I Am Here For You
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke akan segera menikah,tapi karena suatu 'bencana' membuat Sasuke sacara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih Sakura saat Sasuke datang kembali? Sasuke atau Naruto?  please review...
1. Chapter 1

_Huwaaaaa…._

_Senengnya bisa kembali nulis fic. Sebenarnya mau dari dulu aktif di fic lagi. Tapi yah begitulah berbagai musibah dan cobaan menghadang * plaaakkkkk* lebay mode : on._

_Gara-gara pencuri laptop ku yang sialan itu aku jadi gak bisa nulis lagi fic. Sebenarnya yang di incar dirumahku itu barang-barang di rumahku atau laptopku doank sich?_

_Padahal di dalamnya ada materi kuliahku,dan bodohnya semua file anime ku mulai dari lagu sampai gambar udah aku pindahin di flash disk,cuman materi kuliah ajah yang gak. Haduh…akibat dari banyak mikirin anime daripada kuliah…_

_Ya sudah lah banyak bacot. Biasanya aku buat fic IchiRuki,kali ini aku mau coba buat fic NaruSaku,semoga kalian suka ma ceritanya. Karena aku penggemar berat NaruSaku. Wkwkwkwkwkk…._

*** ~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI~***

**

* * *

**

**Summary** : Sakura ingin menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi masalah yang tak terduga membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahan. Naruto yang mencintai Sakura pun membantu Sakura dalam masalah peliknya yang lain. Akankah Sakura sadar bahwa Naruto adalah yang terbaik baginya dan sangat mencintainya? Bagaimana dan siapa yang akan dipilih Sakura saat Sasuke datang kembali dan meminta Sakura untuk memaafkannya?

**Disclaimer** : Kalo Naruto punyaku, Naruto ma Sakura dah jadian. Gak perlu ada karakter Sasuke si penghianat itu. Tapi sayangnya itu semua hanya mimpi. Naruto punya Masashi-sensei

**Genre** : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance

**Rated** : T+

**Pairing **: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno

Don't like don't read. Ok minna-san…

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan berbagai macam hal.

Disini umur Naruto dan teman-teman sebayanya 22 tahun

Enjoy …

* * *

**I Am Here For You**

**Part 1 : I can't Tell Her**

Mansion Uchiha Fugaku. Ya rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sudah lama ditinggalkan karena sudah kosong tak berpenghuni karena penghuninya tewas secara mengenaskan ditangan anak mereka sendiri. Sedangkan anak bungsunya setelah kejadian itu memilih tinggal di luar. Rumah itu berhantu? Mungkin.

Selama ditinggalkan rumah ini sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada kehidupan. Tapi setelah sang bungsu Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha pulang,dan tentu saja pahlawan Konoha yaitu Naruto Uzumaki yang membawanya pulang,kediaman Uchiha menjadi lebih hidup.

Seperti hari ini. Rumah besar itu tampak berkilau dengan cahaya lampu yang sangat banyak mulai dari teras depan sampai halaman belakangnya. Banyak shinobi konoha,tetua mauun Hokage kelima,Tsunade ada di kediaman itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ah..rupanya di teras rumah itu sudah banyak karangan bunga ucapan selamat yang bertuliskan 'SELAMAT ATAS PERTUNANGAN KALIAN,SASUKE & SAKURA'.

Begitulah tulisannya.

Rupanya dirumah yang luas ini sedang diselenggarakan acara pertunangan antara Sasuke Uchiha,si cowok emo yang dingin nya minta di hajar *ups,maksudnya minta ampun* dengan gadis pink Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi desa Konoha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning cepak dan bermuka rubah sedang berjalan mengelilingi rumah Uchiha itu sambil celingak celinguk. Entahlah apa yang sedang dicarinya yang jelas dibukanya ruangan rumah itu satu persatu. Tapi yang dicarinya sepertinya belum ditemukan.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan terakhir yang ada diujung lorong tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang dari bibirnya saat yang dicarinya telah ia temukan.

"Sakura-chan…,"

" Naruto…," gadis pink bernama Sakura itu terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto di ruangan yang disiapkan Sasuke untuk Sakura berdandan.

"Sakura-chan,kau cantik sekali. Boleh aku masuk? " minta Naruto dengan innocent dan wajah kagum tentunya melihat Sakura berpakaian kimono pink yang menjuntai ke bawah menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"Hah..baiklah…masuklah,"Sakura menyerah dan menyuruh Naruto masuk.

Naruto pun masuk dan duduk disebelah Sakura yang sedang memakai antingnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau melihat mu saja. Tidak boleh?"sahut Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh,Naruto. Hanya saja ini ruang pribadiku. Tapi ya sudahlah,"jawab Sakura asal karena tidak mau berdebat dengan Naruto.

Naruto masih terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah selesai memakai antingnya. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan sama sekali tidak merasa sedang diperhatikan.

" Sakura-chan…,"

"hmmm….,"

"Apa kau akan mengingatku saat kau pergi bersama Sasuke nanti?"Tanya naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap heran pada Naruto. "apa maksudmu,Naruto?"

"setelah kau menikah dengan Sasuke otomatis kau akan ikut bersamanya ke Suna karena nenek menugaskannya disana sebagai wakil Konoha. Setelah acara pertunangan ini pun dia akan kembali ke Suna sampai pernikahan kalian. Aku hanya takut kalau kau ke Suna,maka kau tidak mengingat ku lagi,"aku Naruto yang kelihatan ragu akan kata-katanya.

" Naruto-baka," keluarlah panggilan khas Naruto dari Sakura yang membuat Naruto balik menatap Sakura. " tentu saja aku akan mengingatmu. Kalau perlu kau bisa meminta pada Tsunade-sama untuk memindahkan mu di Suna. Disana kita tinggal bersama. Aku,kau dan juga Sasuke-kun,"jawab Sakura riang.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tertawa.

"apa yang lucu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"hahahaahhahaha…tidak. Hanya saja akan aneh Sakura-chan kalau kau,aku dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Apa kata orang. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Aku percaya kalau kau akan mengingatku terus,Sakura-chan,"jawab Naruto dengan wajah cengiran yang khas yang membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"ya aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Karena kau sahabat terbaikku,Naruto. Lagipula ini masih acara pertunangan,sampai acara pernikahan masih banyak rintangan di luar sana,"kata Sakura.

"apa maksudmu,Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto bingung dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"ah…bukan apa-apa. Nah, Naruto,bisakah kau mendampingiku keluar? Nampaknya Sasuke-kun sudah ada di luar menyambut tamu,"mohon Sakura.

"tentu saja,Sakura-chan. Kau juga harus memasang cincin di tangan Sasuke,"kata Naruto sambil menawarkan tangannya dan meminta Sakura untuk mengamit lengannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto telah sampai ke ruangan tempat pesta diselenggarakan. Tampak Sasuke yang terlihat tampan dengan kimono birunya. Melihat Sakura ia pun langsung menghampirinya dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Naruto yang sudah membawa gadisnya.

"arigatou,Dobe,"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Setelah dilihatnya Sasuke dan Sakura pergi,barulah dia berbicara nyaris tidak bersuara.

" doita,teme! Bahagiakanlah Sakura-chan,"

Setelah itu Naruto memilih untuk bergabung dengan para Rookie 9 Konoha. Berbincang,bercanda dan makan mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa irinya melihat Sakura dan juga Sasuke yang tampak serasi.

Seharusnya dialah yang ada disamping Sakura. Bukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang akan jadi tamu dirumahnya,bukan dia. Dialah yang akan menikahi Sakura,bukan dia.

"ah…aku memikirkan apa sich?"tegurnya pada diri sendiri.

Acara pertunangan pun akhirnya dimulai. Sasuke dan Sakura telah menyematkan cincin mereka. Dan di sambut gembira oleh semua yang hadir.

Meski hati Naruto merasa sesak dan jantungnya seakan diremas,tapi ia berusaha tegar dengan bersiul paling keras dan bertepuk tangan paling keras,yang disambut senyuman hangat oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Ya,melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bahagia saja sudah cukup baginya.

Tapi hatinya teriris lebih dalam saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman. Hatinya sakit. Kami-sama… apa yang harus di perbuatnya? Rasanya mau mati saja. Rasanya ingin menusuk perutnya memakai Kunai. Rasanya semua organ tubuhnya mati rasa. Rasa cemburu ternyata sangat merepotkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pesta resmi telah usai. Sekarang waktunya acara bebas. Mau pulang,makan,minum sampai mabuk,ngobrol ataupun menghayal silahkan saja. Semuanya sudah berpencar di ruangan tempat pesta yang super besar ini. Tidak terkecuali sang pasangan yang tengah bahagia. Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…jam berapa kau pergi besok?"Tanya sakura pada calon suaminya itu yang akan berangkat lagi ke Suna besok. Mengemban tugas sebagai wakil dari Konoha untuk mengurusi berbagai kerjasama antar dua Negara tersebut.

"aku sudah harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Kalau kau mengantuk,jangan paksa untuk mengantarku. Apalagi kau juga harus bekerja besok,"jawab Sasuke yang tidak menatap Sakura.

" hmmm,aku mengerti. Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk bangun pagi-pagi dan mengantarmu di gerbang Konoha,"jawab Sakura.

"hn..,"

Pandangan Sasuke mengedar mengelilingi ruangan tersebut mencari sosok seseorang. Ketemu. Sosok itu tengah mengunyah makanan yang tersaji bersama Lee dan juga Choji. Sepertinya mereka lomba memakan ebi,terlihat dari piring yang terus diisi Shikamaru dengan ebi agar bisa terus dimakan oleh 3 kontestan tersebut. Kelihatanya pemandangan yang menarik.

Sakura mengikuti pandangan Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Naruto,Lee dan Choji yang sedang mengisi ebi di dalam mulut mereka. Sedangkan yang lain juga ikut mendukung. Neji yang nyaris biasa diam kini terbahak-bahak,begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang berusaha menyemangati Naruto yang bersaing dengan guru Gai yang dengan semangat mudanya mendukung penuh Lee.

"tampaknya asyik,Sasuke-kun. Kita bergabung?"Tanya Sakura.

"hn,terserahmu saja,"jawab Sasuke. Karena merasa di setujui,Sakura bangkit dan kesana diikuti Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pertarungan konyol itu sudah selesai. Jelas pemenangnya Choji,Lee lalu Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa jadi runner up kalau saja dia tidak muntah saat ebi terakhir. Fuh…sialnya.

Sakura duduk bergabung dengan kunoichi perempuan lainnya. Sementara rumah sasuke sudah kosong dan yang tersisa hanyalah temen-teman Sakura yang seangkatan dengannya. Karena habis ini mereka akan membereskan rumah Sasuke yang seperti kapal pecah.

Sedangkan Naruto menghilang ke toilet untuk muntah. Menjijikan tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Saat Naruto keluar dari toilet,

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke? Hei Teme,sedang apa kau disini? Tenang saja,toiletmu bersih kok. Aku sudah menyiram muntahanku,"sahut Naruto.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar di halaman belakang?"Tanya Sasuke.

"tentu teme. Ayo….'"jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke halaman belakang diikuti Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"nah? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangku halamn rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke ikut duduk.

"…."

"aku minta tolong jaga Sakura,"pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"…."

"hahahahahahahahahaha…..tentu saja aku akan menjaganya,Dobe,"jawab Naruto diselingi tawanya yang terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke kesal. "apa yang lucu,Teme?"

"tidak. Permintaanmu sangat aneh. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Sakura-chan ada atau tanpa dirimu. Sakura-chan itu separuh dari hidupku,"jawab Naruto.

"hn…kamu benar. Arigatou,"

"…"

"…."

"kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk membahagiakan Sakura-chan. Bayarlah semua kesalahanmu dengan membuat Sakura-chan bahagia. Kalau kau membuatnya menangis sekali saja aku akan merampas Sakura-chan darimu,"

Sasuke menoleh cepat. Seolah tidak percaya pada kata Nakama terbaiknya itu.

"hahahahaha…aku bercanda Teme. Aku yakin kau akan membuat Sakura-chan bahagia. Hoekkkk… cepat masuk sana. Kasihan Sakura-chan. Lagipula aku ingin muntah lagi. Kau mau terkena muntahanku?"ancam Naruto dan mendorong Sasuke yang nyaris terjungkal.

"dasar jorok. Habiskan muntahmu. Jangan sampai kau membuat rumahku jadi banjir muntahanmu,"teriak Sasuke menjauh dan masuk kerumahnya.

"…."

"…."

"kalaupun aku ingin merebut Sakura-chan darimu,pasti Sakura-chan tidak akan menginginkannya. Ironis,"

"kau cemburu?"

Naruto dengan cepat menoleh dan mendapati Sai di belakangnya sedang tersenyum seperti biasa. Sai mendekatinya dan langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura?"Tanya Sai.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya,"ujar Naruto.

"bukan tidak bisa. Tapi kau tidak berusaha. Tidak berusaha mendapati hati Sakura. Kau tidak jujur pada Sakura. Kau hanya mengatakan pada orang bahwa kau mencintai Sakura,tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung pada Sakura,"Sai mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto.

"sakura-chan tidak akan membalas perasaanku,"jawab Naruto.

"karena kau tidak mengatakannya. Kau pengecut dalam hal ini Naruto. Kau hanya memikirkan perasaan Sakura secara sepihak. Mungkin saja kalau kau mengatakannya ia akan menerimamu. Tidakkah kau merasakan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu saat Sakura lebih memilih menungguimu dirumah sakit karena terluka daripada menemui sasuke,calon suaminya yang jelas-jelas sudah pulang,Naruto,"Sai berkata menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"…."

"lalu sekarang,apa yang kau mau lakukan? 2 bulan lagi pernikahan mereka. Apa kau mau membiarkan perasaanmu lewat begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sakura?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ini sulit. Tahu bahwa gadis yang kau cintai bertahun-tahun akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"aku akan merelakannya dan mungkin perasaanku ini akan kusimpan. Kau tahu Sai,ada yang bilang kalau cinta tidak perlu saling memiliki,"

"hah…sangat susah bicara denganmu. Rasa-rasanya,kesetia kawanmu pada Sasuke lebih besar daripada rasa cintamu pada Sakura,"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun,jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Jangan sampai sakit,ya? Aku kan tidak mungkin dating ke Suna. Makan waktu 3 hari. Bisa-bisa kau sekarat duluan,"kata Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"hn,"hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

Sekarang Sakura dan Naruto sedang ada di gerbang masuk Konoha untuk mengantar Sasuke yang akan pergi ke Suna yang diikuti oleh 2 orang Anbu. Matahari belum tampak,tapi Sasuke tetap ingin pergi subuh-subuh. Jam 4 pagi. Bayangkan. Asalannya Karena ingin hemat waktu. Hah…

"Tenang saja….Sasuke tidak akan sakit. Dia kan makan tomat terus,"canda Naruto.

"hahahahahaha…benar juga,"jawab Sakura mendukung Naruto.

"hn. Aku berangkat. Sakura,jaga dirimu baik-baik,ya?"kata Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sakura.

Sakit. Itu yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak. Melihat gadis pujaannya dicium oleh pria lain. Rasanya mau bunuh diri dengan cara terjun dari atas patung para Hokage. Tapi bagi Naruto itu hal yang konyol.

"hei..hei…bisa tidak jangan berciuman disini. Banyak orang loh,"ejek Naruto yang membuat Sasuke melepas Sakura. Sakura jelas wajah nya langsung memerah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diatas pohon…

"kau makin cantik saja Sakura. Aku jadi ingin memilikimu,"kata orang itu sambil menyeringai.

**TBC

* * *

**

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

_Fic macam apa ini…_

_Udah abal,gaje dan hah..alurnya kecepatan. Bersediakah kalian mereview? Ayolah ku mohon review lah fic ini. sekaligus merayakan come back nya aku ke dunia fanfiction tercinta kita ini._

_Yah…mau yah… mau yah review. *maksa*_

_Ok…_

_Mohon review nya…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Minna-san…**

**Ketemu lagi ma aku yang super gaje ini. dan yang udah nelurin fic gaje ini. *emang ayam*.**

**Sankyuu buat para reader yang udah sekedar baca maupun meninggalkan jejak berupa review pada chapter pertama.**

**Di Chapter ini pun scene full NaruSaku belum kelihatan. Di chap ini sudah muncul konflik yang akan menjadi akar masalah untuk selanjutnya. Sakura saya buat sedikit menderita,entah terasa apa tidak. Hehehehe…**

**Buat fans Sakura jangan marah yah? Karena kalo gak kayak gini gak mungkin muncul masalah. Jangan mendendam padaku.**

**Chap ini special buat **_**Masahiro 'Night' seiran**_**. Night..dah panjang lu chap ini? dan juga buat **_**Nara aiko**_**. Ditunggu fic ShikaIno dari fiki. Dan semua para readers baik yang kasih review ato sekedar baca ajah.**

**Balasan review dari pada reader semua sudah aku PM. Silahkan cek. Hanya yang gak login akan yang dibalas disini.**

**Ok…**

**Langsung ajah di baca dan jangan lupa buat reviewnya yah….**

**

* * *

**

***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei. Kalau aku yang punya,Naruto bakal jadian ma Sakura.

**Summary** : Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Naruto yang sangat mencintai Sakura pun membantu Sakura dalam menghadapi masalah peliknya. Tapi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan saat Sasuke datang kembali untuk menikahinya padahal Sakura sudah tahu perasaan Naruto padanya.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing** : Naruto X Sakura

**Rated** : T+

**Warning **: Story abal. Gaje. Typo banyak. Tapi jangan lupa review yah….

Naruto sama temen-temennya aku buat umur 22 tahun

* * *

_**Story Begin**_

**I Am Here For You**

**Chapter 2 : Aku Yang Akan Bertanggung Jawab**

"Aku tahu kalau Sasuke-kun menyuruh mu menjagaku. Tapi tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini,Naruto. Sudah seminggu kau melakukan ini. pagi-pagi buta sudah datang kerumahku sambil cengengesan dan mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Lalu malamnya kau mengantarku pulang lagi. Emang aku anak TK yang masih perlu baby sitter?" Sakura mengomel pada Naruto yang berjalan dengannya menuju rumahnya.

Naruto hanya nyengir saat mendengar gadis pink itu mengomel. Memang setelah kepergian Sasuke ke Suna,ia selalu mengantar gadis ini pergi dan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan…jangan dibahas lagi. Setiap hari aku bosan mendengarmu mengatakan itu terus," jawab Naruto atas omelan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengantar dan menjemputku," jawab balik Sakura dengan ketus.

Naruto menghela napas. "Semua permintaanmu akan ku penuhi Sakura-chan. Tapi untuk yang ini tidak bisa. Aku akan dimarahi oleh Sasuke kalau aku menelantarkanmu,"

Sakura diam. Huh…memang susah kalau punya ikatan seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Janji dianggap hal yang paling keramat,yang kalau dilanggar mereka akan langsung mati saja. Begitu pikir Sakura.

Naruto pun ikut diam dan melangkah dengan ringan. Selalu itu. Jawabannya selalu yang sama. Sasuke akan memarahinya kalau sampai menelantarkan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan alasannya bukan hanya itu saja. Tapi juga yang paling penting adalah karena ia menyayangi dan mencintai Sakura. Oleh karena itu Ia menjaga Sakura dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Loh? Sakura-chan? Bibi kemana? Kenapa lampu rumahmu belum menyala? Gelap sekali," ujar Naruto yang terlihat heran saat melihat rumah Sakura yang gelap gulita.

"Oh…itu…pasti ibu sudah pergi ke Ame. Katanya mau menjenguk temannya yang baru saja melahirkan," jawab Sakura.

"Ng…kau tidak apa-apa sendirian dirumah, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Hahahaha…tidak kok. Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula kalau ada yang berani macam-macam denganku, akan ku Shannaro. Kau pernah merasakannya jadi kau tahu rasanya seperti apa, Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil memperlihatkan tinjunya.

"Nah…kau juga cepatlah pulang. Sudah larut malam. Sebagai gantinya karena aku telah mengusirmu, kau boleh menjemputku dan mengantarkanku lagi besok. Aku tidak akan mengomel. Janji.," kata Sakura lagi sambil mendorong Naruto.

"Ng…tapi Sakura-chan. Tidak baik perempuan sendirian dirumah. Aku akan tidur di luar malam ini supaya bisa menjagamu, ya?" jurus puppy eyes no jutsu Naruto keluar.

"Tidak bisa Naruto. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja. Ok…,"

Dan Naruto pun melangkah meninggalkan Sakura dengan berat hati. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tampaknya tidak rela meninggalkannya.

Setelah Naruto pergi dan tidak tampak lagi oleh penglihatan Sakura,ia pun masuk ke dalam dan memasak kare instant. Dia sudah sangat lapar. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto mengajaknya makan di warung Ichiraku tapi Sakura menolaknya karena tidak enak dengan Naruto. Kalau sudah seperti itu pasti Naruto akan mentraktirnya dan itu akan membuat dompet kodoknya semakin tipis.

Setelah puas dengan karenya ia pun bergegas ke kamarnya dan segera mandi. Bau keringatnya yang sangat bau,karena dari pagi ia harus membantu Shizune mengoperasi beberapa orang hari ini.

* * *

_**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI ~**_

Sakura hanya keluar dengan menggunakan handuk yang hanya menutupi dada dan pahanya. Kaki dan lehernya yang jenjang begitu mulus terekspos.

Tiba-tiba…

_GREP_

"Kyaaa….," teriak Sakura saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluk perutnya. Sedangkan napas orang yang memeluknya itu terasa di tengkuknya. Dan yang paling membuat Sakura geram saat ia merasakan orang itu mencium tengkuknya.

"Siapa kau?" bentak Sakura dan dengan cepat mendorong orang itu dan segera berbalik.

"Kau..,"

"Ya..ini aku. Hai Sakura,apa kabar. Kau semakin cantik saja. Aku jadi semakin menginginkanmu," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum licik.

Sakura sangat terperangah saat mengetahui orang kurang ajar tersebut. Salah satu anak buah Orochimaru. Berambut perak dan berkacamata. Kabuto Yakushi.

"Sialan kau. Darimana kau masuk!"

Kabuto menunjuk jendela Sakura. "Kau lihat? Jendelamu terbuka dan siapapun bisa masuk begitu saja.

"Sial….keluar kau dari sini. Atau kalau tidak..ukh…," Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat merasakan Ia limbung. Kakinya tak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Lemas. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi Sakura saat ini.

"Atau kalau tidak, apa manis?" tanya Kabutoyang telah menunduk dan membelai dagu Sakura lalu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Hmph….," Sakura berusaha memberontak tapi tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman Kabuto padanya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kabuto melepaskan ciumannya. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Si…al…apa yang kau berikan padaku,brengsek!"

"Hanya obat percobaan baru. Obat ini akan melumpuhkan system syarafmu. Sebentar lagi mungkin kau tidak akan bisa berteriak lagi. Tapi tenang saja,obat ini hanya berlaku selama 1 jam. Setelah itu kau akan bebas berteriak. Tapi saat kau minta tolong, aku sudah tidak ada lagi disini. Jadi selama 1 jam aku akan bermain-main denganmu," jawab Kabuto dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Si…al…,"hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan. Tubuhnya kaku dan lemas, bangun saja Ia tak sanggup. Sedangkan lidahnya sangat kelu, bicara saja sudah sangat susah apalagi berteriak, ia tidak bisa.

Dengan wajah menyeringai, Kabuto mengangkat Sakura dan meletakkan Sakura diatas ranjangnya lalu mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sakura.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menangis. Ia sakit. Tubuhnya sakit atas perlakuan Kabuto. Tapi perasaannya lebih sakit daripada tubuhnya. Tentu saja. Mana ada perempuan yang perasaannya tidak hancur saat ciuman yang hanya untuk orang yang dia cintai, diambil paksa oleh orang lain. Dan terlebih tubuhnya yang hanya akan diberikan pada suaminya pada malam pertama nanti dan hanya akan menjadi milik suaminya secara utuh malah asyik dinikmati oleh orang lain.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Naruto, tolong aku,"batin Sakura

* * *

**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI~**

_DEG DEG DEG_

Itulah bunyi detak jantung Naruto sejak tadi. Menggambarkan jika Ia sedang gelisah. Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dan mungkin sekarang debarannya 5 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Akh…ada apa denganku? Perasaanku tidak enak sama sekali sejak meninggalkan Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto yang tampak gelisah. Sekarang jam 12 malam. Seharusnya Naruto sudah terbuai dalam mimpi dan bergelut dengan selimutnya, tapi yang ada Nauto hanya membolak-balikan badannya di atas kasur empuknya. Ia gelisah memikirkan Sakura yang baru saja ditinggalkannya 1 jam.

"Akhhh…," teriaknya frustasi. Ia berganti pakaian yang seperti biasa lalu dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan apartemennya dan melangkah kerumah Sakura. Tidak diperdulikannya angin yang kencang yang membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri saking dinginnya. Jalanan Konoha pun sudah sepi. Halo…mana ada orang gila masih berkeliaran jam segitu?

* * *

_**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI ~**_

Kini Naruto sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura. Dengan tidak ragu-ragu, diketuknya pintu rumah Sakura yang terbuat dari kayu, entah itu Sakura masih bangun atau tidak yang jelas ia harus memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Sakura-chan…..," Naruto berteriak di depan pintu rumah Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura-chan….Sakura-chan…Saku,"

"ARGGGHHHHH…Bajingaaaannnnn!…..,"

"Sakura-chan…,"

Naruto mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar Sakura. Dan jendela kamar Sakura terbuka. Melihat itu dengan segera ia melompat ke kamar Sakura dan masuk lewat jendela. Sebelum ia bertanya apa-apa, matanya membulat saat melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya hanya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat jelas bercak-bercak merah yang ada di sekitar leher Sakura dan bercak darah di sepreinya.

"Sakura-chan, demi Kami-sama,siapa yang melakukan ini padamu. Katakan padaku," dengan cepat dan sigap Naruto segera melepaskan jaketnya dan membungkus sebagian tubuh Sakura agar Sakura tidak lebih kedinginan dari itu dan tentu saja agar tubuhnya bisa tertutup.

"Sakura-chan, katakanlah padaku. Kumohon," pinta Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat shock. Terlihat oleh Naruto sisa-sisa airmata yang mengalir di pipinya yang sudah mengering. Naruto juga ikut-ikutan terlihat sangat kacau melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu. Sakura terlihat sangat shock. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca tapi Ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Tidak, bukannya tidak ingin menahan tangisannya, tapi karena Ia tidak bisa menangis lagi. Mungkin terlalu banyak airmata yang dikeluarkannya sehingga airmatanya sudah tidak bisa menetes lagi.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat dan membawanya ke dada bidangnya, berharap Sakura mau berbicara padanya. "Sakura-chan, tenanglah. Aku sudah disini. Sekarang katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini,"

Sakura yang sejak tadi diam, tidak berkata apa-apa langsung terisak dan akhirnya menangis dengan kerasnya di dada Naruto. Ia memendamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Naruto sementara kedua lengannya memeluk dengan erat punggung Naruto yang juga memeluknya. Ia butuh seseorang yang dapat menenangkannya kali ini.

"Kabuto…Kabuto. Hiks…Naruto…aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia memberiku obat dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Naruto. Naruto…hiks..aku kotor…hiks..aku menjijikan..hiks…aku hina,"

Hancur. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan isi hati Naruto saat ini. Gadis yang dicintainya mungkin seumur hidup itu harus mengalami semua ini. Ia berjanji akan melindungi gadis ini selamanya dan walaupun harus menyerahkan nyawanya sekalipun.

Ia sangat rapuh melihat Sakura yang menangis. Sama seperti Sakura yang saat ini seperti bunga yang layu. Bunga itu tak terlihat lagi keindahan dan juga keceriaan dari warna bunga itu sendiri.

"Sshhh..kau tidak kotor Sakura-chan. Kau tidak menjijikan dan tidak hina. Yang kotor,menjijikan dan hina itu adalah orang itu," kata Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Sekarang tenanglah. Tetaplah disini jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengejar Kabuto. Pasti dia belum jauh dari sini," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura ia langsung melesat keluar dan segera mencari Kabuto. Naruto sendiri hanya kebingungan. Dimana ia harus mencari Kabuto? Mungkin saja dia sudah jauh atau bersembunyi di pelosok Konoha yang luas ini. Tapi Naruto tidak perduli. Tujuannya hanya satu. Menemukan dan membunuh Kabuto.

NARUTO'S POV

_Marah. Kali ini aku sangat marah. Pertama karena si bajingan Kabuto itu. Lalu melihat Sakura-chan, yang oh…Kami-sama, aku benar-benar hancur melihatnya seperti itu. Lebih baik kau menghancurkanku hingga berkeping-keping daripada Sakura-chan yang kau hancurkan. Aku tidak suka dan tidak akan tahan melihatnya menitikkan airmata setetespun apalagi sampai menangis. _

_Kami-sama..apa dosa yang pernah Sakura-chan perbuat padamu? Kenapa takdir yang kau buat untuknya sekejam ini? Sakura-chan gadis baik, kenapa kau tega membuat hidupnya seperti ini? kenapa kau tidak menghukumku saja? Kenapa harus Sakura-chan? Kenapa, Kami-sama?_

_Ini salahku. Ya,ini salahku. Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkannya tadi dan tetap berada di luar rumahnya, ini tidak akan terjadi. Baka! Kau benar-benar Baka,Naruto._

"_Sial….dimana kau,Kabuto!" aku hanya berbicara sendiri sementara aku masih melewati dan melompati pepohohan yang ada di luar areal Konoha satu persatu. Ya..aku sekarang sudah berada diluar desa. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana, tapi instingku menuntunku untuk kesini._

"_Manusia laknat. Dimana kau!"_

NARUTO'S POV END

* * *

_**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI~ **_

Jika bukan karena Sakura pasti Naruto akan sangat lelah dengan pencariannya yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan hasil. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau membiarkan Kabuto kabur dari Negara Api. Ia harus menyelesaikan sekarang juga.

Saat Naruto sudah hampir kelelahan mencari, ia melihat segerombolan shinobi sepertinya sedang mengerubuni sesuatu. Tapi yang membuat Naruto heran adalah semua Shinobi yang ia kenal ada disitu. Terlihat Kakashi,Yamato,Sai juga Shikamaru. Naruto heran karena ini jam 2 pagi, seharusnya mereka ada dirumah mereka bukan diluar desa seperti ini. Kalaupun ada misi mendadak pasti Hokage sudah memberitahunya. Naruto langsung turun dan berniat untuk bertanya.

"Hei kalian sedang apa disini?" Naruto turun di belakang Kakashi. Mendengar itu mereka semua berbalik dan membuat sesuatu yang mereka kerubuti tadi tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Hei! Kau darimana saja? Tadi aku mencarimu di flatmu. Tsunade-sama memerintahkan kami dan juga kau untuk menangkap buronan Konoha yang berkeliaran. Tadi penjaga gerbang Konoha melihatnya, sepertinya dia baru dari desa. Dan kami sudah menangkapnya," omel Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang seharusnya ikut misi ini malah baru datang dan dengan tampang kusut.

"Ah…gomen na Shikamaru, Minna. Tapi ceritanya panjang. Sekarang bolehkah aku lewat? Aku ada urusan. Aku tidak tertarik pada buronan itu. Bawalah sebagai hadiah pada Nenek Tsunade," jawab Naruto dengan suara dingin dan hampir tidak berekspresi. Semua yang ada disitu tertegun mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terkesan acuh dan dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naru….,"

"Kau tak tertarik? Bagaimana denganku, Naruto?"

Suara itu memotong perkataan Sai. Yakin. Satu hal yang ada di benak Naruto. Ia yakin akan suara itu. Suara yang sudah menyakiti Sakura dan membuatnya sekarang menjadi orang yang paling kejam. Naruto langsung menerjang mereka yang ada disitu dan benar saja buronan yang mereka maksud adalah Kabuto dan ia telah terikat dengan seutas tali.

'_BUAGH'_

"BRENGSEK. APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-CHAN,HAH?" dengan penuh emosi Naruto memukul wajah Kabuto dan mengeluarkan amarahnya yang meledak.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedikit bermain-main dengannya. Dan ia sangat menikmatinya, dan oh…sepertinya Sakura-chan mu itu juga"

'_BUAGH'_

Kali ini bukan Naruto yang memukulnya tapi Kakashi yang memukul wajah Kabuto dengan sangat keras. Kakashi mengerti apa yang Kabuto maksud.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada muridku?"

Naruto dan Kakashi kondisinya sama untuk saat ini. Marah. Itu yang mereka rasakan. Sedangkan Sai, Shikamaru dan Yamato shock. Mereka pun mengerti dengan maksud Kabuto dan kemarahan Naruto. Sai yang sekelompok dengan mereka pun turut prihatin tapi ia tidak punya cukup ikatan yang kuat dengan Sakura hingga tidak bisa memukul Kabuto.

"KAU…,"

"Naruto. Sudah…kita bawa dia kedesa dan menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura. Kau boleh membunuhnya nanti," Shikamaru menahan lengan Naruto yang ingin melayang lagi ke wajah Kabuto.

"Tapi Shikamaru. Orang ini sudah menyakiti Sakura-chan. Dia harus kubunuh," bentak Naruto pada Shikamaru yang masih menahan lengannya.

"Aku tahu bodoh. Tapi masalah ini tidak akan selesai saja dengan kau membunuhnya. Apa kau ingin masuk ke penjara karena perbuatan konyolmu ini, hah! Lagipula aku yakin Sakura tidak suka kalau kau sampai masuk penjara," bentak Shikamaru. Ia tahu jika Naruto tidak ditahan ia pasti akan nekat.

Naruto menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Sementara Sai dan Yamato hendak membawa Kabuto yang terikat.

* * *

"SEMUANYA MENGHINDAR!" teriak Yamato. Naruto tidak bereaksi tapi untung Kakashi menyeretnya ke tempat yang jauh

_BOOOOMMMMMM_

Bunyi letusan dan tentu saja asap. Dan setelah asap itu menghilang barulah mereka sadar dan tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kabuto membunuh dirinya sendiri menggunakan peledak. Entah sejak kapan Kabuto menyiapkan bom ataupun membentuk segel untuk membuat bom itu meledak, entahlah. Tangannya pun terikat jadi tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi satu yang pasti, Kabuto hancur berkeping-keping.

Semua yang ada disitu terbelalak dengan aksi Kabuto. Untungnya Yamato dan juga Sai yang bermaksud membawanya tidak terkena ledakan, karena Yamato menyadari terlebih dahulu.

"Pengecut, terbunuh dengan cara seperti itu," ejek Yamato.

"Menurut kita memang tindakan itu tindakan pengecut. Tapi menurut pemikiran mereka, daripada menyerahkan diri lebih baik seperti ini," ujar Kakashi.

"HEI! APA-APAAAN INI? KENAPA IA MELAKUKAN INI? IA HARUS MINTA MAAF PADA SAKURA-CHAN. IA TIDAK BOLEH MATI. IA HARUS MINTA MAAF PADA SAKURA-CHAN," Semua kaget dan menatap Naruto yang berteriak histeris saat tahu Kabuto telah mati. Ia menjadi emosi. Kabuto tidak boleh mati karena ia harus bertanggung jawab pada Sakura. Kakashi dan yang lainnya segera membawanya kembali ke desa. Apa boleh buat, Kabuto hanya tinggal nama.

* * *

_**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI~**_

Tak terasa waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Sudah 1 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Sudah satu bulan juga hidup Sakura berubah. Tidak ada warna. Bahkan sudah sebulan ini ia tidak pernah beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia hanya meringkuk di ranjangnya. Saat mandi, ia akan mandi. Saat makan, ia makan. Nafsu makannya pun menurun drastis. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak pernah menerima tamu. Siapapun itu tanpa terkecuali Naruto.

'_Tok..tok..tok'_

Pintu kediaman Haruno terketuk menandakan ada tamu. Ibu Sakura yang sedang memotong sayur dengan cepat membukakan pintu bagi tamunya. Ia pun tersenyum lebar setelah tahu tamu yang sudah langganan datang kerumahnya.

"Ah…kalian ayo masuk," dipersilahkannya mereka untuk masuk.

"Bibi, ini aku bawakan bunga," ujar Ino yang menyerahkan bunga lily putih pada Ibu Sakura dan langsung ditaruh di vas.

"Bibi…aku simpan buahnya di atas meja yah. Jangan lupa menyuruh Sakura-chan memakannya," giliran Naruto yang menaruh oleh-olehnya diatas meja makan kediaman Sakura.

"Ah…arigatou, Naruto. Oh ya, Shikamaru dan Sai. Tumben kalian datang. Tidak sibuk lagi?"

"Sudah tidak Bi. Aku dan Sai sudah menyelesaikan urusan ujian Chunin dengan cepat," jawab Shikamaru. Sementara Sai dengan wajah tersenyum menjawab " aku ingin menemui Sakura. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, Bi,"

Ibu Sakura tersenyum miris. "Bukan Sai saja yang kangen padanya. Semua juga begitu. Tapi ya beginilah, Sakura menolak untuk menemui orang lain. Ia hanya mengurung diri dikamarnya. Harap maklum yah..,"

Semua diam. Mereka tahu sangat berat untuk Sakura menahan ini. Walaupun Sakura orang yang kuat dalam hal kekuatan tapi perasaannya tentu sangat rapuh untuk hal ini.

"Bi, apa sudah ada balasan dari Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi Ibu Sakura mencoba tersenyum tapi sepertinya gagal.

"Belum. Sasuke sama sekali belum memberikan kabar. Ini sudah sebulan sejak Bibi dan juga kau mengiriminya surat. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada balasan. Bibi juga heran biasanya Sasuke akan langsung membalas suratnya tapi hingga sekarang ia belum membalasnya.

"_Sasuke,kenapa kau? Apa kau tidak mau menerima Sakura lagi? Apa kau menuntut Sakura untuk sempurna? Apa kau tidak bisa lagi menerima Sakura?" _tanya Naruto dalam hati.

_**PRAAAAANG**_

Terdengar suara barang yang pecah dari kamar Sakura. Segera saja Naruto dan yang lainnya naik keatas. Naruto tahu akan sulit untuk meminta Sakura untuk membukakan pintu. Langsung saja ia dobrak dan mendapati kamar Sakura sudah seperti kapal pecah. Alat riasnya semua jatuh dan pecah. Berantakan. Dan Naruto mendapati Sakura sedang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya.

* * *

"Sakura-chan..ada apa?" tanya Naruto dan mulai berjongkok di depan Sakura. Sakura tidak merespon.

"Ada apa Sakura sayang…. Ceritakan pada Ibu, nak," bujuk ibunya dengan berlinangan airmata melihat Sakura yang nampak lebih kusut lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin," hanya itu yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin,Sakura? Ceritakan pada kami," Sai sekarang terlihat cemas. Beginikah keadaan Sakura setelah 1 bulan ia tidak melihatnya?

"Ini tidak mungkin. Shikamaru, katakan padaku ini tidak mungkin," sekarang giliran Ino yang membuat semua bingung. Ia menarik-narik seragam Chunin Shikamaru. Yang ditarik tak mengerti.

"Ada apa sich,Ino? Tenanglah, jangan buat kami semakin panik," kata Shikamaru yang heran kenapa Ino seperti itu.

Akhirnya Ibu Sakura bangkit dan menuju Ino karena melihat di tangan Ino ada semacam alat tes. Pastinya itu untuk kehamilan. Membulatlah mata Ibu Sakura saat tahu hasilnya.

"Sakura…hamil….,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak hamil Bu. Alat itu salah. Aku tidak mungkin hamil anak dari laki-laki itu. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin," Sakura histeris saat ibunya mengatakan kalau ia hamil. Ia menangis dan semakin terpuruk. Sedangkan Ibunya hanya bisa menangis dan ditenangkan oleh Ino. Sementara Sai dan Shikamaru diam saja. Tidak tahu mau berbuat apa.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan nanar. Oh..Kami-sama. Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan untuk Sakura-chan ku? Pikir Naruto seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak ini. Apa kata orang. Ibu akan malu,hiks,"

"Tapi Sakura. Anak itu tidak berdosa. Kau harus tetap mempertahankannya. Jangan pikirkan pikiran orang diluar sana," jawab Ibu Sakura lemah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin anaknya berdosa karena membunuh anak yang tak berdosa meskipun itu hasil hubungan yang tak diinginkan.

"…..,"

"…..,"

"…..,"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab,"

Semua menatap Naruto yang membelakangi mereka yang masih berjongkok di depan Sakura. Bahkan Sakura ikut mendongak melihat Naruto.

"Na..ru…to..,"

TBC

* * *

**KYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Bunuh saja saya atas fic yang mau bikin muntah ini. lanjutannya kok kayak gini yah? Otak saya sudah stadium 4 parahnya,tinggal tunggu otak ini tak berfungsi saja.**

**Apa mau dikata,otak saya bilang,ayo buat fic kayak gini ajah.**

**Tapi walaupun para readers mau muntah,sebelum muntah tolong reviewlah lanjutan yang ini yah…..**

**Gomen kalau gak ada adegan pertempuran antara Naruto ma Kabuto, dan gomen kalo Kabuto saya buat mati gitu aja. Soalnya saya gak terlalu suka kalo fokus ke perkelahian, lalu Kabuto juga saya buat hanya sebagai figuran, walaupun memang perannya menghancurkan hidup Sakura.**

**Maaf kalo time skip nya terlalu cepat dan fic ini terkesan buru-buru. Habis…mau gimana lagi. Otak saya buntu.**

**Banyak kerjaan di kantor buat saya jadi stress. Gini nich,anak yang baru umur 19 tahun yang seharusnya lebih serius kuliah malah bergelut di dunia kerja yang keras hanya untuk cari uang tambahan. Hah…nasib…**

**Ya sudahlah daripada banyak mulut mending langsung menghilang. Jangan lupa review yah…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back….**

**Arigatou buat semua yang udah ngereview atau sekedar baca. Gak nyangka banyak juga yang ngereview. Habis…ceritanya agak lebay. Mungkin masuk konten dewasa. Saya kan udah bisa dibilang tua, makanya ngangkat ceritanya yang agak berat. Hehehehehe….**

**Sebenarnya kalau lanjut buat fic dirumah gak bakal sempat. Habisnya bangun pagi jam 8 ampe 4 sore dah ke kantor. Pulang bentar jam 6 malam udah pergi kuliah ampe jam 10 malam. Nah,nyampe rumah jam 10.30 malam. Itu kalau gak nongkrong. Kalau nongkrong lagi di ruangan BEM ma temen-temen and senior bisa ampe jam 12 malam. Kalau kayak gitu terpaksa harus lewat belakang rumah dan ngendap-ngendap kayak maling. Takut ketahuan ma ortu. Nanti disemprot pake kata-kata,apalagi saya perempuan. Kata ortu BAHAYA! Tuh..bahaya! tapi tetep ajah saya bandel.**

**buat yang login udah saya balas di PM.**

**yang gak login **

**nara aiko : sakura ma naruto sama2 kasihan. tapi itulah tuntutan skenario...*plak***

**Hah..banyak bacot lagi. Langsung ajah yah ke chapter 3.**

**Enjoy this chapter….**

**

* * *

**

***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei. Kalau aku yang punya,Naruto bakal jadian ma Sakura.

**Summary** : Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Naruto yang sangat mencintai Sakura pun membantu Sakura dalam menghadapi masalah peliknya. Tapi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan saat Sasuke datang kembali untuk menikahinya padahal Sakura sudah tahu perasaan Naruto padanya.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing** : Naruto X Sakura

**Rated** : T+

**Warning **: Story abal. Gaje. Typo banyak. Tapi jangan lupa review yah…

Naruto dan temen-temennya aku buat berumur 22 tahun

* * *

_**Story Begin**_

**I Am Here For You**

**Chapter 3 : Arigatou, Naruto**

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab,"

Semua menatap Naruto yang membelakangi mereka yang masih berjongkok di depan Sakura. Bahkan Sakura ikut mendongak melihat Naruto.

"Na..ru…to..,"

"Ya Sakura-chan. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atasmu juga anakmu," jawab Naruto mantap dan Sakura tidak melihat sedikitpun keraguan pada mata Naruto. Naruto serius.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu..,"

"Bi…tolong. Jangan memaksaku meninggalkan Sakura-chan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mau. Tolong…," pinta Naruto pada Ibu Sakura masih tetap tidak memandang Sai, Ibu Sakura, Shikamaru juga Ino.

"Naruto. Ini tidak main-main. Pikirkan kembali. Mulai sekarang tanggung jawabmu akan lebih besar," sahut Shikamaru yang begitu heran Naruto sampai mau melakukan hal sejauh ini. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta sejati?

"Aku tahu Shikamaru. Aku lebih mengerti daripada dirimu juga kalian semua. Tapi aku serius," jawab Naruto yang mencoba meyakinkan semua kalau ia tidak main-main.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Sakura-chan? Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura-chan. Aku mohon," pintanya sekali lagi. Hening. Tidak ada yang ingin beranjak dari tempat itu.

"…,"

"….,"

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Ayo, Shikamaru, Ino, Bibi, kita keluar," ajak Sai yang menuruti kata Naruto. Ia tahu apa yang ingin Naruto perbuat. Ia sangat yakin kalau Naruto kali ini tidak main-main. Ia tahu Naruto akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sakura karena Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Melebihi apapun sekalipun itu dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Setelah turun, mereka berempat duduk di sofa dalam diam. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ino hanya berusaha menenangkan Ibu Sakura yang menangisi nasib anaknya juga ia kepikiran atas perbuatan Naruto, yang menurutnya gegabah dan juga nekat. Ya, manusia mana yang terlalu baik sampai-sampai mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang tidak dilakukan olehnya.

Shikamaru's POV

_Selama ini aku menganggap perempuan itu merepotkan. Tapi kalau sudah begini ceritanya, lain sudah pendapatku. Ini menyedihkan. Melihat perempuan menangis di depan matamu. Jangankan yang mencintaimu, temanmu pun bisa ikut-ikutan sedih dan menangis. Apa ini terlalu menyedihkan atau memang karena sifatku yang sangat tidak tegaan melihat perempuan yang sedang lemah. Entahlah. Tapi ini yang aku rasakan sekarang. Melihat Sakura menangis karena menanggung beban yang sangat berat, sungguh membuat aku yang biasanya cuek akan masalah perempuan, malah kepikiran. Hah…mendokusai!_

_Dan Naruto. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan keputusannya. Aku tahu ia mencintai Sakura, tapi apa perlu ia berbuat sampai sejauh ini? Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan berbuat hal yang sama jika Ino teman setimku mengalami hal yang sama. Hah…kenapa harus pelik seperti ini sich masalahmya? Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Naruto. Kau memang ninja penuh kejutan No.1_

Shikamaru's POV END

.

.

Sai's POV

_Serius dan yakin. Dua kata ini yang aku yakini saat Naruto mengatakan keinginannya untuk bertanggung jawab atas Sakura dan bayinya. Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan keinginan Naruto yang melangkah sejauh ini. Tapi, apa hal ini sudah ia pikirkan dengan sangat matang sehingga ia bicara tanpa nada keraguan, ketakutan atau apapun yang membuat aku ragu padanya. Terlebih lagi, secara tidak langsung ia sudah membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam masalah ini, ke dasar yang paling dalam lagi. Aku mengerti karena ia mencintai Sakura. Aku juga tahu Naruto bukan orang yang akan mengumbar janji dan kata-katanya tanpa membuktikannya._

_Inikah yang namanya cinta, kasih sayang dan ikatan? Sampai harus rela berkorban. Naruto melakukan ini karena ia begitu mencintai Sakura tapi apa Sakura akan merasakan hal yang sama pada Naruto? Apa Sakura akan sadar dan menerima Naruto? Atau akan sama saja seperti sekarang ataupun dulu. Sakura tidak mempunyai rasa apapun pada Naruto._

_Apa ini yang namanya cinta sampai Naruto tidak memikirkan bahwa yang ia lakukan akan sia-sia jika Sakura tetap tidak membalas perasaannya? Entahlah. Hanya kau, Kami-sama. Hanya kau yang tahu. _

_Tapi aku minta padamu. Buat mereka berdua bahagia. Buat mereka bersatu. _

_Apapun caranya. Buat agar pengorbanan Naruto tidak sia-sia dan buat agar Sakura mencintai Naruto._

Sai's POV END

* * *

_**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI~**_

"Sakura-chan, ayo bangun," pinta Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih diam dan tidak merespon tangannya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, bangunlah, kumohon," pinta Naruto lagi. Melihat Sakura yang belum bereaksi, akhirnya Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mencoba membangunkannya dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu Naruto duduk disampingnya.

Cukup lama keheningan yang melanda mereka. Tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan dan juga tidak ada yang berani bergerak maupun melangkah dari tempat mereka. Sakura masih diam. Tentu saja ia masih shock karena mengetahui dirinya hamil dan kenyataan bahwa Naruto ingin bertanggung jawab atas anak di rahimnya.

Sedangkan Naruto entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia pun cukup shock mengetahui hal ini. Tapi Naruto tahu cepat atau lambat keadaan akan memburuk. Dan itu terbukti, dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali belum memberikan tanggapan atas peristiwa yang menimpa Sakura. Dan yang paling ia takutkan pun terjadi. Sakura hamil. Mengandung seorang anak buronan dan penjahat.

Naruto tidak suka keheningan ini. Ia menghela napas dan dibelainya rambut Sakura. "Sakura-chan…aku mohon bicaralah,".

Hening. Sampai pada akhirnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto? Ini bukan anakmu. Kenapa kau mau menanggung dosa yang tidak pernah kau lakukan? Jangan berbuat ini karena kau merasa kasihan padaku," ujar Sakura sangat lirih hampir tak bersuara.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Sakura dan segera turun dari ranjang Sakura lalu berlutut tepat didepan Sakura. Diambilnya kedua tangan Sakura yang dingin lalu digenggamnya dengan erat, berharap kehangatan tangannya bias menjalar pada tangan Sakura yang sedingin es itu.

"Sakura-chan. Aku melakukan ini atas dasar keinginanku sendiri dan aku sangat ikhlas. Aku juga melakukan ini bukan karena merasa kasihan padamu. Jangan tanyakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Yang jelas untuk saat ini biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan untukmu dan juga anak ini,"

Sakura menatap Naruto. Hijau bertemu biru. Emerald bertemu safir. Ditatapnya mata Naruto dengan sangat dalam. Ia ingin mencari ketidakyakinan dimata Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Naruto…aku mohon jangan lakukan ini. Anak ini bisa kugugurkan. Aku juga tidak menginginkannya, Naruto," jawab Sakura masih dengan nada yang lirih tapi ada sedikit nada yang terlihat dingin.

Mata Naruto membulat saat mendengarkan hal yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Menggugurkan? Apa kau sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat Sakura-chan? Anak itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau malaikat pencabut nyawa!" bentak Naruto. Sakura cukup terkesiap atas bentakan Naruto barusan.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan anak ini. Apa kata orang diluar sana, jika mereka tahu aku mengandung anak haram. Anak hasil perkosaan, Naruto!" Sakura juga tak kalah hebatnya dalam membentak Naruto. Emosi Sakura sudah sangat tidak stabil saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melunak sekarang. Aku tidak akan menggugurkan anak ini, dan biarkan aku dicemooh oleh warga desa karena mengandung anak yang bahkan akan membuatku gila jika mereka bertanya siapa ayahnya," seru Sakura dengan emosi yang masih meledak-ledak.

Naruto tahu tidak ada gunanya bertengkar. Hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Ditariknya nafas panjang-panjang dan memcoba membuang segala emosinya.

"Untuk itulah aku disini Sakura-chan. Aku akan menjadi ayah dari anakmu. Dengar! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengugurkan anak yang tak berdosa itu. Aku pastikan tidak ada yang akan tahu siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya, selain orang terdekat," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang melembut.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, aku tidak akan menggugurkan kandunganku, tapi aku mohon jangan terlibat dalam masalah ini. Biarkan kau yang merawatnya sendiri, Naruto," jawab Sakura dengan nada memohon dan melembut. Ia tentu tidak mau sahabatnya itu terlibat lebih jauh dalam masalah peliknya ini.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak suka mendengarkan ini. "Kau mau anakmu lahir tanpa ayah? Saat ia besar dan menanyakan dimana ayahnya, kau akan menjawab apa, Sakura-chan? Kau mau melihat anakmu memandang iri teman-temannya yang mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap?" Naruto lalu mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, tapi ada kepedihan di mata safirnya.

" Tentu saja aku tidak mau anakku mengalami hal seperti itu. Tapi…,"

" Cukup aku saja yang memandang iri pada anak-anak yang memiliki keluarga lengkap. Cukup hanya aku saja anak yang tidak tahu siapa ayah dan ibu ku. Cukup hanya aku saja yang dihina karena tidak punya orang tua. Cukup aku saja yang dikatai anak nakal karena tidak ada bimbingan dari orang tua. Cukup aku saja yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Kali ini hal ini jangan sampai terjadi untuk anakmu. Ia harus memiliki kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Karena walaupun ia memilikimu, itu tidak akan cukup, Sakura-chan,".

Hatinya sakit. Miris. Hancur saat mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Ya, memang keadaannya seperti itu. Naruto tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya sampai ia berusia 16 tahun. Usia 16 tahun sudah terlalu lama untuknya mengetahui semuanya. Tapi ia sangat bangga saat tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah hokage ke 4 dan ibunya yang berparas sangat cantik. Hal ini yang membuatnya semakin gencar untuk menjadi Hokage seperti ayahnya yang hebat nan tampan itu.

Naruto memecah lamunan Sakura dan sekali lagi menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Jadi, Sakura-chan. Kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Aku tidak memintamu menikahiku dulu. Aku ingin kau bertunangan denganku dulu. Hanya memperjelas statusmu dan anakmu,"

"Tapi Naruto…,"

"Jika kita tidak melakukan ini maka akan ada kabar tidak enak mengenai dirimu dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku berjanji padamu, tidak akan orang desa yang mencemoohkanmu, karena mereka akan tahu ini anakku," potong Naruto seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

'_Aku tahu kalau kau masih berharap Sasuke kembali, Sakura-chan. Seandainya ia kembali, seandainya perasaanmu juga belum berubah padaku, aku kan menyerahkanmu, aku…tidak ingin egois,'_

.

.

.

Kami-sama…. Balasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada pemuda di depannya ini. Pemuda ini sungguh baik, malah terlalu baik. Sungguh tidak gampang mencari pemuda seperti ini. Dan beruntunglah bagi wanita yang mendapatkan sosok seperti pemuda ini. Sakura seharusnya merasa beruntung mendapatkan pemuda ini yang begitu peduli, mau berkorban, menanggung perbuatan yang bukan perbuatannya. Padahal status Naruto hanyalah sahabatnya bukan kekasih apalagi sampai tunangannya seperti status Sasuke.

Mata Naruto membulat saat Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Awalnya Naruto ragu membalas pelukan itu, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura sama eratnya. Setidaknya ia bahagia Sakura akan terus berada di sisinya, walaupun ia tidak tahu sampai kapan. Setidaknya waktu bersama Sakura tidak akan disia-siakannya.

"Arigatou, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas ini semua dengan apa," Sakura menangis dan terisak. Naruto bisa merasakan bajunya basah karena airmata Sakura.

"Hn…," Naruto melepas pelukan Sakura dan dengan perlahan mengusap airmata Sakura.

"Balasannya cukup mudah. Kau tinggal menjaga kandunganmu, karena aku tidak ingin anak ini kenapa-napa. Lalu tersenyumlah Sakura-chan. Jangan menangis lagi. Jadilah Sakura-chan yang riang seperti dulu,".

Sakura lalu mengusap airmatanya yang ingin mengalir lagi. "Itu mudah Naruto. Dan aku akan memenuhinya. Aku janji," dan kini terlihat Sakura yang tersenyum. Mungkin ini adalah senyum terbaiknya selama sebulan ini ia nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum.

_**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Malam ini dirumah Sakura sangat ramai. Rumahnya terlihat lebih terang. Makanan yang tersedia adalah makanan yang terbaik. Dengan beraneka macam bentuk, rasa yang mengundang orang yang melihatnya akan sangat lapar. Mungkin jika tak memikirkan kesopanan, Choji pasti akan langsung melahap semua makanan yang ada tidak sampai satu menit dan pasti para tamu yang lain tidak akan kebagian.

Di dalam ruangan terlihat para undangan yang tidak begitu ramai. Hanya kerabat dekat, hokage dan juga guru-guru terdekat saja.

Ini acara pertunangan Sakura yang kedua. Yang diadakan dirumahnya. Tidak mungkin merayakannya di flat Naruto yang kecil itu. Ya, yang kedua setelah yang pertama dengan bungsu Uchiha, kini ia bertunangan dengan anak tunggal dari Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki, sang pahlawan desa dan calon Hokage.

Terlihat Sakura dengan kimono merahnya yang menjuntai hingga kebawah menutupi kakinya yang mulus seperti porselen dan jenjang tengah menatap tubuhnya yang masih langsing. Walaupun ia sudah berbadan dua, tapi belum kelihatan karena kehamilannya baru seminggu.

"Hm…ternyata aku cantik juga. Aku kira kimono pilihan Naruto ini tidak pas ditubuhku, ternyata pas sekali," Sakura berbicara dengan cermin, terlihat ia sangat bangga. Ia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum, entah karena ia tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada Naruto atau karena Naruto yang sudah mengisi harinya dengan keceriaan dan juga canda tawa. Ia sendiri bingung, ia merasakan ia sangat bahagia.

"Siapa dulu donk yang memilihnya…,"

"Naruto..," Sakura berbalik dan mendapati tunangannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran khasnya. "Kau mengagetkanku. Kau suka sekali seperti itu. Walaupun pintunya terbuka, ketuklah dulu, dasar Naruto baka!"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia merindukan panggilan _'Naruto Baka'_ dari Sakura. Ia pun masuk kedalam dan dan menghampiri Sakura. "Eh, Sakura-chan, bagaimana penampilanku? Aku tampan tidak?"

"Hm….sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya," jawab Sakura terkekeh. Sakura melihat penampilan Naruto yang memakai kimono hitam yang terlihat sederhana tapi dari bahannya terlihat kimono ini sangat mahal. Entah ia membelinya dimana karena ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu Sakura. Kimono merah itu pun ia berikan pada Sakura tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura. Naruto hanya mengatakan kalau Sakura akan sangat cantik jika mengenakannya.

"Hah…Sakura-chan. Berbohonglah sedikit dengan mengataiku tampan. Padahal aku ingin mengatakan kalau kau hari ini sangat cantik," ucap Naruto yang juga terkekeh.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan kalau hari ini kau sangat tampan, Naruto," mendengar itu Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ia tak perduli, entah Sakura berbohong atau jujur yang penting wanitanya itu mengatainya dengan kata tampan.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo..turun," katanya lembut. Saat Sakura ingin menyambut tangannya, ia melihat jarinya.

"Ah..tunggu sebentar, Naruto," Sakura lalu berbalik ke meja riasnya lalu melepas cincin tunangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ditatapnya sebentar lalu disimpannya didalam kotak perhiasannya yang kecil.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tak usah dipikirkan. Anggap saja itu penmberian Sasuke padaku. Lagipula apa kata teman-teman kalau sampai mereka tahu kalau aku memakai dua cincin? Memangnya aku segitu rakusnya sama cincin. Sudahlah jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Sekarang ayo kita turun. Mana tanganmu? Kau mau membuatku turun sendiri?"

"Ah..iya. Ayo Hime-sama, kita turun sekarang," sekali lagi ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura. Dan sekarang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sakura.

**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI~**

**

* * *

**

"Wow…ini dia pasangan yang berbahagia. Sudah muncul rupanya," teriak Kiba dengan suaranya yang dibesar-besarkan dan disambut dengan gonggongan Akamaru. Dan semua langsung melihat kearah Sakura dan Naruto yang turun dari tangga. Meningglkan aktivitas mereka yang sedang melakukan macam-macam kegiatan sambil menunggu pasangan ini.

"Wah…kau cantik sekali, Sakura," puji Shizune yang membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Eh…eh…Sakura-chan. Kau kan kemarin bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun, terus sekarang dengan Naruto-kun. Lalu denganku kapan?" tanya Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tentu saja dengan semangat jiwa mudanya. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya cengo. Memangnya Sakura-chan nya piala bergilir?

"Iya Sakura. Lee muridku itu sangat menyukaimu," tambah guru Gai, tentu saja dengan semangat jiwa mudanya. Hah..kalau ada istilah _like father like son, _ maka istilah yang cocok buat mereka adalah _like teacher like student._ Sementara Kakashi hanya sweatdrop. Memangnya pertunangan itu seperti gonta-ganti partner tiap kali misi?

'**BLETAK'**

"Aw…sakit, Tenten," teriak Lee kesakitan dan meringis karena kepalanya dipukul oleh Tenten.

"Makanya kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan. Kau pikir acara ini main-main, hah! Lagipula mana mau Sakura mau denganmu?" teriak Tenten didepan wajah Lee, dan menunjuk Lee dengan sadisnya. Mendengar perkataan Tenten yang terkesan jujur, ia lalu pundung di sudut ruangan.

"Wah….sepertinya Tenten sangat jujur yah," celetuk Sai yang berada tepat disamping Naruto. "Mulut wanita memang tajam,"

GLEK. Sai langsung menelan air ludahnya saat para wanita yang ada disitu memberikan deathglare padanya terutama teman seangkatannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Sai dengan pandangan iba. Benar-benar tidak bisa menbaca suasana.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menggoda kami? Atau kuusir kalian semua dari pestaku," ancam Naruto dengan muka yang pura-pura dicemberutkan. Sudah cukup kegaduhan di hari istimewanya ini. Kalau seperti ini terus mau kapan acaranya dimulai?

"Baik kami akan pergi. Dan kau harus membersihkan rumah ini sendiri, Naruto," jawab Shino dengan hawa dingin seperti biasa.

"Ya..kami juga tidak dibayar olehmu. Sudah syukur setelah acara ini kami mau membantumu beres-beres," ejek Neji yang tak kalah dingin.

Naruto kalah telak. Pembalasan yang lebih telak. Hah..kasihan nasibmu, Naruto. Niat mau menghentikan mulut teman-temanmu malah mulutmu yang bungkam.

"Sudahlah…maafkan Naruto yah… dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang dia katakan. Dia kan Baka," Sakura ikut-ikutan mengejek Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menoleh.

"Kukira kau akan membelaku, Sakura-chan," Sakura hanya tertawa melihat Naruto.

Sementara itu

"Wah…anak Bibi benar-benar cantik hari ini. Aku tidak melihat ada raut wajah sedih dari Sakura," kata Ino yang sejak tadi menemani Ibu Sakura di sofa.

"Yah..anak itu memang cantik. Semoga kehidupannya yang selanjutnya akan bahagia," jawab Ibu Sakura.

"Bibi jangan khawatir, selama ada Naruto, Sakura akan baik-bak saja," sahut Shikamaru yang rupanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya ia tamu yang paling diam saat ini. Otaknya masih saja sibuk berpikir.

Ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Ia lega, karena teman-temannya percaya pada Naruto dan tentu saja ia juga percaya pada Naruto kalau ia akan membahagiakan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kalian, bisakah kita memulai acara ini sekarang?" tiba-tiba suara nenek Tsunade menginterupsi mereka yang kerjaannya hanya main-main. Semua reflek menoleh pada Tsunade.

"Hah…katakan saja kalau kau mau minum sake, nek," sahut Naruto.

"Kau..kurang ajar sekali. Aku tidak akan melantikmu menjadi Hokage nanti, lihat saja," ancam Tsunade.

"Hiyaaaa…jangan nek. Nanti arwah ayahku akan marah dan ibuku akan mengutukku kalau aku tidak menjadi Hokage. Nenek mau melihatku menjadi batu gara-gara kutukan ibuku?" Naruto memelas berharap Tsunade akan mencabut perkataannya.

"Aku akan senang melihatmu jadi batu. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi populasi masyarakat Konoha. Dan orang seribut dirimu seharusnya menjadi batu, hanya itu cara agar kau diam. Dan ah…satu lagi, patungmu akan kupasang di depan gerbang Konoha," ejek Tsunade.

"Itu terlalu sopan dan terlalu bagus buat Naruto, Hokage-sama. Sebaiknya kita memasang patungnya di bukit paling belakang desa kita. Karena kalau di gerbang semua yang lewat akan mengira Naruto pahlawan," tambah Kakashi dengan maksud yang sangat tidak terpuji. Mengejek Naruto.

Wajah Naruto telihat merah karena menahan marah. Apalagi semuanya menertawakannya.

"Sudahlah…jangan dipikirkan. Tsunade-sama hanya bercanda kok," kata sakura yang dari tadi tidak terlepas dari gandengan Naruto. Ajaib. Kata-kata Sakura seperti mantra untuk mencegah kemarahan Naruto. Dan sekarang ia pun cengar-cengir kembali.

.

.

.

Acara pun dimulai. Naruto sudah menyiapkan cincin yang sangat indah berwarna perak dan tentu saja ada permata putih yang menghiasi cincin itu. Naruto memasang cincin itu pada Sakura dan Sakura pun ikut memasangkan cincinnya pada Naruto. Setelah pemasangan cincin itu terdengar riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Semua tampak bahagia, termasuk Sakura. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan berseri. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedang tertawa. Hatinya ikut senang melihat tunangannya tersenyum.

'_Teruslah seperti itu, Sakura-chan,'_

.

.

.

"Naruto, apa tidak adegan ciuman?" tanya Choji masih sambil membawa makanan yang tadi diambilnya,menanyakan hal yang aneh yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura blushing berat.

"Sakura-chan malu-malu sepertinya," celetuk Hinata. Semua memandangnya. Pertama, ia biasa saja dengan pertunangan ini. Seperti yang semua telah ketahui, Hinata menyukai Naruto, tapi siapa yang menyangka Hinata terlihat bahagia juga. Kedua, bicaranya tidak gagap.

Hinata yang sadar karena dipandangi langsung menunduk. "Gomen na,"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Bwahahahahahahaha," suara tertawa yang membahana terdengar. Mereka menertawakan Hinata yang tidak sadar atas perkataannya tadi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, tak kuasa menahan malu. Dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

'_Baka kau Hinata,'_

"Jadi? Ayo cium Sakura, Naruto," goda guru Kurenai. Wajah Naruto dan Sakura sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Naruto menoleh kepada Sakura dan wajahnya seakan-akan mengatakan "bagaimana ini" pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mengerti tatapan Naruto hanya menatap balik tunangannya itu dan memberi sebuah senyuman.

CUP…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

Rupanya Saudara-saudara adegan ciuman bibir tidak ada dalam acara ini. Yang ada Naruto hanya mengecup kening Sakura. Walaupun cukup lama dan kelihatan baik Sakura maupun Naruto sama-sama menikmati tapi tetep saja tidak seru.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…," langsung saja semua yang hadir meneriaki Naruto dan juga Sakura. Tentu saja mereka kecewa dengan adegan ini, pengennya disajikan sesuatu yang lebih, nyatanya malah disajikan dengan sangat kurang.

"Hal yang seperti ini tidak boleh disajikan didepan umum, tahu!" protes Naruto pada semua yang menyorakinya.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….,"

"Gak seru,"

" Kalau gak di bibir kurang romantis,"

Blablabla. Masih banyak lagi komentar yang terdengar disitu. Sementara yang punya pesta hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi ocehan mereka.

'_Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa melakukan itu kalau kami bukan melakukan ini atas dasar cinta? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya sedangkan cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan?'_

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan. Aku harap anakmu perempuan," kata Hinata. Sekarang para Kunoichi perempuan telah duduk bersama dan mengerumpi. Biasalah..gosipan para wanita dan tentu saja mereka merindukan saat mereka berkumpul dan bergosip seperti ini.

"Kalau aku justru ingin laki-laki," sahut Tenten. " Tapi warna rambutnya harus pink. Kan lucu kalau laki-laki punya rambut pink, hahahaha,"

"Tidak lucu Tenten. Anak Sakura bisa jadi banci nanti. Kalau aku ingin anak Sakura kembar," sahut Ino.

"Akan sulit untuk melahirkan, Ino-chan," celetuk Hinata. Ia membayangkan Sakura kesulitan melahirkan jika anaknya anak kembar. Apa Hinata tidak berpikir kalau ia juga perempuan? Semua bukan hanya Sakura pasti akan mengalami 'kesakitan' yang sama.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar teman-temannya mengoceh. Ia senang walaupun teman-temannya tahu ini bukan anak Naruto ataupun Sasuke, mereka tetap berharap anak itu lahir ke dunia.

"Ne Jidat, kau mau anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Hm…mana-mana saja. Asalkan ia lucu. Dan kalau perempuan ia cantik. Kalau laki-laki ia tampan, dan berhentilah memanggilku Jidat, Pig" sahut Sakura yang pura-pura emosi karena dipanggil Jidat

.

.

"Jagalah Sakura dengan baik,"

"Kakashi-sensei,"

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan teman-teman sesama shinobi laki-laki. Tapi ia tidak tampak fokus sampai Kakashi menegurnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan sekuat tenagaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu bisa sampai berapa lama aku menjaganya," sahut Naruto. Kakashi terlihat heran atas jawaban Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke kembali dan meminta Sakura-chan padaku? Haruskah aku memberikan Sakura-chan atau aku tetap mempertahankannya? Aku sebenarnya ingin mempertahankan Sakura-chan karena Sasuke juga sudah meninggalkannya seperti ini, tapi aku tidak mungkin egois dengan mempertahankannya sementara Sakura-chan tidak mencintaiku. Cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Kakashi-sensei?

"Satu-satunya yang harus kau lakukan adalah bersabar dan bertahan. Kau tahu, Kami-sama sekarang mengujimu. Kau akan tinggal bersama Sakura yang tidak mencintaimu. Ini saatnya kau harus bersabar melihat Sakura yang mungkin saja akan mengatakan ia rindu pada Sasuke di depanmu. Lalu kau tahu? Sepertinya Kami-sama telah membukakan jalannya padamu untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Siapa tahu Sakura akan berpaling padamu. Jadi bersabarlah," jawab Kakashi yang memberikan petuah pada Naruto.

"Siapapun yang mendapatkan Sakura, aku akan mendukungnya. Yang penting Sakura bahagia dan kalian bertiga bahagia. Karena kalian selamanya adalah murid kesayanganku," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

_**~KUROSAKI KUCHIKI~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto…kau mau membawaku kemana? Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sakura yang semakin tidak sabar. Bayangkan saja matamu ditutup dan dibawa entah kemana.

"Sabar Sakura-chan. Ah…sudah sampai," sahut Naruto.

"Kau akan menyukainya Sakura-chan," kata Naruto dan membuka penutup mata Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"Naruto…ini,"

TBC

* * *

**yay...kemanakah Naruto membawa Sakura? tebak...tebak...**

**Wkwkwkwkwkwk…lagi-lagi kepanjangan. Hehehehe…keenakan tulisnya.**

**Yup…untuk scene selanjutnya tidak ada pesakitan atau apapun. Dan bakal full scene NaruSaku.**

**Ceritanya semakin abal saja yah. Maaf, aku buat Hinata seolah-olah nerima kenyataan. Aku gak mau buat Hinata sakit hati. Nanti ceritanya kepanjangan.**

**entah kenapa saya jadi bingung ma lanjutannya... ada ide?**

**tolong beritahu saya  
**

**Please Review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna-san….**

**Arigatou buat yang udah mereview sampai chapter 3 kemarin. Semuanya dah saya balas ke PM masing-masing, dan review kalian panjang-panjang, dan saya senang sekali. Aku benar-benar gak menyangka fic saya ini banyak yang penasaran ma kelanjutannya. Untuk itulah hadir chapter 4.**

**Selama ini setelah melihat chapter 1 sampai 3, memang yang sangat kurang adalah deskripsi. Baik deskripsi tempat, suasana maupun suasana hati dari para tokoh, semuanya buruk. Saya memang tidak terlalu pandai buat deskripsi, *alah…bilang ajah kamu goblok* hehehehe… Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk deskripsi yang lebih baik dari yang chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**Ow ya, saya juga berpikir Naruto disini agak OOC banget. Biasanya dia lebih terkesan main-main, di fic ini malah dia lebih serius. Adakah yang menyadarinya? Wkwwkwkwkwk….**

**Ow yah, buat Rey619, buat usulannya untuk jadiin rated M, saya belum berani, masih geli buat nulis *dasar sok alim*, eits..jangan salah. Tapi kalau baca saya sangat suka sekali, malah bisa dibilang maniak, *evil smirk*. Lagian bentar lagi puasa, saya bisa dikutuk ma Kami-sama nya saya kalo buat kayak gituan, hehehehe…**

**Lagi-lagi saya banyak omong *memang kamu cerewet*. Ya sudah lanjut ke chap 4. Sesuai janji disini full NaruSaku dan belum ada konflik, jadi sedikit membosankan. Tapi para readers semua harus baca*maksa*. Ada sisi romance yang entah romantis apa tidak, tergantung penilaian readers sekalian melalui review. Jadi saya mohon reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun diterima.**

**.**

**.**

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

_**.**_

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei. Kalau aku yang punya, Naruto bakal jadian ma Sakura.

**Summary** : Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Naruto yang sangat mencintai Sakura pun membantu Sakura dalam menghadapi masalah peliknya. Tapi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan saat Sasuke datang kembali untuk menikahinya padahal Sakura sudah tahu perasaan Naruto padanya.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing :** Naruto X Sakura

**Rated :** T+

**Warning** : Story abal. Gaje. Typo banyak. Ada OC, tapi sebentar ajah keliatannya. Jangan lupa review yah…

.

.

**Story Begin**

**I'm Here For You**

**Chapter 4 : New Life **

**.**

**Kilas balik Chapter 3**

**.**

"Naruto…kau mau membawa ku kemana? Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sakura yang semakin tidak sabar. Bayangkan saja, matamu ditutup dan dibawa entah kemana.

"Sabarlah, Sakura-chan. Ah…sudah sampai," sahut Naruto. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Sakura-chan," tambah Naruto dan membuka kain yang menutup mata Sakura.

"…..,"

"….,"

"Naruto, ini….,"

.

.

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

_**,**_

Indah. Besar dan terawat. Itulah kesimpulan yang bisa diambil Sakura untuk sebuah rumah besar bercat putih. Berlantai dua dan sangat terawat di depannya ini. Bunga mawar, lily, dan berbagai macam bunga lainnya menghiasi rumah ini membuatnya tampak asri, indah dan menyejukkan.

Di sudut halaman rumah itu terdapat sebuah pohon yang kokoh dan besar serta rindang, lengkap dengan sebuah ayunan yang bisa memuat dua orang tergantung di pohon itu. Dan ada seset meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu ada di bawah pohon itu juga.

Rumah ini pun terlihat mempunyai fasilitas keamanan yang sangat terjamin. Terbukti dengan adanya dua orang Shinobi yang berjaga di depan rumah besar ini.

"Ini rumahku. Ah..bukan. Ini rumah ayah dan ibuku dulu. Disinilah mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua. Dulu sempat hancur sedikit akibat serangan Kyuubi, tapi direnovasi ulang seperti aslinya oleh perintah Hokage ketiga," Naruto langsung menjawab Sakura karena pasti Sakura akan bertanya.

"Warisan ayahmu? Kapan kau mendapatkannya? Kenapa tidak menceritakan hal yang seperti ini padaku?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Ahahaha…..," Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar Sakura yang menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan. "Sabar, Sakura-chan… aku mendapatkannya dua tahun lalu saat usiaku 20 tahun. Selama ini aku tidak tinggal disini. Aku masih kok tinggal di flat ku. Hanya saja jika aku ingin dan merindukan ayah dan ibu, aku akan kesini. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan ini pada kalian, karena aku tidak mungkin membanggakan sesuatu yang bukan punyaku, seperti rumah ini. Ini kan punya ayahku bukan punyaku, walaupun sudah diberikan padaku," jawab Naruto

"Inilah sifat yang sangat aku sukai darimu. Kau selalu rendah hati, mungkin kalau orang lain dan mungkin termasuk aku, pasti sudah membanggakan diri," ujar Sakura yang kembali menatap rumah yang Sakura anggap seperti istana itu. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi

"Ne, Naruto siapa dua orang Shinobi itu?" tunjuk Sakura yang penasaran dengan kehadiran Shinobi itu.

"Oh…itu…. Namanya Himuro-san dan yang itu namanya Maruko-san. Memang selalu ada yang menjaga rumah ini. Dan kali ini giliran mereka. Ayo masuk Sakura-chan. Matahari makin meninggi saja," jawab Naruto sekaligus membawa Sakura masuk.

"Ohayou..Himuro-san…Maruko-san," sapa Sakura dilengkapi dengan senyumnya dan juga Naruto saat melewati kedua Shinobi yang sedang bersenda gurau didalam pos penjagaan mereka, di kediaman Namikaze. Yang bernama Himuro mempunyai tinggi tubuh setinggi Kakashi. Umurnya sekitar 27-28 tahun, raut wajahnya tegas seperti Itachi, tapi sepertinya tidak galak, dan terlihat kalau kulitnya sawo matang. Sedangkan yang bernama Maruko, umurnya sekitar 27-26 tahun, berkulit putih dan raut wajahnya seperti Kiba, serta postur tubuhnya yang seperti Yamato.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto-san, Sakura-san,"sapa mereka berdua kembali.

.

.

.

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

_**.**_

Rumah yang sangat bersih dan rapi. Dengan dinding berwarna putih yang mendominasi. Perabotan yang terlihat berkelas dan mahal, dan terawat. Entah sudah diganti atau hanya dirawat selama 22 tahun ini, entahlah . Lalu terlihat tangga yang terbuat dari kayu yang dijamin sangat kuat sehingga tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua ini sangat kokoh. Sakura langsung saja berkeliling, ingin melihat seberapa besar rumah ini. Karena jujur saja, ia sangat terkesan dengan rumah ini.

SAKURA'S POV

_Inikah rumah Hokage keempat dan istrinya? Sungguh…ini rumah yang sangat indah. Aku belum pernah melihat rumah yang seindah ini. Aku merasa terhormat ada disini. Tempatnya sangat nyaman karena letaknya di pinggiran desa. Angin sejuk lebih terasa disini daripada di tengah-tengah desa._

_Aku menelusuri rumah ini dan sampai pada ruang keluarga. Disini terlihat sebuah meja dengan 4 kursi yang mengelilinginya, dan aku yakin ini adalah meja makan. Lalu ada sekat dan dibalik sekat itu terdapat dapur. Peralatan dapurnya masih baru. Pasti Naruto yang menggantikannya, karena tidak mungkin kan peralatan dapur 22 tahun lalu tidak akan menjadi berkarat. Tapi untuk apa Naruto mengganti perabotannya kalau ia tidak tinggal disini? Dasar aneh._

_Lalu aku mendapati kamar kosong. Sepertinya ini ruang tidur untuk tamu yang akan datang, karena desainnya yang biasa, tempat tidur dengan ukuran sedang dan ada kamar mandinya yang langsung berada di kamar itu._

_Aku pun ingin melihat-lihat halaman belakang. Terdapat pintu dari kayu berwarna coklat, dan pasti itu menuju halaman belakang. Saat aku bnerjalan kesana, mataku menangkap sebuah pintu lagi disampingku tepat dibawah tangga. Saat aku membukanya, tepat seperti dugaanku, ada kamar mandi bersama di balik pintu itu. Aku hanya melongok sekilas, hanya tampak olehku bathtub dan juga westafel juga kaca. _

_Saat aku membuka pintu coklat itu, tampak pemandangan yang aku jamin pemandangan paling indah di Konoha. Halaman belakang ini penuh dengan bunga mawar merah. Jika saja tidak ada jalan setapak yang sengaja dibuat agar tidak menginjak bunga-bunga ini, pasti sudah kusebut taman bunga mawar merah. Hm…harum yang berasal dari bunga-bunga ini sangat menyejukkan hati dan menyegarkan. Aku tahu pasti ada yang merawatnya selama 22 tahun ini tapi yamg menanamnya terlebih dahulu pasti Ibu Naruto._

_Setelah puas dengan pemandangan disitu aku belum puas kalau belum ke atas. Aku masuk dan melangkah keatas tangga. Aku melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk diam. Entahlah, apa yang dipikirkannya, semoga yang dipikirkannya tidak membuatnya sedih._

_Diatas, terdapat tiga kamar rupanya. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat kamar yang paling ujung kanan. Kamar ini bau…mawar. Aku yakin ini pasti kamar Ibu dan Ayah Naruto. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung keluar , karena merasa sangat tidak sopan. Tapi aku melihat balkon yang diberi sekat jendela besar. Segera aku membuka jendela itu dan wushhh…angin sejuk langsung menerpa wajahku._

_Sepertinya kedua kamar lainnya juga mempunyai balkon karena saat aku melihat ke samping kiriku, pemandangan balkon ini juga sama. Jadi kedua kamar lainnya juga punya balkon yang sama. Aku mendekat dan menumpukan tanganku pada pembatas beranda. Aku membiarkan angin sejuk khas Konoha membelai wajahku dan meniupkan rambutku yang semakin lama semakin panjang dan membiarkannya tergerai begitu saja. Sebagian desa Konoha bisa kulihat dari sini, dan tentu saja sebuah gedung paling besar dan paling mewah yaitu gedung Hokage juga tampak disini._

SAKURA'S POV END

.

"Ini kamar ibu dan ayahku dulu," tiba-tiba Naruto menyapa Sakura yang sedang asyik melihat desa.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di pintu masuk. "Ah…Naruto, maaf, aku tidak sengaja masuk kemari," Naruto hanya tersenyum menandakan bahwa tidak apa-apa.

Sakura masuk kembali ke kamar. Matanya mengedar kemana-mana. Dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja rias, dan dipegangnya. "Ini ibumu yah? Wajahnya cantik sekali walaupun dalam keadaan hamil tua. Kalau ayahmu sich, jangan ditanya lagi. Dia memang tampan sekali," puji Sakura. Ia begitu mengagumi Kushina saat melihat paras nya dalam bingkai itu. Rambut merahnya yang panjang, raut wajah cantiknya yang menandakan kelembutan disana bersanding dengan seorang pria yang hebat, ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze yang terlihat begitu gagah dalam balutan jubah Hokagenya. Tapi ia tidak merasa heran dengan ketampanan ayah Naruto karena fotonya pun ada di ruang Hokage. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau Kushina sangat cantik karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kushina walaupun hanya dalam sebuah foto. Apalagi aslinya?

Naruto masuk dan bergabung dengan Sakura. "Oh ya? Terima kasih pujiannya. Mereka pasti senang mendengarnya. Hanya ini yang mereka tinggalkan untukku sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka dirumah ini," jawab Naruto yang melihat foto itu juga, tapi dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura memegang bahu Naruto, mencoba menghiburnya. "Aku turut bersedih, tapi jangan mengira hanya ini saja yang mereka tinggalkan untukmu. Kau tahu, kasih sayang yang mereka tinggalkan untukmu lebih berharga daripada apapun," dan ia meletakkan kembali foto orangtua Naruto.

Naruto membalas genggaman Sakura pada bahunya. "hm…aku tahu. Setiap orangtua pasti akan begitu," Naruto menarik Sakura untuk duduk di ranjang orangtuanya "Aku juga mengatakan ia sangat cantik saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Tapi dulu aku sempat mengira ibuku wujud asli dari Kyuubi, hehehehe….,"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Mana mungkin Kyuubi secantik ini, Naruto," tanya Sakura heran karena bisa-bisanya Naruto mengira ibunya adalah wujud asli dari Kyuubi.

"Karena saat pertama kali aku melihat ibuku, waktu aku sedang belajar mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi. Ia yang membantuku mengendalikan Kyuubi dan juga menceritakan masa laluku. Tapi jangan mengira kalau ia selalu baik. Walau aku hanya bertemu dengannya sebentar, kepalaku sudah dipukul olehnya sebanyak 2 kali. Dan itu sakit sekali, belum lagi bentakannya, membuatku merinding. Singkatnya ibuku juga galak sekali, hehehe," tambahnya lagi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mungkin karena kau menyinggungnya, Naruto,"

"Ah…sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. Ayo, kita ke kamar sebelah," Naruto lagi-lagi menarik tangan Sakura.

.

.

"Masuklah," kata Naruto pada Sakura. Mereka telah sampai dikamar tengah. Kamar ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan kamar yang tadi hanya saja kamar ini didominasi warna pink, ranjang ukuran king size dengan bed cover pink bergambar bunga sakura. Meja rias yang mungil, lengkap dengan cermin rias. Lalu lemari kayu yang besar dan tinggi, terdapat kaca yang sama tingginya dengan lemarinya, yang menempel menjadi satu dengan lemarinya, sehingga saat berkaca seluruh tubuh akan terlihat.

Sakura terheran-heran. Kamar ini berbeda dari kamar yang tadi. Melihat keheranan Sakura, Naruto langsung berkata dengan riangnya, "Ini kamarmu, Sakura-chan,"

"Nan..nani? kamarku? Tapi Naruto bukannya kita masih bisa tinggal di flat-mu? Lagipula…aku..Naruto..ini berlebihan!" Sakura berbalik dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto berjalan melewati Sakura. Dan membuka jendela yang menghubungkan kamar dan balkon. "Kau mau kau dan anakmu tinggal di flat ku yang sempit, bau dan juga kotor itu?"

'Tapi kan, jangan bercanda Naruto. Ini rumah orangtuamu. Aku…sungguh…ini..,"

Naruto berbalik menggenggam bahu Sakura dengan sangat lembut agar Sakura tidak kesakitan. "Sakura-chan, tolong dengarkan aku. Ini sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Kau harus mendapatkan tempat yang layak. Lagipula alasanku tidak ingin tinggal disini adalah rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ku tempati sendiri. Sekarang sudah ada kau dan tentu saja anak dalam kandunganmu itu. Jadi rumah ini akan terasa lebih ramai, kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura tersipu. Ia merasa sangat istimewa saat ini, juga sangat bahagia. Langsung saja dipeluknya Naruto. "Arigatou, Naruto,"

"Hehehehe, doita, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto yang membalas pelukan Sakura-channya.

.

.

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**.**_

" Naruto,"

"Ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Ehm…apa aku boleh kembali bekerja dirumah sakit?" tanya Sakura suatu pagi, saat mereka berdua sedang sarapan.

Naruto mendongak dan meninggalkan sejenak ramen buatan Sakura yang sedang dilahapnya dengan sangat tidak sabaran. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Kandunganmu sudah 3 bulan, semakin membesar, Sakura-chan, kau harus banyak istirahat,"

"Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk diam dirumah selama 9 bulan penuh? Sudah 3 bulan aku dirumah, aku tidak ada kegiatan. Aku ingin kembali bekerja. Ino dan Hinata pun tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mengunjungiku tiap hari. Lalu Shizune-senpai tidak harus datang kesini lagi untuk mengecek kehamilanku, karena dirumah sakit aku bisa rutin mengeceknya," protes Sakura dan menggembungkan pipinya karena Naruto yang terlalu overprotektif padanya.

Naruto menghela napas. Pagi-pagi sudah diomeli. "Hah…baiklah…tapi ada syaratnya,"

Jawab Naruto. Lebih baik ia mengijinkannya daripada mendengar omelan Sakura, apalagi selama hamil kalau Sakura naik darah ia akan mengomel sepanjang hari tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang mulai bosan dengan omelannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Waduh…Sakura-chan marah ya? Jangan marah donk…nanti anakmu bisa ketularan," canda Naruto.

"Biar saja. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang katakan apa syaratnya,"

Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sangat galak.

Naruto tentu saja tidak ingin dibunuh pagi-pagi. Segera saja ditelannya ramen yang baru dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Dengan sangat cepat. "Baik..baik…syaratnya, aku yang akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit dan pulang dari rumah sakit kau harus menungguku untuk pulang bersama. Lalu hari sabtu dan minggu kau harus libur, tidak boleh bekerja apapun alasannya,"

"Hah! kau sudah seperti diktator saja. Baiklah aku akan menuruti, Naruto, daripada aku jadi tua dalam rumah" keluh Sakura. "Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan persiapanmu, Naruto? Kau sudah bisa menguasai protokol Hokage?" begitu-begitu Sakura masih perhatian dengan persiapan Naruto dilantik menjadi Hokage.

"Pelantikan Hokage masih lumayan lama, Sakura-chan… lagipula kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku belajar dengan cepat walaupun itu membosankan. Tapi yah…apa boleh buat ini untuk impianku," jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum menjawab, Naruto," Omel Sakura karena Naruto selalu saja seperti itu. Ini namanya calon Hokage? Makan dengan sopan saja, sepertinya ia harus masih diajari.

"Yes, Mom," Sakura tersipu saat Naruto memanggilnya begitu. Ia jadi seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

.

.

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap untuk kembali bekerja Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto saat ia menjemput Sakura dikamarnya.

"Tidak ada kata tidak siap bagiku, Naruto. Kau saja yang melarangku bekerja. Aku jadi khawatir, sekarang masih tidak ya aku membedakan mana jarum infus dan jarum suntik?" gerutu Sakura dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakura-chan kan Kunoichi terbaik…hal sekecil itu pasti masih tahu kok. Ayolah Sakura-chan, ini masih pagi. Jangan cemberut terus. Kau sangat jelek…..," ejek Naruto.

"Arrgh…aku malas mendengarkanmu. Cepat antar aku ke rumah sakit," Sakura melewati Naruto dan hendak pergi.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, sini aku bantu. Hati-hati turun di tangga," Naruto lalu menuntun Sakura menuruni tangga. Inilah kebiasaan Naruto sejak perut Sakura semakin membesar. Ia selalu menuntun Sakura naik maupun turun tangga. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, kemarahannya karena sedang hamil mereda karena mendapat perhatian yang berlebih. Kandungannya baru 3 bulan, tapi perhatian Naruto sudah seperti ini, apalagi saat kandungannya makin membesar.

"Oh iya, Sakura-chan, Ino mengatakan padaku, saat kehamilanmu 5 bulan, kau akan sering kecapekan dan mungkin akan kesusahan berjalan, jadi kamarmu kupindahkan ke lantai satu, ya? Aku agak khawatir kalau kau harus naik turun tangga," Naruto menyampaikan maksudnya. Ia memikirkan hal ini sejak seminggu yang lalu saat Ino datang mengunjungi Sakura.

"Hm….kapan si Pig itu memberitahumu?" tanya Sakura dengan masih berpegangan pada sisi tangga yang dituruninya bersama Naruto.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan kamar itu, kita renovasi ulang saja dan buat kamarnya persis dengan kamarmu diatas, bagaimana?" usul Naruto pada Sakura takut-takut Sakura akan tidak merasa nyaman nanti.

"Tidak perlu. Itu sudah cukup,"jawab Sakura singkat. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan Naruto.

.

.

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

_**.**_

"Ya ampun…aku kaget sekali. Sudah 4 bulan tidak kelihatan, Sakura-san akhirnya masuk juga. Kami kesepian nich," tegur seorang perawat bernama Ayumi yang berparas cantik dan berambut pirang.

"Bukan mauku untuk tidak bekerja, masalahnya orang baka ini yang melarangku bekerja," tunjuk Sakura pada Naruto yang berada disampingnya, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Wah…calon suami yang baik," jawab Ayumi. "Kehamilanmu sudah berapa bulan Sakura-san?"

"Sudah 3 bulan," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku harap anak Sakura-san akan sehat," kata Ayumi lagi.

"Tentu! Ia akan sehat seperti ayahnya ini dan tentu saja akan cantik seperti ibunya, benar kan Sakura-chan?" jawab Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan meringis, Naruto selalu mengakui anak dalam kandungan Sakura adalah anaknya padahal kenyataannya justru terbalik 360 derajat.

"Jagalah kandungan Sakura-san baik-baik. Biasanya masa-masa sekarang banyak kendala. Ya sudah aku mau ke ruang pasien dulu. Ja ne, Sakura-san, Naruto-san,"Ayumi lalu menghilang di belokan koridor rumah sakit.

.

Naruto dan Sakura melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan Sakura.

"Jidat…aku senang kau kembali, " teriak seseorang yang pasti sudah sangat dikenal oleh mereka berdua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino. Gadis itu lalu berlari kearah mereka

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Pig! Mana kunci ruanganku? Aku mau masuk," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Hei… apa ini yang disebut bawaan orang hamil? Kerjaannya marah-marah melulu. Apa dia setiap hari seperti ini, Naruto?" tanya Ino pada Naruto seraya memberikan kunci ruangan Sakura pada Naruto dan membukakan pintunya.

"Aku tidak berani komentar. Lihat saja sendiri," jawab Naruto. Dia jelas takut menjawab, karena ia masih ingin hidup.

Mata Sakura tampak berbinar saat melihat ruangan yang sudah ditinggalkannya 4 bulan ini. Masih sama. Rapi dan bersih. Ruangan minimalis yang didominasi warna putih. Rak yang berisi arsip pasien-pasiennya. Lalu meja dan kursi yang biasa ditempatinya untuk melepas lelah setelah bekerja ataupun untuk memeriksa laporan kesehatan pasiennya. Lalu alat medis sederhana pada umumnya yang terdapat dimejanya, dan sebuah ranjang khusus pasien yang memeriksa, dan tentu saja ini yang membuatnya bangga yaitu baju resmi dokternya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding di ruangan Sakura. Sudah jam 8 lewat 5 menit.

"Gawat ! Sakura-chan aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah telat 5 menit, mati aku dari nenek nanti," ujar Naruto mendadak histeris.

"Makanya tadi kubilang jangan mengantarku masuk, itu sich kau yang salah bukan aku," timpal Sakura.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sakura-chan… Aku harus mengantarmu sampai sini. Nah, anak ayah, jangan nakal, jangan buat ibumu repot, Ok!" jawab Naruto seraya menunduk dan mensejajarkan diri dengan perut Sakura dan bicara dengan calon bayinya. "Aku pergi, Sakura-chan," tambahnya lagi dan mencium kening Sakura sekilas dan pergi.

"Hah…Naruto itu masih saja ceroboh. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Tsunade-sama pasti akan murka. Tapi sepertinya ia sangat perhatian padamu dan anakmu," kata Ino yang kagum melihat Naruto yang sudah sangat dewasa dalam hal perhatian.

"Kurasa kau benar. Tapi hatiku miris saat ia mengakui ini adalah anak kandungnya, Ino," jawab Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

.

.

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

_**.**_

"Waktunya minum obat dan minum susu, Sakura-chan…..," teriak Naruto yang berjalan dari arah dapur ke ruang makan.

"Aku tahu Naruto. Tapi jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau seperti orang kebakaran jenggot," kata Sakura yang menegur Naruto karena ulahnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak punya jenggot, Sakura-chan. Jadi tidak mungkin bisa terbakar," jawab Naruto polos.

Sakura cengo. 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik lalu _'BLETAK'_. Begitulah bunyi kepala Naruto yang duduk disamping Sakura berbunyi. "Dasar Baka! Itu hanya kiasan Naruto, kiasan! Ya ampun, ibu dan ayah mu jelas harus tabah menghadapi anak sepertimu. Apa mereka tahu kalau kau se-Baka ini!" seru Sakura setelah memukul kepala Naruto dengan kerasnya.

"Aduh…sakit Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kok maksudmu, hanya saja aku ingin membuatmu kesal. Hahahaha… Kau tahu, kau yang seperti ini terlihat lebih…cantik," jawab Naruto masih dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit terhantam tangan batu Sakura.

_BLUSH_… Pipi Sakura memerah. Wanita manapun jika dipuji seperti ini jelas akan tersipu malu. Tapi Sakura langsung mengontrol dirinya kembali agar pipinya yang merona tidak dilihat Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Nah, bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu tadi?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran. Ia ingin mendengar Naruto menceritakan pelajaran Hokage nya sebelum ia tidur.

"..ha..ha," Naruto tertawa kaku. "Bagaimana yah? Bisa dibilang sukses bisa juga tidak," jawab Naruto.

.

_**FLASHBACK : ON**_

" NARUTO! DARIMANA SAJA KAU, HAH?" teriakkan Tsunade pagi-pagi memekakkan telinga Naruto. Saking menggelegar teriakan Tsunade, burung-burung yang hinggap di menara Hokage kabur dengan cepatnya, ada yang sedang menelan makanannya langsung keselak. Ada yang menggigit cacing, tapi burung itu langsung melepas cacingnya saking kagetnya. Sedangkan banyak anak kecil di bawah gedung hokage yang kebetulan lewat, menangis dengan sangat keras mendengar suara itu. Sedangkan manula yang tuli tidak perlu memeriksakan telinganya di dokter THT, karena akan percuma akibat teriakan yang memperparah kondisi telinga mereka.

"Nenek jangan berteriak. Dengarlah, banyak anak yang menangis di bawah karena nenek!" jawab Naruto yang merasa iba dengan anak-anak tak berdosa itu. Tangisan anak-anak kecil itupun tidak kalah kencangnya dengan teriakan sang Hokage kelima sudah seperti paduan suara tangisan bayi.

"KAU! DASAR MAKHLUK KUNING SIALAN" teriak Tsunade lagi tapi kali ini sebuah botol sake dilayangkan dan akan tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

Dengan gaya slow motion ala Matrix, Naruto berhasil menghindar. Dan ternyata botol sake itu terus melayang hingga ke pintu, yang rupa-rupanya ada Kakashi dan juga Yamato yang baru datang. Tapi dengan instingnya Kakashi berhasil menghindar dan….

'_BUKKK…JDARR..KLONTANG…'_

Bunyi pertama botol sake yang terkena kepala Yamato. Yamato terlalu asyik tertawa, malah terbahak- bahak, entah apa yang diceritakan Kakashi padanya, sehingga ia tidak sadar botol sake melayang kearahnya dan hanya terus tertawa.

"Yamato taichou, awas…..," seru Naruto tapi sudah terlambat.

Bunyi kedua. Saking kuatnya lemparan Tsunade, begitu botol itu terkena kepala Yamato, tubuh Yamato langsung terhempas dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya sampai retak.

Bunyi ketiga. Bunyi botol sake. Setelah menghantam kepala Yamato botol itu langsung saja menggelinding dengan indahnya. Sedangkan Yamato telah tepar tak berdaya di lantai. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

**FLASHBACK : OFF **

**.**

"Lalu karena aku yang bersalah karena secara tidak langsung akulah penyebab Yamato-taichou terluka, lagipula nenek menjatuhkan semua kesalahannya padaku, maka aku dihukum oleh nenek belajar sampai jam 10 malam. Sedangkan Yamato taichou langsung disembuhkan oleh Shizune-nee. Tapi karena alasan mau menjemputmu, aku dipulangkan jam 9," kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hahahahahhahaha…. Kasihan juga yah Yamato-taichou, nasibnya menyedihkan, " Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar cerita Naruto tadi.

"Sakura-chan…berhentilah tertawa seperti itu. Itu bukan cara tertawa untuk perempuan," seru Naruto melihat gaya tertawa Sakura yang sama sekali tidak anggun. Ia jadi teringat dengan cara tertawa ibunya yang sangat tidak sopan bagi perempuan.

"Hahahahaha, maaf Naruto. Tapi aku bener-bener tidak tahan," ujar Sakura yang masih tertawa.

"Aduh…aku jadi menyesal menceritakan ini padamu, Sakura-chan. Ayo naik, kita tidur sudah larut malam. Biarkan saja gelasnya disitu, besok saja baru dicuci," kata Naruto dan segera membawa Sakura naik ke atas kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Hei Sakura, apa kau merasa agak lelah karena membawa anakmu di dalam perutmu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura setelah Sakura berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tentu saja berat Naruto. Kau harus jadi perempuan untuk merasakannya. Tapi, kau tahu, seorang Ibu tidak akan merasa lelah meskipun membawa anak dalam perutnya kemana-mana. Ini justru menyenangkan," jawab Sakura yang mulai terlihat naluri keibuannya dan mulai mengelus perutnya. Naruto hanya diam saat melihat itu.

"Berarti ibuku dulu seperti itu yah," gumam Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku yakin pasti begitu. Ibumu pasti senang membawamu kemana-mana meskipun kau masih dalam perut ibumu, Naruto," jawab Sakura dan tersenyum memandangi Naruto.

"Hanya dalam kandungan tapi aku tidak pernah dibawa kemana-mana mengenakan tangannya. Aku tidak pernah dibimbing oleh tangannya," jawab Naruto.

Sakura mendekati Naruto yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto, "apa kau marah karena mereka meninggalkanmu?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura "aku hanya ingin bersama mereka lebih lama lagi, bukan dengan waktu sesingkat itu, Sakura-chan," ungkap Naruto dengan air muka sendu. "Tapi aku tidak marah pada mereka karena mereka melakukan ini untukku dan juga desa kita," tambahnya lagi

"….,"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau tidur. Besok harus kerja lagi kan? Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku atau datang langsung ke kamarku," kata Naruto yang menyuruh Sakura untuk berbaring sementara ia menyelimuti Sakura. Kamar Naruto tepat disebelah kamar Sakura, oleh karena itu Sakura tinggal memanggilnya saja. Lagi-lagi Naruto belum mau terbuka tentang kesedihannya pada Sakura. Sakura merasa Naruto ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan tapi tidak bisa.

"Ehm, Naruto. Arigatou, " ucap Sakura dengan penuh rasa tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Doita, Sakura-chan,"

'_CUP'_

Satu ciuman lagi dari Naruto di kening Sakura. Kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sakura tidak memberontak, menolak ataupun sekedar melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Naruto berhenti mencium keningnya dengan sangat lama. Ia hanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Naruto yang menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini bahkan saat Sasuke mencium dan mencumbunya. Belum lagi jantungnya yang makin berdetak kencang, sedangkan Sakura dapat merasakan debaran jantung Naruto yang lebih kencang dari dirinya karena Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi.

Sakura semakin memejamkan matanya saat ciuman Naruto semakin turun dan turun hingga ke pipi Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura menekan kepala Naruto, seakan ingin meminta lebih. Seakan ingin merasakan lebih. Bukan hanya ini, ia ingin lebih.

Naruto terus menjelajahi setiap pipi Sakura dan saat Naruto menuju bibirnya.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Hentikan,'_

Suara hati Naruto menghetikan semuanya. Menghentikan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang Sakura rasakan. Dengan cepat Naruto menghentikan ciumannya sebelum itu terlanjur lebih dalam. Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan Sakura pun menjauhkan tangannya yang masih berada di kepala Naruto.

"Gomen na, Sakura-chan. Oyasumi," dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan Sakura yang yang tercengang dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

,

,

_TBC_

_._

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

_**.**_

Bunuh saya. Ayo bunuh saya.

Readers : Ayo…. *bawa senjata tajam*

Chap ini menurut saya paling gaje, abal dan ARRGGGHHHH…*teriak frustasi*. Saya mohon commentnya untuk chapter ini. Saya harap reader semua menyukainya.

Maaf Naruto tidak jadi nyium Sakura. Tapi mungkin nanti pasti ada saat mereka melakukan yang lebih 'panas'. Bukan berarti berubah rated loh. Tetep T. Saya masih merinding kalo harus buat rated M, tapi sekali lagi kalau baca sangat suka dan doyan, wkwwkkwkwkwkwk….

Manusia nista jangan ditiru.

Ok…sesuai ide dari Ridho Uciha, chap depan dan seterusnya walaupun tidak banyak, saya akan menambahkan pair ShikaIno. Trus, mungkin juga SasuHina. Siapa yang setuju angkat kaki *Plak*

Mohon reviewnya…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saya kembali…..**_

_**Fuah….kerja di bagian administrasi benar-benar melelahkan. Sudah selesai yang ini, belum sempat bernafas, ada lagi yang datang. Baikin kontrak inilah, itulah. Fuh…sebel jadinya, pengen hajar ajah bosnya *Loh…malah curhat***_

_**Sebenarnya buat chapter 5 ini saya benar-benar kehabisan akal dan ide. Saya bingung chap 5 ini seperti apa, ya? Jadi maaf kalau agak ceritanya membosankan dan jelek plus gaje. Tapi tetep saya minta reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun.**_

_**Hontou ni arigatou buat semua reader yang sudah review fic ini dengan setia. Semua masukan, kritik dan ketidaksabaran kalian buat nunggu fic ini benar-benar buat saya terharu. Hikz….**_

_**Dan review kalian sudah saya balas ke PM masing-masing…**_

_**dan buat yang gak login**_

_**Rinzu15 : wah...arigatou gozaimasu dah di bilang bagus rinzu-san. saya nunggu review nya lagi yah...**_

**Ya sudahlah banyak bacot. Langsung ajah chapter 5 begin**

**Enjoy this chapter….**

**.  
**

***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei. Kalau aku yang punya,Naruto bakal jadian ma Sakura.

**Summary** : Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Naruto yang sangat mencintai Sakura pun membantu Sakura dalam menghadapi masalah peliknya. Tapi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan saat Sasuke datang kembali untuk menikahinya padahal Sakura sudah tahu perasaan Naruto padanya.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing** : Naruto X Sakura

**Rated** : T+

**Warning **: Story abal. Gaje. Typo banyak. Tapi jangan lupa review yah…

Naruto dan temen-temennya aku buat berumur 22 tahun

.

_**Story Begin**_

**I Am Here For You**

**Chapter 5 : The Feeling?  
**

Naruto memasuki kamarnya yang berada tepat di samping kamar Sakura. Dalam perjalanan ke kamarnya yang singkat, ia terus mengumpat dan memaki dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Ia hampir saja melakukannya. Ia hampir mencium Sakura, tepatnya mencumbunya. Sungguh gila. Hei, Naruto dan Sakura hanya berstatus tunangan. Tidak ada perasaan cinta dalam status mereka. Setidaknya itu pemikiran Naruto.

"Shit! Apa yang hendak kulakukan tadi?" umpat Naruto sekali lagi dan mulai menjambak rambutnya secara brutal sebelum akhirnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Kami-sama….arigatou sudah menyadarkanku sebelum semua terlambat,"

Sementara di kamar Sakura….

Saat ini ia sedang gelisah. Matanya ingin ia pejamkan, tapi tidak bisa. Kejadian barusan masih terbayang dalam benak gadis pink ini.

SAKURA'S POV

_Kami-sama… _

_Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku begitu menikmati ciuman dan sentuhan yang Naruto berikan padaku? Mengapa aku kecewa saat Naruto menghentikan ciumannya padaku? Mengapa justru ini menyamankanku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan hal ini._

_Selama aku tinggal bersama Naruto, tidak terhitung berapa banyak ciuman hangat yang diberikan oleh Naruto, dan sensasinya selalu sama. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sepertinya dalam ciumannya kali ini Naruto ingin melepaskan sesuatu yang selama ini ia tahan, aku tidak tahu itu apa, tapi seperti itulah yang kurasakan tadi._

_Kami-sama…jika hatiku telah berpaling pada yang lain, tolong tunjukkan jalan agar aku bahagia dan siapapun pilihan hatiku aku mohon jadikan ia milikku seutuhnya dan dekatkan kami._

SAKURA'S POV END

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang berada di kantor Hokage. Tampak Tsunade sedang menikmati sake terakhir. Hinata sendiri bertanya-tanya ada apa Tsunade memanggilnya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Oh…kau sudah tiba rupanya. Aku punya tugas untukmu, Hinata. Dan kali ini aku ingin kau sendirian, karena tugas ini bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Kunoichi sepertimu," jawab Tsunade yang mulai terlihat serius berbicara. Dalam hati Hinata mengakui kehebatan Tsunade dalam hal minum sake. Bayangkan saja, ada 10 botol sake yang dihabiskan olehnya tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat ia sempoyongan apalagi mabuk.

"Ap..apa itu Tsunade-sama?" tanya Hinata. Jujur, ia agak keberatan jika melaukan tugas atau misi sendirian. Ia lebih suka beramai-ramai, itu membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Hei….jangan pasang tampang seperi itu. Misi kali ini tidaklah sulit, Hinata. Aku akan mengirimkanmu ke desa Suna, dan membantu para ninja medis disana untuk merawat orang-orang Suna yang terjangkit virus flu. Virus itu tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi cukup membuat repot. Gaara bilang, para ninja medis di Suna sedang meracik obat, tapi ada suatu bahan yang tidak ada disana dan kebetulan tumbuh di Konoha," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Jadi, saya harus mengantarkan bahan tersebut ke Suna?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ya…dan kau akan ku tugaskan di Suna selama 3 bulan. Dan kau akan bertugas di rumah sakit Suna. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengirimkan Sakura, tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia sedang hamil muda. Ino juga sibuk menangani beberapa pasien, dan Tenten, ia sedang menjalankan misi selama sebulan bersama kelompoknya, jadi yang tersisa hanya kau. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Tsunade pada Hinata. Jujur, saat ini harapan Tsunade hanya ada pada Hinata.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia ingin menolak, karena ia hanya ingin berada di desanya, tapi jika ia menolak maka ia akan membuat Tsunade kecewa.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama. Kapan saya akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi. Pastikan kau persiapkan diri. Shikamaru akan mengantarmu sampai ke Suna dan ia akan pulang kembali setelah kau sampai disana. Lalu, untuk tempat tinggalmu, kau akan tinggal di tempat delegasi Konoha di Suna," jawab Tsunade sambil menandatangani berkas yang menumpuk di depannya.

Tunggu. Tempat delegasi Konoha? Berarti…

"Berarti disana ada Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata setelah ia menyadari kalau akan serumah dengan bocah Uchiha itu.

"Ya…tapi tenang saja, bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang ada disitu. Shinobi dan Anbu yang bertugas membantu Sasuke pun tinggal disitu. Kau tidak perlu takut," jawab Tsunade menenangkan Hinata.

"Hm…saya mengerti, Hokage-sama. Saya berjanji akan melakukan tugas saya dengan baik," sahut Hinata seraya membungkuk hormat pada Godaime itu.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dan berkemaslah untuk besok,"

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI **_

_**.**_

Sementara itu di Sunagakure….

"Sasuke-san, aku tadi baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Hokage," suara seorang wanita, dan juga seorang Shinobi Konoha yang terlihat dari pakaian Jonin nya terdengar membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruangan tugasnya di Suna.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali menekuni beberapa berkas kerja sama Konoha dan Suna.

"Akan ada ninja medis dari Konoha yang datang untuk membantu ninja medis Suna. Tiga hari lagi ia akan sampai, dan kita diminta menyambutnya,"

_DEG_

Jantung Sasuke terhenti sesaat setelah ia mendengarkan kata _'ninja medis'_. Siapa yang dikirim oleh Hokage? Sakurakah? Menurut Sasuke hanya Sakuralah yang pantas mendapat misi dan tugas seperti ini. Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang sejenak putus-putus dan bertanya,

"Siapa yang diutus? Sakura Haruno kah?"

"Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. Dia yang diutus, bukan Sakura Haruno," jawab wanita itu. Hati Sasuke sesaat mencelos karena ia tahu bukan Sakura yang diutus. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Uchiha bungsu ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ia harapkan setelah mencampakkan Sakura? Entahlah.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

Hari minggu yang cerah di Konoha. Matahari pagi yang menyejukkan dan menghangatkan, serta kicauan burung yang masih ceria bersuara dan hinggap di setiap pohon yang mereka lalui. Langit yang berwarna cerah dan awan putih seputih salju dengan bentuk bermacam-macam. Ah..suasana yang cocok untuk bersantai.

Tapi kali ini tidak dengan Naruto. Naruto malah sedang berlatih melempar kunai di samping rumahnya. Jika dulu ia sangat bodoh dalam melempar kunai, kini sambil menutup mata pun, kunai yang ia lempar pasti akan kena sasaran. Pohon yang menjadi sasarannya melempar kini sudah cacat akibat tercabik-cabik. Malang sekali.

Kaos tipis putihnya pun telah ia tanggalkan begitu saja di bawah rumput rumahnya. Sehingga dadanya yang sixpack jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat ketimbang dengan hasil latihannya.

"Naruto, ayo sara…," Sakura terdiam saat melihat Naruto yang sedang berlatih dengan dada telanjangna. Seketika itu wajah Sakura memerah dan debaran jantungnya semakin kencang. Baru tadi malam ia dicium sekarang malah harus melihat pemandangan yang begini.

Sakura bukannya kali ini saja melihat Naruto dalam keadaan begini, hanya saja Naruto lebih gentle dan tampan dengan tampilan seperti ini. Walaupun berkeringat namun harum tubuhnya yang maskulin lebih terasa karena tidak terhalangi oleh bajunya.

"Sakura-chan, sudah bangun?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti. Segera Naruto mengambil kaosnya dan memakainya lalu mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sadar karena ia dari tadi melamun, Sakura mundur selangkah agar Naruto tidak membuatnya gila karena sedekat ini.

"Ehm….ano. Aku memanggilmu karena sarapan sudah siap. Tadi aku bangun dan tidak melihatmu, jadi kubuatkan sarapan dulu,"

"Ow….baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga lapar, hehehehe," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, tapi cengirannya canggung. Karena apabila ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam lagi, ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu..," Naruto menarik tangan Sakura yang terlihat telah berbalik. Karena merasa ditahan oleh Naruto, maka Sakura pun berbalik dan menghadap Naruto kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dan menatap Naruto. Kami-sama….Naruto seakan meleleh karena tatapan Sakura yang begitu hangat dan membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Go…gomen mengenai tadi malam," akhirnya kata-kata yang sempat tercekat di tenggorokannya ia keluarkan. Rasanya lega karena apa yang ditahannya telah keluar, dengan ini ia tenang. Walaupun apapun tanggapan Sakura, yang jelas ia telah meminta maaf.

"Mengenai tadi malam, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tidak apa-apa kok, dan jangan minta maaf. Ayo, kita sarapan, tapi kau harus mandi dulu. Kau bau, Naruto," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya masuk. Naruto tersenyum kecil sekaligus lega mendengar jawaban Sakura, dan tetap berjalan di belakang Sakura yang membimbingnya.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Itu untuk Asuma ya?" tegur seseorang saat melihat Ino merangkai anyelir putih dan mengikatnya menjadi satu.

"Ah….ayah rupanya. Hari ini aku kangen sekali pada Asuma-sensei. Ceritanya aku mau berkunjung kesana," jawab Ino dan menatap ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Kalau begitu titip salam untuknya," jawab Inoichi lalu meninggalkan Ino yang tetap asyik dengan kesibukannnya.

"Baik, ayah," seru Ino.

.

.

"Sakura-chan. Hari ini kita mau kemana? Jalan-jalan? Atau makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga sambil membaca komik. Siang-siang lebih enaknya tidur, tapi karena Sakura tidak mau tidur, jadilah Naruto pun ikut-ikutan tidak tidur dan lebih memilih tiduran sambil baca komik di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana. Dirumah saja," jawab Sakura sambil terus memakan cemilannya. "Memangnya hari ini kau tidak ada latihan bersama Tsunede-sama?"

"Tidak. Lagipula ini kan hari minggu, masa aku terus latihan? Bisa-bisa otakku buntu," jawab Naruto yang cemberut. "Kalau memang maumu begitu, baiklah, kita dirumah saja,"

_Ting Tong…._

"Aku membukakan pintu dulu, sepertinya ada yang datang," Sakura hendak berdiri namun Naruto menahannya.

"Biar aku saja," Naruto pun bergegas untuk membukakan pintu pada tamu yang datang.

"Sakura-chan…., Hinata datang," teriak Naruto sambil membawa masuk tamu yang merupakan Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata. Apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ya," ucap Sakura saat melihat Naruto datang bersama Hinata.

"Ehm..sudah lama. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang sudah duduk, sedangkan Sakura sedang di dapur membuatkan minuman. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto yang mondar mandir sambil membereskan komiknya yang berserakan.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang santai, ya. Maaf mengganggu," ujar Hinata.

"Ah….tidak kok, Hinata. Kami senang kau berkunjung. Oh ya, kabarku baik kok," jawab Sakura dan membawa tiga gelas orange juice.

"Aku kesini untuk berpamitan pada kalian," kata Hinata seraya terkikik pelan karena melihat Sakura melempar komik Naruto dan tepat mengenai kepala kuning Naruto yang sedang memungut komiknya. Naruto sedikit meringis akibat itu.

"Loh? Pamitan? Memangnya ada misi?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang ikut duduk samping Sakura dan masih memegang kepalanya. Sementara Sakura masih bengong.

"Bukan misi. Hanya tugas biasa. Aku ditugaskan ke Suna selama 3 bulan, dan bekerja di rumah sakit disana, karena ada wabah flu yang menyerang Suna, maka aku ditugaskan membantu orang-orang disana," jelas Hinata.

'_Suna? Bukankah disana ada Sasuke?'_ batin Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kalian mempunyai pesan untuk Gaara-kun dan em…Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata ragu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pergi tanpa memberitahukan kalian, tapi aku takut kalian akan marah kalau tidak memberitahu kalian, apalagi disana ada sahabat kalian.

"Tentu aku dan Naruto akan marah padamu, Hinata," jawab Sakura. Suaranya seperti susah dikeluarkan dan sedikit bergetar karena tiba-tiba saja nama Sasuke terdengar lagi di telinganya, tapi ia berusaha biasa saja di depan Naruto.

Naruto tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Ia bisa merasa Sakura pura-pura untuk tegar, padahal mungkin setelah mendengar nama Sasuke ia mungkin akan menangis. Naruto lalu meraih tangan Sakura yang berada diatas pahanya lau digenggamnya dengan erat, sementara Sakura yang sempat menunduk, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto yang tidak memandangnya.

"Tolong, titipkan salamku dan juga Sakura pada Gaara dan juga Sasuke. Lalu ada tambahan lagi untuk Sasuke, katakan kalau aku dan terlebih Sakura-chan merindukannya, tolong minta padanya untuk pulang walau sebentar," Naruto berkata dengan lancar. Sakura hanya melihat Naruto yang berbicara dan terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan,"

"Ja…jadi, kapan kau berangkat, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura berusaha kembali ke topik mereka dan mengalihkan topik tentang Sasuke.

"Besok pagi. Shikamaru-kun akan mengantarku kesana dan ia akan pulang ke desa lagi," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu tiga bulan lagi. Selama disana, jaga kesehatanmu. Saat siang, Suna akan sangat panas, tapi jika malam, udara akan dingin sekali. Biasanya hal seperti itu yang membuat kita sakit," jelas Sakura

"Baiklah. Aigatou, Sakura-chan,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

"Loh? Sudah ada orang rupanya? Aku pikir hanya aku saja yang merindukan guru Asuma,"

"Hn. Kau rupanya, Ino,"

Shikamaru yang terlihat duduk di depan nisan bertuliskan Asuma Sarutobi, sensei mereka, berbalik dan melihat Ino yang datang dengan sebuket bunga anyelir putih. Ino tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapai ucapan Shikamaru, dan terus melangkah tepat di samping kuburan itu seraya menaruh bunga yang ia bawa, dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya seraya berdoa.

'_Hai, Sensei. Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu lagi. Sensei baik-baik saja kan disana? Sensei jangan khawatir, aku, Shikamaru dan juga Choji baik-baik saja. Ada salam dari ay7ahku untuk Sensei. Ow ya, anak sensei juga sudah semakin besar dan tampan. Kalau ia besar nanti, boleh ku nikahi? Hehehe…'_

"Dasar gadis aneh," gumam Shikamaru yang melihat Ino senyum-senyum sendiri, entah apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Asuma. Tapi Shikamaru pun tersenyum simpul melihat gadis satu ini, entah kenapa menurut Shikamaru ia sudah sangat dewasa dan juga um…apa yah? Susah menggambarkan deskripsi Ino dalam pikiran Shikamaru.

SHIKAMARU'S POV

_Apa-apaan aku ini. Memperhatikan seorang gadis? Ck…mendokusai. Shikamaru Nara tidak pernah memperhatikan masalah perempuan. Mereka merepotkan._

_Tapi, tunggu. Kali ini aku tidak merasakan repot jika memikirkan Ino. Tapi, kan aku hanya memikirkannya bukan berarti ada perasaan, kan? Lagipula, wajar kan, kalau aku memikirkannya, karena ia temanku. Teman setimku._

SHIKAMARU'S POV END

Shikamaru menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan, sampai-sampai si jenius ini tidak fokus pada dirinya sendiri lagi. Fuh…mendokusai.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

"Sakura-chan, minum obatmu dulu," sekarang Naruto sedang ada di dalam kamar Sakura. Entah mengapa, sejak Hinata pulang setelah berpamitan yang membawa kabarnya ke Suna, Sakura seolah-olah terombang ambing dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sakura sangat ingin melupakan Sasuke, dan itu sudah berhasil ia lakukan sedikit demi sedikit berkat Naruto. Ia tidak menyalahkan Hinata yang sudah memberitahukan kepergiannya ke suna, bagaimanapun secara langsung maupun tidak langsung Sasuke jelas berkaitan. Sakura tidak menyalahkan Hinata, tidak ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura pelan.

"Ah…ya. Oh, kau rupanya Naruto," Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang membawakannya obat dan minuman untuknya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Obat lagi, eh?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Huh…aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menyuruhmu minum obat, karena kau seperti orang penyakitan, tapi ini demimu. Jadi mau tidak mau harus mau," jawab Naruto yang disambut wajah cemberut Sakura.

"Jangan cemberut. Kau jelek. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja. Sudah sore, udara makin dingin," kata Naruto yang membawa Sakura ke kamarnya karena angin di balkon semakin dingin. Sakura hanya mengikuti Naruto yang membawanya masuk. Ia perhatikan dengan lekat-lekat punggung tunangannya itu, dan setetes airmata jatuh di wajahnya yang mulus.

'_Mengapa aku bimbang?'_

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Sejak tadi berapa puntung rokok yang kau habiskan Shikamaru?" tanya Ino yang mulai jengkel dengan perbuatan Shikamaru hari ini. Memang, hari ini tepat hari kematian Asuma, tapi selama ini Shikamaru belum pernah merokok sebanyak ini.

"Lihatlah sendiri," jawab Shikamaru malas. Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sekarang tertuju pada tumpukan puntung rokok di samping makam Asuma. Ya, dari tadi siang diantara mereka belum ada yang pulang.

"Asuma-sensei tidak akan senang melihatmu merokok terlalu banyak, Shikamaru," kata Ino sambil mencabut-cabut rumput didepannya.

"Kali ini saja," jawab Shikamaru singkat dan mengambil rokok lagi yang tersimpan dalam baju Jonin nya.

"...,"

"...,"

"Tidak. Buang rokoknya, Shikamaru," seru Ino seraya membentak Shikamaru dan membuang rokok yang ingin dibakar oleh Shikamaru.

"Hei…apa-apaan kau, Ino. Kau sudah gila?" Shikamaru berang melihat tingkah Ino yang seolah-olah mengaturnya. Shikamaru tidak suka diatur apalagi oleh wanita. Ck…merepotkan.

"Kau yang gila. Merokok begini banyaknya. Kau pikir sensei akan bangga padamu, hah," bentak Ino lagi.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku. Aku tidak suka kau melarangku untuk apa yang kulakukan dan kuanggap benar. Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kulihat karena mencoba menghentikanku," teriak Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Tapi aku adalah temanmu. Wajar seorang teman memperingatkan temannya melakukan hal gila. Dan mungkin aku memang orang bodoh karena mengingatkan dirimu yang sudah kesetanan seperti itu," teriak Ino sengit dan dengan mata melotot.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa Shikamaru, jadi kumohon mengertilah. Kau salah satu orang yang berharga buatku," jawab Ino dengan nada melunak. Shikamaru terkesiap mendengar jawaban Ino. Ada suatu perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya dan membuatnya melayang dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya caraku untuk tetap mengenang dan menghormati sensei. Hanya ini. Api dan rokok akan mengingatkanku padanya," akhirnya Shikamaru menjawab

"Aku tahu kau sangat menghormatinya. Tapi bukan dengan begini caranya. Kau bisa sakit nanti karena kebanyakan merokok," Ino menghela napas panjang dan mencoba bersabar menghadapi Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang agak kalut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bayangan, dan kenangan tentang ia hilang dari ingatanku, itu saja," Shikamaru kembali berkata.

"Kalau begitu cukup dengan mengenangnya kan dan membuatnya bangga, bukan malah menyiksa dirimu seperti ini," jawab Ino yang duduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Hari sudah sangat sore, matahari sebentar lagi pasti akan tenggelam.

"Kalau Choji melihat mu merokok sebanyak ini tadi, pasti kau sudah dihajarnya," lanjut Ino.

"Syukurlah tadi dia cepat pulang," jawab Shikamaru asal. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, sampai-sampai merokok terlalu banyak.

Sejenak keheningan terjadi di antara 2 orang tersebut. bagaimanapun, kematian sensei mereka dulu benar-benar belum mereka relakan. Kehilangan Asuma, bagi mereka tim 10 sama saja kehilangan setengah jiwa mereka.

"Hikz….,"

"Ino? Hei, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" Shikamaru panik setengah mati karena Ino menangis. Fuh…ini sih namanya diluar mendokusai. Ia paling benci melihat perempuan yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat sensei. Entah kenapa, aku masih belum rela ia meninggal dengan cara seperti itu," sahut Ino yang berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

"Tapi cara meninggal yang seperti itu yang paling terhormat dalam dunia Shinobi," jawab Shikamaru yang berusaha realistis atas jawabannya, walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya ia setuju dengan pendapat Ino.

"Tapi kan, jangan secepat itu. Sensei belum melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa. Saat Kurenai sensei melahirkan, ia pun tidak ada disampingnya. Aku hanya berpikir Kami-sama tidak adil dengan mengambilnya seperti ini," Ino berkata dengan nada sesenggukan.

"Hah…kau ini cengeng ," entah sadar atau tidak atas perlakuannya, Shikamaru menarik kepala Ino dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Ino sempat terkejut dengan perlakuan Shikamaru, tapi Ino cukup merasa nyaman meletakkan kepalanya dan membiarkannya bersandar pada bahu Shikamaru yang kokoh.

"Aku memang dari dulu cengeng, Shikamaru,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah larut Sakura-chan," tegur Naruto yang baru saja dari bawah dan saat mengecek Sakura, ternyata Sakura masih bangun.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Naruto. Kau saja yang duluan tidur," jawab Sakura sambil tetap duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa karena Sasuke?"

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sakura lalu mangalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Jangan bawa nama Sasuke dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, Naruto," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku tidak membawa nama Sasuke kalau alasan kau bersikap seperti ini pasti karena dia. Berita tadi siang pasti membuatmu gundah, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto yang mencoba menenengkan dirinya. Ia benci Sakura yang seperti ini hanya terpengaruh oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan mencoba menerka apa yang kupikirkan, seakan-akan kau tahu semua," bentak Sakura mulai emosi dan menatap Naruto sengit.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Sakura-chan. KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU, LEBIH DARI SIAPAPUN DAN LEBIH DARI SASUKE," Naruto berteriak, kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Naruto…," kali ini airmata Sakura sudah jatuh dan membasahi selimutnya. Ia tidak sanggup memandang Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah menyadari, betapa aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Aku bisa mengerti dirimu, karena perasaanku tulus padamu, walaupun aku tahu kau tidak mungkin membalasnya," seru Naruto yang sekarang telah kalut, tidak bisa menahan emosi dan sudah seperti orang gila.

"Aku mohon, hentikan. Hentikan…," mohon Sakura yang tidak sanggup mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Itu membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku kan pergi dan membiarkanmu sendirian disini. Tapi satu, hanya satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku bertunangan denganmu atas dasar cintaku yang mendalam. Aku tahu aku egois karena merebutmu dari Sasuke, tapi apa tidak boleh, aku sedikit saja egois, Sakura-chan? Apa aku tidak boleh egois hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar lalu melangkah pergi ke kamar Sakura dengan emosi dan perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutinya karena berkata kasar pada Sakura.

"Aku….aku hanya bingung, Naruto. Sungguh aku bingung, hikz….," Sakura kembali menangis. Pertengkarannya hebat antara ia dan Naruto baru terjadi sekali seumur ia hidup, dan baru kali ini Sakura mendengar Naruto membentaknya dan kasar. Ia takut Naruto menjadi Naruto yang tidak ia kenal. Oh..kenapa cinta bisa merubah segalanya?

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, nenek?" kali ini Naruto ke tempat Hokage, ia bingung sepagi ini ia sudah disuruh menghadap. Wajahnya kusut dan tampangnya sedang bad mood kali ini. Ia benar-benar kacau karena kejadian semalam.

"Hari ini, sekarang juga, berangkatlah ke Kirigakure. Ada misi untukmu selama seminggu. Misi terakhir sebelum pengakatanmu nanti,"

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

_**Gimana? Gimana? Bagus gak? Menarik gak?**_

_**Atau mungkin membosankan?**_

_**Saya minta reviewnya saja.**_

_**Buat adegan ShikaIno, gak romantis yah? Tapi ini kan baru awal, masa baru dipasangin langsung romancenya yang parah banget.**_

_**Bocoran, buat chap depan ada SasuHina, trus ada perang dingin antara Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru. Lalu ada juga NaruSaku nya.**_

_**Naruto dikasih misi tuh ma Tsunade, kira-kira dia mau gak laksanain misinya, padahal Sakura sedang hamil muda, trus mereka lagi kondisi perang. Oh iyah, ngomong-ngomong pertengkaran singkat Naruto ma Sakura kurang seru yah? Habis, gimana lagi. Otak lagi buntu.**_

_**Ya sudah, tolong reviewnya dan maaf telat update yah….**_

_**Segala saran. Kritik diterima. Lalu jika ada saran tentang bagaimana fic ini selanjutnya, adegan mana yamg perlu ditambah dan dikurang, silahkan katakan pada saya. Karena jujur saya juga bingung selanjutnya kayak apa *GUBRAK***_

_**Ok…review yah….**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yey….**

**Aku update lagi. Dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan juga imajinasi yang lagi stuck. Ukh…ini namanya paksa diri. Tapi kalau gak begini, ide yang muncul bakal lenyap dan waktu yang ada bakal terbuang. Sungguh mencari waktu luang susah sekali ditengah kesibukan *sok*. Hehehehe…**

**Kali ini di chapter 6 ada berbagai macam pair. Dan romancenya kita tunda dulu. Kita buat hurt, atau suasana 'panas' saja dulu. **

**Di chapter ini Naruto pergi misi, Sakura ditinggal sendiri. Hinata yang mulai kehidupan barunya dengan bocah Uchiha yang dingin. Dan….apalagi yah? Author bingung.**

**Ya sudahlah. Para readers sekalian tolong di review dan gomen kalo banyak hal-hal yang tidak berkenan di hati. Dalam bentuk apapun mohon dimaafkan.**

**Buat yang login, semuanya sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing. Nah, buat yang gak login, ini balasannya :**

_**Oline takarai**_** : wah…benarkah menarik? Arigatou gozaimasu *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Iya nih, Sakura plin-plan banget ma perasaannya. Aku juga jadi sebel *loh? Kan kamu yang buat Sakura kayak gitu*. Tenang…ShikaIno dan NaruSaku bakal diperbanyak kok. Tenang ajah. Kalo masalah anaknya saya masih bingung jenis kelaminnya. Review lagi yah…**

_**MJJ-Gaara fans**_** : Kamu gak suka SasuHina yah? Kalau senpai malah sudah ketularan. Tapi pendapatmu, senpai taruh kok. Jadi baca dan review lagi yah…**

_**elven lady18 gak login**_** : Elven…napa gak login sih? Huhuhuhu.. teganya dirimu. *lebay* wehehehehe…saya senyam-senyum sendiri karena dipuji soal deskripsinya. Arigatou yah…**

**Luka-luka? Gak tega, mending dia mati ajh sekalian, biar Sakura bunuh diri. Hahahaha…becanda. Dah update nich, review yah, kali ini kamu harus login loh…**

_**Rinzu15**_** : Hiks…jadi terharu kalo Rinzu makin penasaran. NaruSaku dibanyakin? Itu jelas…tapi mungkin chap ini gak banyak, hehehehe. Saya tunggu reviewnya lagi yah…**

_**Haru glory**_** : Haru…dah update nich, maaf kelamaan yah. Saya tunggu lagi reviewnya yah…**

_**Qieya **_**: Qieya-san, salam kenal yah… Ini udah update, mohon reviewnya…**

_**keyta**_** : salam kenal. Ok…ini dah update. Mohon reviewnya…**

_**Namikaze slash**_** : makasih sudah dibilang menarik. Tapi reviewnya muji atau ngritik yah? Saya jadi bingung. Terus soal muter-muter, memang seperti itu jalan ceritanya, namanya juga multi chapter jadi kemana-mana dulu baru intinya. Yang jelas gak bakal K.O kok. Saya bakal tetep lanjutin cerita ini sampai selesai karena banyak yang nunggu. Hehehe… **

.

**Let,s begin the story**

.

.

***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei. Kalau aku yang punya,Naruto bakal jadian ma Sakura.

**Summary** : Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Naruto yang sangat mencintai Sakura pun membantu Sakura dalam menghadapi masalah peliknya. Tapi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan saat Sasuke datang kembali untuk menikahinya padahal Sakura sudah tahu perasaan Naruto padanya.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing** : Naruto X Sakura

**Rated** : T+

**Warning **: Story abal. Gaje. Typo banyak. Tapi jangan lupa review yah…

Naruto dan temen-temennya aku buat berumur 22 tahun

**I Am Here For You **

**Chapter 6 : You Leave Me Alone**

.

"Misi? Misi apa?" tanya Naruto setengah kaget. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia akan diberi misi lagi setelah sekian lama karena alasan keamanannya sebagai calon Hokage.

"Mungkin tidak akan sulit. Hanya mengungkap dan mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik penculikan penduduk desa Kiri akhir-akhir ini. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau pelakunya adalah mantan Jinchuuriki yang ada di daerah mereka. Tapi ada pula yang tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin roh Jinchuuriki itu bangkit kembali. Menurutku juga begitu, sangat konyol. Oleh karena itu, pihak yang tidak percaya termasuk pemimpin Kirigakure meminta bantuan dari desa kita. Kau akan pergi bersama Tenten dan juga Neji satu jam lagi.," Tsunade menjelaskan panjang lebar yang mungkin penjelasannya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri bagi Naruto.

"Aku menolak ikut misi kali ini," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang masih terlihat suram dan menatap Tsunade serius.

"Ap…apa? Jadi penjelasanku panjang lebar tadi tidak membuatmu semangat untuk pergi misi. Aku ingin mendengar alasan mengapa kau menolak misi ini, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade tampak marah mendengar jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya aneh. Biasanya bocah kuning ini akan senang mendapatkan misi.

"Tentu saja karena Sakura-chan. Ia sedang hamil, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya jauh-jauh," jawab Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Aku sudah menduga alasanmu. Aku mengerti, tapi kau juga harus tahu, bahwa bagi shinobi, misi dan tugas adalah hal diatas segalanya walaupun itu keluarga," jawab Tsunade mulai berbicara seramah mungkin.

"Jika aku meninggalkan Sakura-chan, tidak akan ada yang mengurusinya. Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Siapa yang akan menjamin ia akan tetap sehat selama aku pergi?" tanya Naruto memandang Tsunade. Ia ingin mengambil misi ini, tapi entah mengapa hatinya lebih memilih Sakura daripada misinya. Ia tidak perduli dengan perkataan tetua Konoha jika mendengarnya menolak misi, padahal sesungguhnya ini merupakan modal plus untuknya menjadi Hokage nanti.

"Aku. Aku yang akan menjaganya, Naruto," suara yang tidak asing lagi membuat Naruto berbalik dan membuat Tsunade tersenyum lega. Sebenarnya Tsunade sangat ingin menjaga Sakura, tapi karena tugas yang menumpuk, ia tidak mungkin menjaga Sakura 24 jam. Jika ingin menawarkan para ANBU, itu akan membuat Naruto semakin menolak misinya.

"Ino…,"

"Dan aku juga akan membantu Ino menjaga Sakura, Naruto,"

"Sai…,"

Naruto menatap kedua temannya yang sekarang berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruangan Hokage. Sai dan Ino. Mereka melangkah masuk dan langsung menghadap Tsunade.

"Shikamaru dan Hinata telah berangkat menuju Suna, Hokage-sama," lapor Ino pada Tsunade.

"Dan saya baru saja menerima surat dari Kazekage-sama kalau ia menyetujui kerjasama yang kita ajukan tempo hari lalu. Untuk detailnya ada disini," lapor Sai dan segera memberikan Tsunade gulungan kertas.

"Bagus," jawab Tsunade singkat dan membaca gulungan yang diberikan Sai tadi.

"Jadi…masalah beres kan? Kau harus menjalankan misi ini, Naruto. Sakura serahkan pada Ino dan Sai. Aku jamin Sakura akan tetap sehat selama kau pergi," Tsunade berkata pada Naruto setelah menutup kembali gulungan yang dibacanya tadi.

Naruto menatap kedua temannya yang akan menjaga Sakura selama ia pergi nanti. Ya, ia percaya pada Sai dan juga Ino. Lagipula ia berpikir, jika ia menolak misi ini hanya karena alasan tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri, Sakura pasti tidak akan senang dan ini akan menjadi perang baru diantara mereka.

"Huh….baiklah. Aku akan berangkat sejam lagi. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke rumah dan mempersiapkan diri, sekaligus pamit pada Sakura-chan,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

"Apakah pasiennya sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan UGD?" suara Sakura terdengar di lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang masih sepi karena masih pagi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruangan UGD karena akan ada operasi yang akan ditanganinya.

"Sudah, Sakura-san. Kondisinya kritis, karena racun ikan piranha terus menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jika tidak segera ditangani, maka ia akan….,"

"Aku mengerti," potong Sakura yang makin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang UGD bersama salah satu perawat rumah sakit itu juga.

Setelah ia melihat sebuah ruangan, ia pun masuk ke dalam, dan disambut oleh para medis yang juga membantu jalannya operasi ini. Ia bisa melihat bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan hanya dibantu oleh alat bantuan pernapasan. Seluruh tubuhnya membiru menandakan racun itu makin menyebar. Tapi selama jantung anak ini masih berdetak, Sakura yakin ia bisa menyembuhkan anak ini.

"Maaf, Sakura, kami sudah memintamu untuk datang sepagi ini. Kami tidak tahu, siapa lagi yang ahli dalam menangani kasus racun seperti ini," kata seorang medis yang sudah berumur sambil menyediakan apa saja yang dibutuhkan.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Aku mengerti. Baik. Mari kita selamatkan anak ini,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

"Sakura-chan….,"

"Sakura…..,"

"Sakura-chan….. ah…kemana ia pergi?" Naruto terus berteriak memanggil Sakura sambil mencari dan juga menyusuri satu persatu ruangan, tapi sosok pink itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Apa kau menemukan Sakura, Naruto?" tanya Ino yang kembali ke dalam setelah memeriksa halaman belakang.

"Tidak. Sakura-chan, dia pergi kemana?" pikiran jelek Naruto sudah mempengaruhinya untuk berpikiran macam-macam. Mulai dari Sakura diculik sampai Sakura kabur dari rumahnya. Tentu alasannya itu masuk akal, karena baru tadi malam mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal yang menurut Naruto sepele dan ini juga dikarenakan dia menyinggung Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sakura sudah ada di rumah sakit sejak tadi pagi. Shinobi yang menjaga di depan mengatakan kalau Sakura dijemput oleh seorang dokter rumah sakit Konoha karena mereka ingin Sakura yang memimpin operasi kali ini," tiba-tiba saja Sai datang dan kabarnya ini membuat Naruto dan juga Ino lega setengah mati.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit kalau begitu," kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Maaf, Naruto-san. Hokage-sama dan teman satu perjalanan anda sudah menunggu di gerbang Konoha. Hokage-sama menyuruh anda secepatnya pergi kesana," tiba-tiba seorang ANBU bertopeng serigala sudah ada di depan Naruto yang ingin berjalan keluar rumah. Naruto terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pergi sedangkan ia belum pamitan pada Sakura?

"Katakan pada Hokage-sama, Naruto akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Sai mewakili Naruto yang masih diam. Setelah mendapat jawaban, ANBU itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Naruto. Bergegaslah," kata Ino dan menepuk pundak temannya yang masih terdiam tersebut.

"Aku…aku tidak bisa Ino. Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura-chan dulu. Aku harus pamit dan juga minta maaf padanya karena pertengkaran kami semalam," Naruto mulai angkat bicara dan dari suaranya mereka berdua tahu kalau Naruto sedang bingung.

"Biar kami yang menyampaikan kepergianmu pada Sakura, Naruto. Aku yakin Sakura sudah memaafkanmu, jika memang kalian tadi malam bertengkar," ujar Sai menenangkan Naruto yang tampak tidak rela untuk pergi.

"Percayalah pada kami. Kami akan menjaga Sakura, Naruto," Ino menyemangati Naruto. Naruto menatap kedua temannya yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

Naruto terdiam kembali. Ia cukup bingung dengan keputusannya. Apakah ia harus pergi menemui Sakura, atau pergi ke gerbang tempat ia akan bertemu rekan-rekannya.

"Baiklah. Tolong sampaikan kepergianku pada Sakura-chan. Lalu tolong jangan lupa lakukan semua yang aku tulis pada kertas yang kutingggalkan di meja makan, Ino. Aku mohon pada kalian," jawab Naruto dan langsung menghilang dengan jurus kilat atau

jurus pemindah yang ia miliki itu.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

Sakura pulang dengan wajah kelelahan. Ia menangani beberapa operasi kali ini. Ia memeriksa beberapa pasien kali ini. Dan sungguh pekerjaan ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk ditangani oleh Sakura. Kali ini ia benar-benar kelelahan. Apalagi ia sekarang berjalan sendirian pulang kerumah tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Biasanya Naruto akan datang ke rumah sakit dan akan menjemputnya, dan pasti sekarang yang disamping dirinya adalah Naruto dan tentu saja bukan hanya angin seperti sekarang.

Pertengkarannya kecilnya dengan Naruto tadi malam, sebenarnya membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaannya, tapi sebagai seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi etika medis dan pekerjaannya, ia tahu kalau masalah pribadinya jangan sampai tercampur dengan pekerjaannya.

Ia hanya resah dan merasa takut kalau setelah ia sampai kerumah, Naruto akan tetap mendiamkannya dan tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Bagi Sakura sekarang suara ceria nan khas milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto sudah menjadi kebutuhan tersendiri untuknya. Saat ia pergi tadi pagi pun, ia tidak melihat sosok Naruto di rumah mereka. Sakura jadi tidak bisa pamit padanya. Dan kali ini adalah kali pertama Sakura tidak berbicara dan mendengar suara Naruto dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

.

"Tadaima...,"

"Okaeri, Sakura,"

"Sakura, waktunya makan malam setelah itu minum obat,"

Sakura bingung dan hanya mampu menatap heran pada kedua temannya itu. Sai dan Ino. Mengapa mereka yang menyambutnya? Kemana perginya manusia kuning itu?

"Apa Naruto belum pulang dari kantor Hokage?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Begini, Sakura...,"

"Hei, forehead, duduk dulu dan makanlah dulu," buru-buru Ino mengajaknya untuk duduk di meja yang biasa ia pakai untuk makan bersama Naruto. Ino sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa disini? Dan mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi dan tidak memperdulikan makanan yang tersaji di depannya yang tampak menggugah selera.

"Naruto pergi untuk menjalani misi selama seminggu di Kirigakure. Dan..,"

"Kirigakure? Seminggu? Lalu kenapa ia tidak mengatakan padaku tentang ini?" ucapan Sai terpotong oleh pertanyaan Sakura yang terdengar ingin menangis.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Tadi Naruto buru-buru dan tidak sempat kerumah sakit untuk menemuimu," jawab Ino dengan begitu sabar. Ia tahu saat ini kondisi emosi Sakura sedang tidak stabil.

"Apa ia marah padaku? Apa ini cara ia menghindariku?" suara Sakura saat ini benar-benar terdengar bergetar dan ada sedikit isakan disana, tapi tidak terlihat airmata yang mengalir.

"Sakura...Naruto tidak menghindarimu dan marah padamu. Ia benar-benar ingin menemuimu, tapi waktunya tidak banyak. Ia tadi harus segera pergi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Sakura," kali ini Sai yang coba memberi pengertian pada Sakura yang sekarang masih duduk terdiam. Wajah Sakura hanya menunduk sehingga sulit menebak, apakah ia menangis atau tidak.

"Selama ini ia selalu mempunyai waktu buatku. Tapi sekarang ia tidak punya. Naruto berkata ia tidak akan meninggalkanku, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI," Sakura berseru keras dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmatanya. Entah mengapa ia sangat takut dengan situasi ini. Ia takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya.

"Sakura...aku mohon kau tenang. Seminggu tidaklah lama. Ia pasti akan pulang, dan ia tidak marah padamu. Naruto berpesan agar kau makan teratur dan minum obat juga. Jadi kumohon dengarkanlah Naruto," Ino memeluk Sakura, mencoba menenangkan Sakura, sahabatnya yang sekarang sepertinya sudah mengerti akan betapa pentingnya kehadiran Naruto disampingnya.

"Apa ia akan kembali, Ino? Maksudku, apa ia akan memaafkanku dan kembali kesini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lemah karena emosi yang ia keluarkan tadi secara tidak langsung menguras tenaganya.

"Ia pasti akan kembali, dan satu yang perlu kau tahu, ia tidak marah padamu, Sakura. Jangan pikirkan soal pertengkaran kalian. Naruto sudah melupakannya," jawab Ino yang mengelus punggung Sakura perlahan untuk meredakannya yang cukup lama terisak. Ia semakin yakin kalau Sakura setidaknya sudah memiliki perasaan lebih pada Naruto. Setidaknya Naruto sudah perlahan tapi pasti mengisi hati Sakura yang selama ini yang hanya ia buka untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangannya, Nara-sama, Hyuuga-sama, Uchiha-sama," seorang koki datang dan menyiapkan makanan yang sangat menggugah selera khas Suna yang ia hidangkan tepat di depan ketiga ninja Konoha itu yang duduk dalam satu meja makan itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, kelihatannya enak sekali," jawab Hinata yang diikuti oleh bungkukan hormat dari koki tersebut dan memohon untuk kembali.

"Makanlah. Pasti perjalanan kalian sangatlah melelahkan selama tiga hari ini," Sasuke segera mempersilahkan teman-temannya itu untuk segera mencicipi makanan tadi.

"Kami memang sangat lelah. Jika boleh memilih, aku lebih baik tetap di Konoha dan tidur saja. Ck..mendokusai," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasanya.

"Gomen, Shikamaru-kun. Aku jadi merepotkanmu. Seharusnya aku bisa datang sendiri, tapi Hokage-sama memaksamu untuk mengantarkanku," jawab Hinata dengan nada agak sungkan pada Shikamaru yang sedang memakan soba nya.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa. Itu biasa saja, walaupun itu tetap membosankan," jawab Shikamaru yang sekarang beralih pada yakiniku nya. Jika ia melihat yakiniku maka di pikirannya adalah Choji seorang. Temannya yang sangat rakus.

Sasuke hanya memandang dua orang teman seangkatannya itu berbicara dengan ekor matanya. Kali ini tempat tinggalnya sedikit ramai dengan adanya mereka berdua. Biasanya ia selalu makan sendiri dan tanpa suara, kini ia makan dengan ditemani oleh dua suara yang saling membahas topik mereka sendiri tanpa melibatkannya. Tanpa melibatkannya atau memang ia yang tidak mau melibatkan dirinya?

"Aku akan langsung kembali ke desa setelah ini, Hinata," kata Shikamaru seraya menelan potongan terakhir yakinikunya.

"Eh? Cepat sekali Shikamaru-kun. Apa tidak perlu menginap dulu? Kita kan baru beberapa jam tiba disini," jawab Hinata yang setengah terkejut dengan keputusan Shikamaru. Langsung pergi? Padahal baru dua jam mereka di Suna. Hinata tahu Shikamaru bukan Shinobi biasa, tapi hal ini kurang masuk akal juga bagi Hinata.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa tidur di jalan nanti. Lagipula laporan yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama sudah kuserahkan pada Kazekage-sama. Dan kau juga sudah sampai dengan selamat, jadi misiku selesai," jawab Shikamaru lagi yang terlihat telah selesai dengan makanannya, sedangkan Hinata diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi jika Shikamaru sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

.

.

"Kau melamun lagi, Naruto,"

"Ah...Neji. Aku kaget sekali. Kau mengagetkanku saja," Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung di depan jendela penginapan mereka di desa Kirigakure tersadar dari lamunannya setelah pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh Neji.

"Kau melamun lagi, Naruto," ulang Neji dan mulai duduk disebelah Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

"Pasti Sakura ya? Tenanglah Naruto, ia aman bersama Ino dan Sai. Kau baru tiga hari tidak bertemu dengan Sakura," goda Tenten yang tiba-tiba melongok masuk ke kamar tempat Neji dan Naruto duduk.

"Kena virus rindu itu memang merepotkan," sahut Neji cengir.

"Kalian menggodaku ya?" Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Aku...rindu pada Sakura-chan. Sekarang ia sedang apa? Aku ingin cepat pulang ke desa," jawab Naruto lagi dan menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"Fuh... Neji, cepatlah selesaikan laporanmu soal misi ini untuk diberikan pada Tsunade-sama nanti. Setelah itu kita pulang. Sepertinya ada orang yang akan sekarat kalau kita masih lama-lama disini," ujar Tenten yang sudah duduk disebelah Naruto juga.

"Ya..ya...ini juga mau aku kerjakan," jawab Neji dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyiapkan meja dan juga gulungan serta tinta untuk melanjutkan menulis laporannya.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru kok Neji. Jangan hanya karena aku kau jadi buru-buru begitu," jawab Naruto kikuk dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku haya tidak menyangka, misi ini cepat dengan selesai. Habis...pelakunya ternyata hanya sekumpulan orang yang mengincar uang tebusan. Roh Jinchuuriki sebelumnya sampai dipersalahkan karena mengira ia yang menculik para penduduk desa ini," kata Tenten dan menselonjorkan kakinya.

"Hahahaha..aku jadi merasa seperti misi kelas Genin saja. Kalau aku bercerita pada Sakura, pasti ia akan mengejekku. Aku pikir kita akan berhadapan dengan sekelompok penjahat seperti Akatsuki," jawab Naruto dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal jika ia memikirkan misi yang begitu mudah itu.

"Sudahlah. Itu kan tugas, jadi dalam bentuk apapun, kita harus menerimanya," tukas Neji yang masih bergelut dengan gulungan laporannya.

"Ne, Naruto. Kapan kau dan Sakura akan menikah?" tanya Tenten yang membuat Naruto yang sedang meminum tehnya jadi tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk... Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Tenten," Naruto bertanya seraya mengelus dadanya akibat tersedak.

"Hei, pertanyaan itu wajar aku tanyakan padamu. Kau tahu, kandungan Sakura akan semakin membesar. Dan kau harus segera menikahinya. Jika tidak apa kata orang desa nanti? Kau pikir status bertunangan saja cukup? Dasar bodoh," seru Tenten.

"Apa kau belum siap, Naruto?" tanya Neji yang mulai berhenti dengan kegiatannya dan bertanya pada Naruto yang hanya memberikan Neji punggungnya untuk dilihat.

"Aku bukannya belum siap. Aku malah sangat siap. Kau tahu, menikahi Sakura merupakan impianku sejak aku menyukainya. Sampai sekarang pun seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku sekarang sedang menunggu sampai Sakura-chan siap untuk menikahiku. Aku ingin saat aku menikahinya, hati dan jiwanya sudah sepenuhnya untukku," jawab Naruto termenung lagi. Pandangannya pun hanya tertuju pada pemandangan kota yang ada didepannya.

"Maksudmu, Sakura masih mengharap Sasuke?" tanya Neji lagi yang sekarang mulai serius dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin pemikiranku yang salah. Aku tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada perasaann Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto lagi kali ini sedikit menghela napas.

"Hei, Naruto. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, kami tetap mendukungnya. Tapi, aku merasa usahamu berhasil. Kau tahu, entah ini karena aku dan Sakura sesama wanita, atau entah apalah, aku merasa Sakura perlahan mulai menyukaimu, Naruto," jawab Tenten yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. Ia bingung harus memberi tanggapan apa pada perkataan Tenten barusan. Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap hal itu menjadi nyata.

.

.

"Shikamaru-kun, berhati-hatilah di jalan," Hinata berucap pada Shikamaru yang sudah beres-beres dan siap kembali ke Konoha hari itu juga.

"Hn. Aku mengerti," jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Oh ya, Hinata, jaga kesehatanmu. Kau harus terbiasa dengan suhu udara di Suna," kata Shikamaru lagi seraya menasihati Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Teman-temannya begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Apa mungkin ia yang paling terlihat lemah? Tapi ia senang, begitu banyak perhatian yang diberikan mereka.

"Hm...baiklah, Shikamaru. Titip salam buat teman-teman semua. Terutama buat Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan,"

_DEG_

Kata-kata Hinata itu membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya ikut mengantar Shikamaru jadi sedikit bereaksi. Ia selalu begitu saat nama Naruto dan terutama Sakura disebutkan. Perasaannya menjadi gundah saat ini. Gundah yang ia pun tidak tahu pasti disebabkan oleh apa.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau ada pesan buat Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata kali ini seraya memandang Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat yang membuat Hinata terkesiap. Begitu dinginkah manusia yang berada di sampingnya ini sehingga ia sama sekali tidak tampak rindu pada sahabatnya dan juga tunangannya. Ya tunangan, karena status tunangan yang melekat pada mereka berdua belum putus secara resmi.

"Jangan tanyakan hal yang tidak perlu padanya, Hinata. Kau tahu kan, orang seperti dia tidak akan mau memberi tanggapan apapun," Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiri bereaksi juga pada tanggapan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan itu.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tersinggung. Apa maksud pria Nara ini? Tentu saja, jangan panggil pria berambut nanas ini dengan panggilan Shikamaru Nara kalau ia tidak berani menatap balik Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam yang sama. Sepertinya sekarang telah ada kontes adu deathglare.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memandang tajam Shikamaru yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak salah, kan, Sasuke Uchiha?" jawab Shikamaru yang menekankan tiap kata yang diucapkannya. "Atau mau kusebut pria yang meninggalkan tunangannya hanya karena tunangannya tidak lagi sempurna seperti yang ia inginkan?"

Sasuke makin geram. Tapi ia bukan Naruto yang akan langsung memukul orang yang dihadapannya ini. Ia seorang Uchiha yang tahu tata krama, dan sangat menjaga emosinya.

"Tahu apa kau soal itu?" Sasuke kembali melontarkan kata-kata dingin nan pedas pada keturunan Nara yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku dan semua tahu. Disaat Sakura berharap tunangannya yang akan menenangkannya saat ia menghadapi cobaan yang berat, justru kau meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang pasti. Justru orang lain yang datang padanya dan menenangkan hati Sakura. Tentu kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud, Uchiha," balas Shikamaru dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin. Baru kali ini ia mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu. Apa kau terlalu senang mencampuri urusan orang lain, Nara?" jawab Sasuke lagi yang tentunya tidak ingin kalah dari Shikamaru yang semakin memojokkan kesabarannya ini.

"Mungkin iya. Karena ini menyangkut temanku. Tapi tentunya kau tidak termasuk didalamnya. Apa semua keturunan Uchiha seperti ini? Dingin sedingin es. Keras sekeras batu karang, dan tidak punya perasaan. Berharap segalanya sempurna. Dan ya, satu lagi tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya," tukas Shikamaru lagi. Kali ini kalimat yang ia lontarkan membuat telinga Sasuke panas. Kata-kata Shikamaru sungguh menyinggungnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa memiliki kesalahan apapun," elak Sasuke masih berusaha beraksi tenang. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin emosinya keluar dan memukul Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah bodoh rupanya, Sasuke. Kau tahu Sakura diperkosa, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau menerima keluhannya. Kau mengabaikannya. Kau tahu Sakura hamil akibat perbuatan Kabuto. Sakura sama sekali tidak berharap kau akan bertanggung jawab atas anaknya, tapi ia hanya berharap kau ada disampingnya saat ia mengalami hal tersulit dalam hidupnya. Jangan! Jangan menghiburnya sebagai tunangannya. Setidaknya hiburlah dia sebagai sahabatnya. Itu kesalahanmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak ada, saat sahabatmu mengalami hal sulit," seru Shikamaru menahan emosinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat berbicara begitu banyak sambil menahan emosi.

"Mereka bukan urusanku lagi sekarang," jawab Sasuke datar dan membuat Shikamaru terbelalak. Kata-kata Sasuke sangat singkat, tapi Shikamaru tahu arti dari kata-kata tersebut.

"Kau!,"

"Shikamaru-kun, sudah!" Hinata cepat-cepat menghentikan tangan Shikamaru yang telah bersiap untuk ditinjukan pada wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Wajah Hinata ikut pucat melihat mereka berperang dingin, dan hal ini tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan hati dingin seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shikamaru-kun, cukup! Jangan bertengkar di Negara orang lain. Aku mohon, Shikamaru-kun," mohon Hinata yang masih menahan kepalan Shikamaru yang masih melayang.

Dengan perlahan Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya. Hinata pun melepas pegangannya dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata. Maafkan aku. Ingat, jangan sekalipun berurusan dengan manusia dingin ini. Aku pamit," Shikamaru lalu menjinjing tasnya dan segera berlalu dari rumah delegasi Konoha yang disediakan oleh Suna tersebut.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Shikamaru. Setelah yakin Shikamaru telah menghilang, Sasuke segera masuk dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun," suara lembut Hinata membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

_PLAAKK_

Panas. Pipi kanan Sasuke panas akibat tamparan keras dari Hinata. Setelah ditampar wajah Sasuke tetap saja dingin dan tak berekspresi. Sedangkan Hinata walaupun wajahnya terlihat menantang Sasuke namun tangannya tetap bergetar. Entah ia menyesal telah menampar Sasuke atau akibat menahan emosinya, entahlah.

"A..aku tidak me..menyangka, arti persahabatan ba..bagimu begitu dangkal, Sa-sasuke-kun. Kau a..akan menyesal de..dengan perkataanmu tadi," suara Hinata bergetar menahan emosinya. Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku ditempat. Seorang Hinata Hyuuga menamparnya?

.

.

"Tadaima,"

Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan Naruto. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Kali ini ia pulang sendirian karena Ino mendapat tugas jaga malam dirumah sakit, sedangkan Sai mendapat tugas menjaga perbatasan oleh Tsunade, jadilah Sakura sendirian dirumah yang luas ini. Sudah hampir seminggu. Belum. Tepatnya besok. Tepatnya besok seminggu setelah kepergian Naruto. Dan Sakura sangat…sangat merindukan Naruto. Tapi ia menguatkan hatinya dengan berkata bahwa besok Naruto akan pulang dan bersamanya lagi.

Sekarang ia duduk di meja makan, mengambil obat yang biasa Naruto berikan padanya dan meneguknya. Minum obat yang teratur, itu salah satu pesan yang ditinggalkan Naruto padanya yang ia tempelkan pada kertas. Ia bisa saja tidak mengindahkan pesan Naruto itu, tapi ia tidak ingin saat Naruto pulang nanti, ia dalam keadaan sakit.

Sakura naik menuju lantai dua. Sekali lagi hatinya miris. Biasanya selalu ada Naruto yang akan membimbingnya untuk naik ke atas. Naruto takut Sakura terjatuh karena licin. Jika mengingat alasan Naruto itu, Sakura jadi tersenyum sendiri. Betapa tidak, Sakura masih sanggup kok untuk naik turun tangga sendirian. Kehamilannya kan baru tiga bulan.

Hanya minum obat dan tidak makan? Bukannya tidak ada makanan, tapi ia kehilangan selera makan. Biasanya Naruto selalu mengejeknya karena ia besar makan, sekarang ia sama sekali jarang menyentuh makanan apalagi cemilan.

Langkah Sakura ke kamarnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar calon Hokage tersebut. Ia memandangnya cukup lama, dan seperti digerakkan sesuatu, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar itu. Cukup lama ia berada didepan pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut. Dengan penuh keyakinan ia membuka pintu itu.

_Cklek…_

Harum Naruto. Itu yang pertama ia rasakan saat masuk ke kamar ini. Jika saat di flat, kamar Naruto begitu kotor, sekarang kamar Naruto begitu rapi. Mungkin karena Sakura yang memarahinya setiap hari untuk membersihkan kamarnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan di depan balkon kamar Naruto. Perampok. Begitu pikir Sakura.

"Siapa itu?"

.

.

_TBC_

.

**Ah….**

**Akhinya update juga…**

**Maaf yah kalau telat dan agak gaje. Pertengkaran Shika dan Sasu juga gak seru.**

**Gak bilang apa-apa lagi. Mohon reviewnya….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa….!**

**Yosh…**

**Saya kembali lagi niat mengpublish fic saya yang satu ini….**

**Akhirnya minna, tibalah saatnya perang Shinobi vs Akatsuki dimulai. Kami-sama, setelah saya lihat siapa saja yang dibangkitkan oleh Kabuto, saya jadi berpikir untuk ikut menghabisi Kabuto dan juga Madara yang sudah seenaknya membangkitkan mereka secara paksa. Yang mereka bangkitkan sepenuhnya sadar, bahwa mereka akan menyerang desa mereka, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yah….**

**Yang paling membuat saya tercenung, speechless dan sampai menitikkan airmata adalah waktu Gaara berpidato. Pidatonya sangat keren dan menyentuh hati. Intinya, tidak perduli Negara apa, mereka semua harus bersatu agar mereka bisa menang dalam perang ini. Dan kita bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Gaara begitu ingin melindungi Naruto, orang yang sekarang sangat penting baginya dan sahabatnya.**

**Seandainya saya bisa ketemu Masashi-sensei, saya pengen bilang jangan matikan banyak Shinobi hebat. Jangan Kakashi-sensei, jangan juga Yamato-taichou yang disekap, jangan Gaara, jangan Sakura, jangan Shikamaru, jangan Tsunade, jangan Sai, dan jangan siapapun dari Shinobi yang kita kenal mati, terlebih jangan Naruto. Matikan saja para penjahat dan terlebih Madara, dan siapapun yang membantunya. Dan satu lagi, entah para readers setuju atau tidak setuju, ini hanya keinginan saya, semoga Naruto dan Sakura bisa bersama.**

**Aih…saya banyak komentar lagi dah. Nah, buat yang review udah saya balas di PM masing-masing.**

**Dan ini balasan buat yang gak login :**

_**kazekage **_**: kazekage-sama, arigatou udah suka ceritanya. Ini udah di update. Mohon reviewnya lagi yah…**

**.**

_**nadia**_** : thx for review. Here new one**

**.**

_**MJJ-Gaara fans**_** : Ah…arigatou, Gaara. Benci SasuHina yah? Saya malah suka. Jangan marah yah…**

**Hahahaha…ampun dah bagian seru nya TBC. Ini ada lanjutannya kok. Ok…review lagi yah…**

**.**

_**Rie HanaKatsu**_** : wah…Rie-chan. Golok gak bakal mempan ma Sasuke, mending kamu minta Naruto ajarin Rasengan, biar bisa kamu pakein ke Sasuke. Endingnya masih belum tahu, dan soal anak tenang ajah, nanti pasti happy ending. Hm…gak papa kok kamu ngomong kasar. Kabuto itu memang perlu dicaci maki. Ok…udah update, review yah, Rie-chan…**

**.**

_**dinda indira**_** : tinggal buka ****.net**** trus langsung ajah nekan Sign Up untuk daftar, ikuti petunjuk deh…**

**.**

_**kiryuu ardhi uzumaki non login**_** : hm…tebakan anda benar. Orang itu emang Naruto. Selamat yah udah nebak. Alasan Sasuke ninggalin Sakura itu sebenarnya simple dan agak keterlaluan, jadi tunggu ajah alasannya. Alamat fb saya bisa liat di profil saya, atau ya sudahlah saya kasih tahu saja. Search ajah Fiki Yoichi. Atau bisa lewat email di ****. Itu saja. Arigatou dah review. Untuk chap ini review lagi yah…**

**.**

_**shaneeta**_** : bukan hantu kok….**

**.**

**Yosh….buat yang udah review sekali lagi hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu udah review. Tolong jangan bosan terhadap karya saya. Apaun saran dan juga masukan mengenai apa yang perlu ditambah maupun dikurangi, tolong disampaikan, karena itu bisa jadi masukan untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

**Ok…enjoy chapter 7 and don't forget to review, minna! **

.

.

***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei. Kalau aku yang punya,Naruto bakal jadian ma Sakura.

**Summary** : Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Naruto yang sangat mencintai Sakura pun membantu Sakura dalam menghadapi masalah peliknya. Tapi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan saat Sasuke datang kembali untuk menikahinya padahal Sakura sudah tahu perasaan Naruto padanya.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing** : Naruto X Sakura

**Rated** : T+

**Warning **: Story abal. Gaje. Typo banyak. Tapi jangan lupa review yah…

Naruto dan temen-temennya aku buat berumur 22 tahun

**I Am Here For You **

**Chapter 6 : Heaven and Earth, Onyx and Lavender, Blonde Girl and Genius**

**.**

"Siapa itu…!" teriak Sakura yang melihat sebuah bayangan hitam berada pada balkon kamar Naruto. Kamar ini gelap, membuat ia sulit mengenali bayangan tersebut. Belum lagi, karena kegugupannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu berbuat apa. Mencari saklar lampu saja tidak mampu ia lakukan.

Sebagai seseorang yang pernah mengalami trauma yang mengerikan, tentu saja bila ada orang asing masuk dalam rumahmu, membuat ketakutan akan kembali melanda. Terlebih Sakura yang pernah tidak sadar bahwa Kabuto ada dirumahnya saat itu, membuat Sakura kali ini kembali takut, jika hal yang sama akan terjadi.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan menutup matanya saat menyadari sosok tersebut melangkah dan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Dari suara langkahnya, Sakura bisa merasakan kalau bayangan itu sedang mendekatinya.

'Ayolah kakiku, bergeraklah. Keluar dari sini sekarang dan minta pertolongan,' seperti itulah perintah yang Sakura berikan pada tubuhnya atau tepatnya kakinya. Tapi sayang, kakinya tidak menuruti permintaannya dan tetap terpaku disitu.

'Kalau begitu teriak saja,' suara hati Sakura kembali berkata. Matanya yang sudah menutup, semakin ia pejamkan dengan erat. Sakura pun sudah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk berteriak saat…

.

"Sakura-chan,"

Oh…bagus. Sekarang suara itu sudah memanggilnya dan suara itu terdengar seperti milik Naruto.

'Itu bukan Naruto, Sakura. Naruto akan pulang besok. Tutup matamu, dan berteriaklah,' sekali lagi Sakura menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan kali ini bersiap untuk berteriak sekencangnya. Tapi, niatnya terhenti saat merasakan kedua bahunya disentuh oleh tangan yang hangat. Ia kenal sentuhan ini.

"Sakura-chan, ini aku, Naruto. Bukalah matamu," kali ini Sakura menurut, matanya perlahan terbuka dan saat itu juga bunyi yang menandakan seseorang menyalakan saklar lampu, yang rupanya tepat berada di belakangnya. Bodoh.

Dan kali ini terlihat jelas oleh Sakura siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Mata biru yang teduh, rambut kuning bagaikan sinar matahari, dan wajah yang akhir-akhir ini ia rindukan. Wajah yang dapat memberikan ketentraman di hatinya. Wajah dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto…,"

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Ini aku, jangan takut," sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya. Bukan cengiran yang biasa dia lakukan, tapi sebuah senyum tipis, namun menentramkan hati, jiwa dan pikiran, wanita yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Naruto…," lagi. Sebuah senyuman yang didapati Sakura saat ia menyebut nama pria blonde itu sekali lagi.

"…,"

"….,"

"Naruto, kau pulang, hiks," kali ini wajah tersenyum Naruto menghilang kala mendengar wanita di hadapannya ini menangis dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak mengerti, seharusnya ia menerima senyum Sakura karena ia telah pulang, bukan merima tangisan seperti ini.

Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya saat ini. Mendiamkan wanita menangis bukan keahliannya. Justru mungkin ia akan membuat para wanita tambah menangis. Akhirnya inisiatif bermain di akal pikirannya. Diraihnya punggung Sakura dan didekatkan pada dirinya, setelah itu ia mendekap Sakura dengan sekali rengkuhan.

"Sakura-chan, kumohon, jangan menangis lagi," kali ini Naruto berusaha menghibur Sakura dengan mengusap helai rambutnya yang berada di dada bidangnya. Bisa ia rasakan jaket yang sering ia gunakan basah akibat airnata Sakura, terlebih bukannya tangisan Sakura makin mereda, malah semakin kencang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar.

'_Tuh, kan! Aku memang tidak pandai mendiamkan wanita menangis,'_

.

.

"Hiks…kau…hiks…meninggalkanku sendirian, Naruto," kata-kata Sakura disela tangisnya membuat Naruto fokus untuk mendengarkan keluhan Sakura yang ada di dekapannya.

"Kau…hiks, tidak pamit padaku,"

"Bukan begitu Sakura-chan, aku..saat itu..,"

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, hiks" perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya kali ini dalam dekapan hangat Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, dengarkan aku," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Dan kali ini tangan Naruto membimbing Sakura untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Naruto mendudukkan Sakura di tepi ranjangnya, disusul olehnya yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, tatap aku," perintah Naruto dan diikuti oleh Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan dapat melihat Naruto.

"Dengar, aku tidak berminat untuk meninggalkanmu, Sakura-chan. Hanya saja waktu itu memang aku terpaksa mengambil misi ini. Jika aku tahu misi ini akan mudah, aku tidak akan mengikuti perintah nenek,"

"Lalu, saat itu aku hendak pamit padamu, tapi kau tidak ada dirumah. Kau di rumah sakit. Saat aku hendak mencarimu kesana, para ANBU mencariku dan menyuruhku untuk cepat pergi. Jadi, itu alasan mengapa aku tidak pamitan padamu, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura menatap mata hangat Naruto. Tidak ada kebohongan. Ia jujur. Tapi kali ini, Sakura tidaklah marah, ia hanya senang Naruto kembali ke sisinya dan tanpa luka apapun. Sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

"Berhenti menangis, Sakura-chan," Naruto dengan reflek mengusap airmata Sakura yang dari tadi belum kunjung kering dan menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak karena terkejut saat kali ini Sakura lah yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Erat. Begitu erat. Perlahan Naruto menggeser dirinya agar lebih dekat pada Sakura dan bisa membalas pelukannya dengan bebas. Dan menutup jarak antara mereka yang sedang berpelukan.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Berjanjilah," ujar Sakura yang memendamkan wajahnya pada leher Naruto, merasakan wangi khas dari anak tunggal Hokage ke empat ini.

"Ya, aku berjanji," jawab Naruto yang mengelus rambut pink Sakura, sesekali ia mencium dan menghirup wangi yang terdapat di tiap helai rambut Kunoichi asuhan Hokage ke lima ini.

.

.

.

_BRAAAKKK_

"Ino!"

"Ya..ya.., Shizune-senpai," kaget dan tersentak. Hal itulah yang dialami Ino sekarang. Dirinya yang berada di ruangannya dan terkantuk-kantuk, tiba-tiba saja dengan suara menggelegar milik Shizune, seniornya. Ia tadi sempat berpikir bahwa yang meneriakinya adalah Tsunade, karena suara teriakan Shizune sekarang sudah seperti suara Tsunade.

"Kau sibuk, Ino?" tanya Shizune yang berjalan agak cepat untuk menghampiri Ino yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ti..tidak. Memangnya ada apa, senpai?" tanya Ino yang seakan tahu bahwa kali ini Shizune memerlukan bantuannya.

"Kau cepat pergi ke ruang perawatan tiga. Aku sedang sibuk, oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu. Disana ada Shikamaru yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Kakinya terluka akibat tertindih pohon yang digunakan warga untuk menjebak babi hutan," jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

Terkesiap. Ino terkejut. Seorang Shikamaru yang jenius bisa dengan mudahnya tertimpa pohon yang digunakan sebagai jebakan babi hutan. Lagipula kenapa ia tiba malam-malam seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya jika perhitungannya benar maka Shikamaru akan tiba saat pagi nanti. Seperti itulah pikiran Ino.

"Ino, cepatlah," seru Shizune pada kouhainya yang sedari tadi melamun itu.

"Ba…baik," dengan segera dan agak sedikit berlari, Ino meninggalkan ruangannya dan segera menuju ruang perawatan tiga, tempat teman setimnya mungkin mengalami kesakitan.

.

.

"Arigatou gozaimasu atas bantuannya, Hinata-san,"

"Ya, tanpa anda, pasti kami akan kesulitan menghadapi ini. sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya,"

"Ti…tidak pe..perlu sungkan begitu. Ba..bagaimana pun, ini sudah men..jadi tugas saya sebagai Kunoichi ya..yang ditugaskan ke…kesini," Hinata Hyuuga menunduk, dengan niat membalas bungkukan dua orang perawat wanita desa Suna yang mengantar Hinata sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit Suna.

"Ka..kalau begitu sa..saya pamit du..dulu. Besok, saya akan datang lagi kesini," ujar Hinata lagi yang diiringi dengan senyum manis dan terhormat ala keluarga Hinata. Sementara Hinata berjalan menjauh, kedua perawat itu masih saja melambaikan tangan pada Hinata, hingga ia tidak lagi terlihat di belokan.

Sudah 3 hari Hinata berada di Suna. Rasanya ini waktu yang cepat baginya saat di rumah sakit. Waktu berasa cepat, karena kesehariannya adalah memeriksa pasien dan juga menghibur para pasien jika ia sedang senggang. Tanaman obat yang dibawanya dari Konoha pun sudah ia berikan pada sang ahli meracik obat Suna, dan tinggal menunggu hasil dari peracikan obat tersebut. Entah butuh waktu berapa lama.

Bisa dibilang, ia betah berada di Suna. Dengan semua keramahan yang diberikan padanya. Baik itu staf rumah sakit, maupun penduduk sekitar yang telah mengenal Hinata sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu tidak susah bagi orang-orang yang ingin akrab dengannya mengingat sifat Hinata yang ramah lagi sopan santun ini.

.

.

_BRUUKK_

"Ukh….," ringis Hinata kesakitan saat ia terjatuh dengan sangat tidak enaknya diatas pasir kasar daerah Suna.

"Aw…," ringis Hinata lagi dan mulai mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit, tapi ia belum bangun, sepertinya ia ingin terus disitu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Ceroboh sekali," suara ini. Suara dingin yang telah ia kenal dengan sangat baik. Terang saja dugaannya tepat, karena di saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihatlah Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri didepannya dengan tegap. Pasti ia yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh seperti ini. Ya, karena menabrak orang ini.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak sich? Cepat bangun!" perintah Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tersadar. Entah ia berhalusinasi atau memang pandangannya benar, sekarang di hadapannya terulur tangan dari seorang Uchiha yang seakan-akan ingin memberikan pertolongan.

"Ba..baiklah, a..aku bisa berdiri sen..sendiri," jawab Hinata dan berdiri dengan sendirinya, mengabaikan uluran tangan dari mantan Konaha Traitor tersebut, dan membuat tangan yang diulurkan tadi kembali ditarik oleh Sasuke.

.

.

Hening. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti perjalanan dari seorang Hyuuga dan Uchiha ini. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara untuk waktu yang sudah sangat terasa lama. Sebenarnya keduanya tidak ingin terlibat dengan berjalan bersama, tapi apa boleh buat, mereka tinggal serumah meskipun berbeda kamar. Jalan yang mereka tempuh pun menjadi satu arah.

Suasana canggung pun masih meliputi mereka sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu yang membuat Hinata dengan sadar tidak sadar menampar Uchiha ini setelah perang mulut dengan Shikamaru. Sejak tiga hari itu, mereka saling menghindar. Tidak lagi makan satu meja, seperti tempo lalu dan tidak saling menyapa walaupun berpapasan.

Bagi Sasuke mungkin hal yang biasa ia tidak berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi bagi Hinata, ia tidak terbiasa, dan justru merasa tersiksa. Tersiksa karena seakan-akan waktu akan lebih lama berputar saat ia berada di rumah. Bersama Sasuke ini.

"Oh, ya, saat berjalan berhati-hatilah, agar tidak menabrak orang lagi," tegur Sasuke sekarang yang sepertinya ingin mencairkan suasana. Tatapan yang sedari tadi menatap punggung Hinata yang jauh beberapa meter darinya, kini beralih ke tempat lain.

'Apa? Jadi dia menyalahkan aku karena soal tadi? Bu..bukannya aku yang mengalami kerugian dengan terjatuh seperti tadi?' batin Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya membuatnya tersinggung. Segera ditolehkan wajahnya menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat Sasuke.

"A..apa maksudmu? Bu..bukannya kau yang asal saja berbelok se..sehinga ti..tidak melihatku? Kau bi..bilang aku ha..harus hati-hati? Seharus…nya a..aku yang berkata be..begitu padamu, Sa..sasuke-kun. Kau..kau lihat sen..sendiri kan, kalau a…aku yang ter..jatuh, bu..bukan kau?"

"Oh, ya, sepertinya tadi, kau yang begitu bersemangat berjalan sehingga tidak melihat aku yang muncul, eh?" kali ini Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Su..sudahlah. aku ti..tidak ingin ber..berdebat. Jika memang aku yang sa…salah, aku mi..minta maaf. Sekarang sebaiknya, kita pu..pulang. hari sudah larut," jawab Hinata yang malas memancing perdebatan yang sudah jelas akan dimenangi oleh pria emo itu. Hinata berbalik kembali dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa melihat pohon yang tergantung untuk menjebak babi hutan?" sudah beberapa kali Ino meneriaki kepada Shikamaru hal yang sama dengan tangannya yang masih membalut kaki kanan Shikamaru menggunakan perban.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena gelap, Ino," ulang Shikamaru yang entah berapa kali sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari Ino.

"Baka! Kenapa juga kau memaksakan diri untuk sampai di Konoha malam ini juga? kenapa tidak istirahat di jalan dulu dan kembali besok pagi, hah?" teriak Ino lagi yang masih belum menghentikan aktivitasnya, melilitkan perban pada kaki kanan Shikamaru yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kau pikir aku mau bermalam di hutan lagi, sedangkan Konoha, aw…pelan-pelan, Ino. Maksudku kalau Konoha sudah begitu dekat," jawab Shikamaru yang baru saja berteriak tertahan akibat perban di kakinya terlalu kencang.

"Nah, selesai. Huh, untung saja ada warga yang melihatmu dan membawamu kesini, jika tidak, mungkin kau yang sudah dimakan oleh babi hutan," ejek Ino yang mulai membereskan alat-alat yang dipakai olehnya untuk membalut luka Shikamaru.

"Babi hutan tidak akan memakan manusia," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Ya sudahlah terserah padamu saja, sekarang naik dan tidurlah. Kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa hari ini, karena kakimu juga terkilir dan pasti tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk berjalan," jelas Ino yang mendorong paksa Shikamaru untuk berbaring.

"Dasar tukang paksa. Hah….malam ini terpaksa tidur dirumah sakit. Ck…mendokusai," keluh Shikamaru yang sudah tidur dan dengan hati-hati meluruskan kakinya.

"Yare-yare, apa yang harus katakan pada paman Shikaku dan juga bibi Yoshino. Masa mereka harus tahu kalau anak mereka pulang dari misi dan terluka akibat termakan jebakan babi hutan? Memalukan," ujar Ino yang diiringi ringisan mengerikan dari Shikamaru yang membuat Ino tertawa tertahan. Ia tahu ringisan itu. Pertanda Shikamaru takut saat ibunya yang terkenal cerewet itu disebutkan namanya.

'_Ibu pasti akan menceramahiku gara-gara ini. Mendokusai'_

.

"Ya sudahlah, tidurlah, Shikamaru. Ini sudah larut. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku," ujar Ino yang sudah selesai membereskan alat-alatnya dan hendak keluar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Shikamaru menahannya.

"Bisakah temani aku disini?" tanya lebih tepatnya mohon Shikamaru pada Ino, dan merupakan hal yang membuat Ino terkejut, karena sikap Shikamaru yang tidak biasanya.

"Tapi, Shika, aku….,"

"Kumohon..," potong Shikamaru dan tetap memohon pada Ino. Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu. Ia sadar, bahwa saat seperti ini, ia bukan seperti dirinya saja. Dan apa-apaan ia? Meminta seorang gadis untuk bersamanya dan menjaganya. Tapi entahlah, inilah kehendak hati Shikamaru yang jelas tidak dapat ia tolak dengan otak jeniusnya

Ia hanya ingin bersama dalam waktu yang lama bersama gadis ini. Ya. Berdua.

"Baiklah, akan aku temani," pasrah. Kali ini Ino pasrah. Bagaimanapun Shikamaru teman setimnya. Sudah sewajarnya mereka saling menjaga, kan?

.

.

"Hahahahahaha…..jadi begitu rupanya? Ternyata, misimu itu sama saja dengan misi para Genin, Naruto," Sakura terlihat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diatas tempat tidur Naruto yang ia duduki bersama Naruto sedari tadi. Berbagi cerita dan canda tawa. Berbagi berbagai hal yang ingin mereka bagi selama tak bersama.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah menduga kau akan tertawa kalau sampai aku memceritakannya padamu," jawab Naruto yang juga tertawa. Bukan. Ia tertawa bukan karena ceritanya barusan. Ia tertawa karena bahagia melihat Sakura dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Ini misi yang benar-benar bisa dikenang untuk selamanya. Seorang calon Hokage diberikan misi kelas Genin. Kau akan ditertawai oleh para Genin kalau sampai mereka tahu hal ini," ujar Sakura yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana rona gembira yang terpancar dari raut wajah putih mulusnya dan bagaimana sinaran kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sinar mata emeraldnya tersebut.

"Kurasa mereka akan menertawakanku. Dan aku yakin, besok nenek akan menertawakanku saat aku menghadapnya," jawab Naruto yang membayangkan Tsunade tertawa terbahak-bahak di ruangannya.

"Sakura-chan, sudah malam. Kau lihat? Sudah jam 11 malam. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Ayo, kuantarkan kau kekamarmu," ujar Naruto lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ehm..Naruto,"

"Ya, Sakura-chan?" jawab Naruto lembut saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh wanita yang paling ia sayangi tersebut.

"Boleh malam ini aku bersamamu? Maksudku, boleh malam ini aku tidur bersamamu?" kali ini wajah merona merah Sakura tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan dari Naruto yang ada dihadapannya.

Sekilas Naruto tampak susah mencerna ucapan Sakura. Ini terlalu aneh baginya. Sakura meminta tidur bersamanya. Satu ranjang. Ya, satu ranjang, bahkan Sasuke pun pasti belum pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Sakura.

'_Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Hanya satu ranjang, tidak apa-apa, kan?'_

Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong, sekarang tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura. Dianggukkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Dan beginilah mereka, dengan lampu yang telah dimatikan dan hanya ditemani lampu meja yang remang-remang serta bulan yang melihat mereka dari luar dan cahayanya yang menembus kamar Naruto yang luas ini.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura sama-sama kesulitan untuk tidur. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang karena berada di satu tempat tidur yang sama, yang membuat mereka terpenjara dalam kebisuan dan kecanggungan. Satu ranjang dan satu selimut. Ini pertama kali bagi mereka berdua. Salahkan Sakura yang meminta hal ini dan salahkan naruto yang menyetujui hal ini, sehingga tercipta kecanggungan dan kebisuan yang luar biasa.

Naruto berusaha memejamkan matanya dengan tidur dengan posisi yang lurus. Kali ini ia merelakan cara tidurnya yang bisa membuat sepreinya akan berantakan nanti pagi. Ia tidur dengan rapi demi orang yang sekarang membelakanginya.

Sakura sendiri mencoba memejamkan matanya dengan berbaring membelakangi Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, karena ialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Semua kecanggungan ini karena dirinya. Yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan pun karena dirinya.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto bosan dengan kesunyian ini. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan yang tidak bisa membuatnya berbicara dengan Sakura dengan bebas.

"Ya..ya Naruto?" bagus. Kali ini Sakura sudah menjadi Hinata dengan menjawab terbata-bata akibat jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Dibalikkan badannya dan ia bisa melihat Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Kemarilah. Tampaknya kau tidak bisa tidur. Kemarilah, tidur bersamaku," jawab Naruto seraya menunjukkan area yang diinginkan Naruto untuk menjadi tempat tidur Sakura. Ya, tepat disampingnya. Sepertinya Naruto ingin menutup jarak antara mereka. Nekat. Naruto tahu permintaannya terkesan nekat. Dan presentase akan terkabulkannya permintaan ini hanyalah 5%, menurut Naruto. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan di hajar dan diberikan Shannaro ala Sakura. Tapi menurutnya, ini cara yang baik untuk membuat Sakura nyaman dan juga terlindungi.

Sakura memandang Naruto ragu. Jika mereka seperti itu mereka akan seperti sepasang suami istri saja, dan Sakura takut mereka akan melakukan hal-hal diluar kendali. Sekali lagi Sakura menatap antara Naruto dan ruang yang tersedia untuknya.

Digesernya perlahan tubuhnya dan mendekati Naruto yang sudah menanti Sakura untuk mendekat. Ia yakin, Naruto tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Ia yakin Naruto melakukan ini semata-mata karena ingin melindunginya. Ia yakin Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal-hal semacam hubungan di luar kendali.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Sakura perlahan-lahan mendekat, agak sedikit terkejut. Terkejut karena, presentasenya tadi salah besar. Jika tadi ia berpikir 5%, maka sudah dipastikan ini akan menjadi 100%, jika dilihat dari Sakura yang kian merapat padanya.

"Begini lebih baik, kan?" tanya Naruto perlahan menekan punggung Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya seraya memeluknya agar Sakura bisa lebih dekat dengan dadanya yang dilapisi kaos putih tipis dengan lambang Konoha tersebut.

"Hm. Lebih baik," jawab Sakura seraya memejamkan matanya dan sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di atas dada Naruto. Hangat. Itu yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Hangat menyelimuti dirinya saat berada disamping Naruto dan berada dalam kungkungan tubuh Naruto. Ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Hangat yang tidak biasa. Hangat yang menentramkan hati.

.

.

"Kau dapat merasakan detak jantungku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum tidur sementara Sakura memejamkan matanya. Bukan karena ia tidur, melainkan karena dengan memejamkan mata harum maskulin pada tubuh Naruto dapat ia rasakan seutuhnya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang mencium puncak kepalanya. Ya, sedari tadi ia sudah merasakan Naruto yang sudah beberapa kali mencium puncak kepalanya. Namun hal ini bukan menjadi suatu masalah bagi Sakura. Mungkin, ia menginginkan hal ini.

"Ya…bisa aku rasakan, Naruto, disinikan? Kau merasakannya juga? Jantungmu berdetak sangat keras dan cepat," jawab Sakura seraya menatap mata sewarna batu sapphire milik Naruto yang dibalas Naruto dengan menatap mata emerald milik gadis kesayangannya, sedangkan Sakura perlahan menekan tangannya pada bagian dada Naruto yang berdetak kencang.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Disini," jawab Naruto kembali dan menaruh telapak tangannya tepat diatas telapak tangan Sakura yang berada tepat pada jantungnya yang berdetak. Setelah menaruh tangannya cukup lama, kali ini perlahan, Naruto mulai menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Sakura dan jemari Sakura pun ikut bertautan.

"Jantung ini milikmu, Sakura-chan," bisik Naruto yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sakura seorang. Jemari mereka terus bertautan, sementara tatapan mereka masih terus saling menatap. Tak ada yang berniat saling melepaskan tatapan. Saling menatap. Menggali apa yang dibicarakan mata mereka, apakah sama yang dibicarakan oleh hati mereka.

"Naruto, bisa kita mulai dari awal?" bisik Sakura tak kalah pelannya yang hanya didengar oleh Naruto. "Memulai dari awal hubungan ini. Dan beri aku waktu untuk mencintaimu lebih dalam, Naruto,"

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Jujur saja, perkataan Sakura ini seperti bermakna bahwa Sakura sudah siap untuk hidup bersamanya, walaupun belum sepenuhnya siap. Bersiap untuk menjadi miliknya dan bersiap untuk hubungan yang lebih jauh.

"Apa ini artinya aku telah memenangkan hatimu, Sakura-chan?" tanya naruto pelan dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura yang sejak dari tadi. Tak pernah ada bosannya ia menatap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Mungkin. Tapi mungkin kau harus sedikit berusaha lagi, Naruto," jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Aku selalu berusaha, Sakura-chan. Dan aku bahagia karena usahaku pun banyak mengalami kemajuan," ujar Naruto serius dan terus memainkan helaian rambut Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Aku pun akan berusaha agar bisa membalas usahamu selama ini. Arigatou, sudah mengerti tentang diriku," Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan begitu lembutnya belaian Naruto pada tiap helai rambutnya, dan bagaimana hangat jemari Naruto yang masih setia menggenggam jemarinya. Sakura tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Naruto yang terlihat bodoh, bisa menjadi pria yang seromantis ini dikala berdua dengannya. Setiap ucapan yang memberikan kesan bahwa ia orang yang bodoh, kini tak terdengar oleh Sakura. Yang ada, ia mendengar berbagai ucapan manis dari bibir pria blonde ini, yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ia telah terperosok jatuh dalam pesona calon Hokage ini. Hanya tinggal berusaha untuk jatuh lebih dalam lagi dalam pesonanya, maka ia yakin, ia tak akan bisa untuk keluar lagi dari sana.

"Sakura-chan….,"

"Hm….," kali ini Sakura kembali membuka matanya saat Naruto memanggilnya kembali. Sekali lagi ia mendongak dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan intens dan yang aneh justru Sakura sama sekali tidak menghindar saat Naruto menatapnya. Tatapan yang belum Sakura lihat walaupun ia tahu selama ini Naruto sangat mencintainya. Tatapan yang baru kali ini Sakura lihat. Lagi-lagi emerald bertemu sapphire.

Kali ini tanpa adanya paksaan, tanpa adanya keraguan, ketakutan, kecanggungan atau apapun yang selama ini menghalangi mereka untuk melakukan ini, bibir mereka perlahan saling bertautan, dan saling mengecup. Merasakan rasa masing-masing. Melepaskan semua hasrat yang tertahan selama mereka bersama. Terus mengecup dan mengecap rasa manis.

Bagi sang pria ini adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan, dan tentu ia sangat bahagia karena melakukannya bersama wanita yang ia cintai. Bersama wanita yang selalu ia impikan akan mendapatkan ciuman darinya. Dan ia pun bahagia, walaupun ini pertama kalinya, tapi setidaknya hal yang dilakukannya sudah sangat baik, terlihat dari sang gadis yang tak ingin lepas darinya dan tampak menikmatinya. Ya, ini ciuman pertamanya, dan ia berharap ciuman ini hanya akan ia berikan pada gadisnya. Tidak pada yang lain.

Sementara bagi sang gadis, ini bukan hal pertama baginya. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya. Ia sudah melakukannya yang pertama kali bersama seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang perlahan pudar dari lubuk hatinya, tergantikan oleh seseorang yang tengah mencumbunya mesra saat ini. Ia mengaku, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang ia rasa sangat manis dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi itulah pendapatnya.

Jika karena pasokan oksigen tidak menuntut, maka ciuman ini akan semakin panjang. Tapi apa daya, paru-paru menuntut untuk diberikan udara agar dapat bertahan dari kesesakan yang ada. Yang memaksa keduanya untuk melepaskan tautan, dan kecupan yang sejak tadi mereka lakoni.

Nafas terengah-engah, dan berusaha untuk mencari udara sebanyak mungkin. Kecupan mereka terhenti. Tautan bibr mereka pun lepas, tapi tidak dengan pandangan mereka. Tidak pula dengan senyuman yang saling mereka bagi. Dan tidak pula dengan tautan jemari yang sejak tadi bertaut, dan terlebih lagi, tidak pula dengan rona wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan,"

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 3 pagi. Desa nampak tenang. Begitu pula dengan kediaman Naruto Uzumaki. Terlihat, Naruto tertidur dengan pulas, dengan dengkuran halus yang tidak akan terdengar sebagai gangguan. Sedari tadi ia tidak merubah posisinya. Posisi yang memeluk kekasih hatinya. Berusaha menenangkannya dengan kehangatan dan juga dengan juga kedamaian.

Jika Naruto bisa tidur dengan pulasnya, tidak dengan Sakura. Ia sempat tertidur beberapa jam, tapi beberapa saat lalu, ia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur. Sakura ingin mengubah posisi yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya nyaman, tapi tidak bisa karena Naruto masih saja tidak mengibah posisinya, apalagi untuk sekedar melepaskan Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Gelisah yang sedari tadi menimpanya, kini berganti dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ia harus mencari pertolongan. Ia harus membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto, bangun. Bangun, Naruto. Kumohon…,"

"Ukh…Sakura-chan. Ada apa?" Naruto membuka matanya dan mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura yang seperti sedang merasa tidak enak. Ia jadi khawatir saat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya sayu

"A..aku…,"

.

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**Aku capek ngetiknya…..*lesu***

**Tapi gak papa, ini demi readers yang minta dilanjutin, jadi harus semangat *berapi-api lagi***

**Ok…gimana scene kali ini? Membosankan? Payah?**

**Bagi yang minta NaruSaku diperbanyak, nich udah banyak banget.**

**Buat yang nebak Naruto yang ada di balkon, tebakan kalian benar. Nah, sebagai hadiah, nich kukasih seperangkat alat ninja dibayar kredit. *lho* Plak, gak nyambung.**

**Ok. Gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Yang jelas plis review…**


	8. I Am Here For You

**Minna-san….**

**Maafkan diriku ini yang sudah nelantarin fic ku ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya kembali juga dengan fic ini. Masih adakah yang menunggu? Saya harap masih ada. Hikz…**

**Saya sedang kena WB alias lagi kena virus gak ada ide sampai-sampai saya gak tahu lagi gimana kelanjutan fic saya. Bukan hanya fic di fandom ini saja yang saya terlantarkan, tapi di fandom bleach juga saya terlantarkan. Kasihan yah fic nya…**

**Scene pertama saya ambil dari sebuah drama Jepang yang entah judulnya apa, saya sendiri juga lupa. Hikz…cowoknya meninggal endingnya. Tapi Naruto gak bakal mati kok. Dan cerita ini juga gak ada hubungan sama kematian tokoh utama, saya hanya ambil sepotong adegan disana saja.**

**Dan juga saya gak pernah lupa ucapin buat semua yang udah review dan baca. Saya gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Saya senang sekali kalian mau baca fic saya yang abal dan juga bertele-tele ini. Hehehehe….**

**Sip lah. Langsung saja, tanpa bertele-tele lagi….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi-sensei. Kalau aku yang punya,Naruto bakal jadian**** ma Sakura.**

**Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Naruto yang sangat mencintai Sakura pun membantu Sakura dalam menghadapi masalah peliknya. Tapi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan saat Sasuke datang kembali untuk menikahinya padahal Sakura sudah tahu perasaan Naruto padanya.**

**Genre ****: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pai****ring : Naruto X Sakura**

**Rated**** : T+**

**Warning : Story abal. Gaje. Typo banyak. Tapi jangan lupa review yah…**

**Naruto dan temen-temennya aku buat berumur 22 tahun**

**.**

**I Am Here For You **

**Chapter 8 : Sadness**

**.**

"Ugh…." Sakura membuka matanya walaupun masih terasa berat. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya sambil terus mengerjapkan matanya dan menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Putih, batin Sakura. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara di sekitarnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Ino yang terdengar.

"Syukurlah Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa," kali ini suara Shizune.

"Akhirnya dia sadar juga," suara Tsunade ikut terdengar.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sakura bisa melihat siapa saja yang mengelilinginya kali ini. Tsunade, Shizune, Ino dan juga Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan memakai tongkat disudut ruangan.

"Tadi kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kau kesakitan Sakura," jawab Ino. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca kali ini.

Sakura tampak termangu dan terdiam. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia dibawa ke tempat ini. Seingatnya ia tidur bersama Naruto. Dan seingatnya perutnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ya, perutnya.

"Bayiku….mana bayiku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia menyentuh perutnya dan merasa ada yang aneh.

Ruangan hening. Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Tepatnya tidak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Sepi dan sunyi. Hanya pandangan iba yang diberikan oleh mereka semua pada Sakura.

"Bayiku….KATAKAN ADA APA DENGAN BAYIKU!" akhirnya teriakan Sakura membuat mereka semua yang ada disitu terkejut. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menjawab kan? Hanya saja mereka bingung harus menjawab apa pada yang bersangkutan.

Tsunade maju dan berdiri menggantikan posisi Ino disamping Sakura. Karena sekarang Ibu nya sedang tidak disitu, maka ialah yang harus menyampaikan semuanya. Tidak ada jalan lain selain jujur dan membiarkan Sakura tahu semuanya.

Dibelainya rambut cherry Sakura dengan lembut. Mungkin karena terpengaruh kebersamaan mereka, Sakura merasa tenang saat Tsunade membelainya seperti belaian seorang Ibu.

"Sakura, dengarkan. Bayimu sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku," kata-kata Tsunade membuat airmata Sakura jatuh dengan sendirinya. Namun ia kali ini lebih tenang. Hanya airmatanya yang terus jatuh dan tidak bisa dibendung.

"Apa mungkin kau pernah terjatuh sebelum ini? Karena penyebab dari semua ini adalah benturan pada perutmu," Tsunade menambahkan.

"A..aku pernah terjatuh sa…saat hikz…sedang bertugas dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Ta..tapi saat itu ti…tidak ada yang aneh dengan perutku, se..sehingga a..aku hikz…merasa tidak perlu memeriksanya lagi," kini Tsunade tahu apa penyebab dari semuanya. Ia sudah menduga kalau Sakura mengalami hal ini.

"Kau harus merelakan semuanya. Itu lebih baik Sakura," ujar Tsunade menghela nafas berat.

"Na…naruto pasti akan kecewa padaku. Ia pasti akan marah padaku karena tidak menjaga dengan baik kandunganku. Aku…aku…." Sakura masih menangis. Naruto selalu memperhatikannya dan juga bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya. Naruto selalu mengingatkan Sakura untuk menjaga bayi itu meskipun bukan darah dagingnya sendiri, namun ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Naruto. Baru saja Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, ia sudah ceroboh seperti ini.

"Bodoh…aku bodoh. Dosaku bertambah banyak," Sakura menjambak rambutnya. Ia kesal. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh dan melalaikan kepercayaan Naruto? Naruto dengan tegas dan berani mengakui bahwa anak dalam perut Sakura adalah anaknya. Naruto melakukan semua agar Sakura tidak dipenuhi dengan rasa malu. Tapi ia bukannya membalas budi baik Naruto dengan menjaga kandungannya malah secara tidak langsung sudah membunuhnya.

"Naruto menginginkan anak ini lahir dengan selamat. Naruto begitu menyayangi bayi ku, walaupun bukan darah dagingnya. Tapi aku membunuh bayi ku dan menghancurkan kepercayaan Naruto padaku. Apa…apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" Sakura meracau. Ia baru saja berjanji pada Naruto bahwa mereka akan memulainya dari awal, mengapa ia yang menghancurkannya?

"Katakan padanya, Sakura. Kau harus mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto. Aku yakin ia akan mengerti," jawab Tsunade memberikan nasihat pada Sakura walaupun Tsunade tidak tahu hasilnya.

"Naruto…dimana Naruto. Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya, shisou?" kali ini Sakura terlihat mencari Naruto di sekitar ruangan kecil ini. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

"Begitu mendengar kondisi mu dan bayimu dalam bahaya, Naruto langsung pergi dan sampai sekarang belum kembali, padahal sudah dua jam berlalu," Shizune membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Dia ada di kuil di dekat lokasi pemakaman. Sepertinya dia ingin berdoa untuk keselamatan kalian, itu katanya tadi," kali ini suara Shikamaru yang baru terdengar.

"Na..ru…to…."

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menembus malam dan berjalan menuju kuil seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru tadi. Walau kondisinya belum sepenuhnya pulih dengan pengangkatan bayi yang ada di kandungannya tadi, ia memaksakan diri untuk menyusul Naruto yang sedang berdoa seperti kata Shikamaru.

Selama perjalanannya yang ia tolak untuk di temani, ia terus menangis. Air matanya terus menerus meleleh. Ia menangis karena bayinya secara tidak langsung sudah ia bunuh. Ia berdosa karena melantarkannya. Dulu Sakura sempat berdoa ia tidak menginginkan bayi itu untuk ada di rahimnya. Apakah ini hasil dari doanya?

Ia terus berjalan dengan pelan dan mencapai puncak kuil saat ia melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang berdoa. Doanya begitu khusyuk sehingga ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki Sakura yang mendekatinya. Malam ini angin berhembus dengan kencangnya mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan menyapa warga Konoha dan menandakan salju akan turun.

Naruto terkejut mendapati Sakura ada di belakangnya tepat saat ia selesai berdoa. "Sa…sakura-chan…"

"Na…naruto sedang apa kau malam-malam begini. Di luar dingin, Naruto," lirih Sakura dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dielusnya dengan tujuan menghangatkan kedua lengan Naruto yang tidak memakai apa-apa. Pasti saat membawanya kerumah sakit Naruto hanya memakai kaos tipis.

"Lalu Sakura-chan sedang apa disini? Aku baru saja akan kerumah sakit. Bagaimana dengan kondisimu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah riangnya. Entah palsu atau memang wajah aslinya.

"Na…naruto aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya, bayiku…bayiku….maafkan aku Naruto. Aku lalai. Aku bodoh. Aku membunuhnya, Naruto. Bayiku…bayiku…" Sakura tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Dicengkramnya kaos yang dipakai Naruto. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ssssttttt…..aku mengerti Sakura-chan. Aku mengerti. Relakan saja. Mungkin Kami-sama akan menjaganya dengan lebih baik," Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh Sakura yang masih dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku…aku tahu Sakura-chan. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Nenek Tsunade sudah memberitahukan kemungkinannya padaku. Hanya saja aku masih berharap ia akan bersama kita lagi makanya aku berdoa disini. Aku berharap Kami-sama akan mengabulkan doaku. Tapi justru ia memilih untuk menjaganya sendiri dan mengambilnya kembali dari kita. Mungkin, ia merasa kita belum pantas menjaga titipannya," Naruto berusaha menguatkan hati Sakura.

"Ta…tapi, andaikan saja saat aku terjatuh aku langsung memeriksakannya mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi, Naruto," Sakura masih menangis. Kaos milik Naruto sampai basah oleh airmatanya. "Aku sama saja dengan pembunuh. Aku membunuh anakku sendiri,"

"Kau bukan pembunuh, Sakura-chan. Jangan bicara hal yang tidak-tidak," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba untuk membuat Sakura menatapnya. "Dengar. Waktu tidak akan berputar kembali. Jangan sesali masa lalu. Ini semua sudah ada yang mengaturnya, Sakura-chan. Sudah ku katakan tadi, Kami-sama akan menjaganya,"

"Dulu, aku sempat tidak menginginkannya dan berusaha menggugurkannya. Mengapa saat itu Kami-sama tidak mengambilnya? Mengapa saat aku sudah menyayanginya dan ada orang sepertimu yang tulus menjaganya, mengapa ia diambil begitu saja?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Sakura-chan. Dan inilah yang terjadi, Sakura-chan,"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu. Apa kau tidak marah padaku? Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu, tapi sekali lagi aku lalai, Naruto,"

Naruto menunduk sehingga Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana eksprei Naruto saat ini. Sesaat bahu Naruto perlahan bergetar. Sakura mendapatkan perasaan buruk terhadap situasi ini.

"Tentu saja aku kecewa denganmu Sakura-chan," Sakura terhenyak. Ia terkejut bukan karena ucapan Naruto barusan, namun karena airmata Naruto yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Naruto menangis. "Tapi aku tidak marah padamu. Bagaimanapun juga ini sudah takdir. Walaupun aku marah padamu, ia tidak akan kembali pada kita, Sakura-chan,"

"Namun, aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku sedih, Sakura-chan. Aku sedih. Anak itu…anak itu begitu aku harap kelahirannya. Walau bukan darah dagingku ia yang membuat ku bangga karena sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Karena anak itu aku belajar untuk menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab,. Karena anak itu, aku belajar menjadi sosok ayah yang berusaha menjaga anaknya. Karena dia yang mempersatukan kita, Sakura-chan,"

"Aku…aku begitu menyayanginya. Walaupun aku belum tahu jenis kelaminnya dan aku pun belum tahu ia akan mirip denganmu atau dengan si brengsek yang sudah membuat dirimu seperti ini. Aku masih ingin menjaganya. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama yang cocok untuknya. Aku ingin memamerkan kepada dunia bahwa ia adalah anakku. Aku berharap walaupun ia bukan anakku namun sifatnya akan sepertiku,"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maaf…" Sakura makin merasa sedih dan bersalah melihat Naruto yang menangis seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto sangat menyayangi anak yang ada dalam kandungannya tersebut. Ia selalu mengira Naruto hanya merasa kasihan saja padanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak bersalah,"

"Ta..tapi…aku…aku…" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat ia merasa Naruto sudah mencium bibirnya. Rasa asin dirasakan Sakura saat Naruto menciumnya dengan masih menangis. Ia membalas ciuman Naruto namun dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Naruto. Ya, menangis.

Dibawah sinar bulan dan juga diterpa angin kencang, mereka saling berciuman untuk mengusir penyesalan masing-masing sambil mendoakan yang baru saja berpulang pada sisi Kami-sama.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto dan Sakura sudah berada di daerah pemakaman Konoha. Tujuan mereka adalah menguburkan jabang bayi yang baru berumur tiga bulan tersebut. Makamnya kecil dan masih basah. Naruto sengaja memilihkan tempat di bawah pohon dengan alasan agar anaknya tidak kepanasan. Meski masih terpukul namun ia berusaha untuk kuat. Bukan saja untuk dirinya namun yang lebih penting adalah untuk Sakura agar ia tidak semakin terpuruk.

"Menurut Shisou, jenis kelaminnya perempuan," ujar Sakura masih menaburkan bunga di sekitar pemakaman bayinya.

"Perempuan yah? Ia pasti akan secantik dirimu, Sakura-chan," puji Naruto sambil tersenyum datar.

"Kita bahkan belum melihat wajahnya, Naruto," jawab Sakura dan masih merapikan tanah basah makam tersebut.

"Benar juga. Hm….tapi aku rasa ia pasti mirip denganmu," balas Naruto.

Angin berhembus menerpa kedua orang yang sedang berduka tersebut. Walaupun menjelang tengah hari, namun langit tidak kelihatan cerah sama sekali, justru agak gelap dan mendung, tapi tidak juga mengundang hujan. Sepertinya langit tahu dengan keadaan kedua orang ini yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh yang seharusnya mereka jaga.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum kita meninggalkannya sendirian disini," ujar Naruto.

Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa bingung ingin mengatakan apa di depan makam kecil ini. Perasaannya campur aduk. Perasaan sedih bercampur dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Kesedihannya nampak dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk jatuh.

"Anakku…." Lirih. Nyaris berbisik. Suara Sakura hampir sama sekali tidak terdengar.

"Maaf. Maafkan ibumu ini. Maafkan ibumu yang dulu hampir ingin membunuhmu. Maafkan ibu, karena pernah tidak menginginkanmu ada dalam rahim ibu. Maafkan ibu, karena ibu sempat mengacuhkanmu dan tidak menyayangimu dan pernah menyesal karena kau hadir dalam hidup ibu," tes. Tes. Tes. Airmata Sakura jatuh perlahan. Hati Naruto sakit melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah mengelus perlahan punggung Sakura. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mungkin ini sudah menjadi hukuman untuk ibumu ini. Ibu sempat meminta pada yang diatas agar kau menghilang dari hidup ibu. Dan ini jawaban dari doa ibu. Namun sungguh, itu dulu. Sekarang ibu menyesal karena tidak bisa mempertahankanmu di sisi ibu. Ibu menyesal karena gara-gara ibu, kau bahkan belum sempat melihat dunia, melihat ibumu dan juga belum sempat memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu,"

"Ibu harap kau tidak membenci ibumu yang payah dan tidak becus ini. Ketahuilah ibu sangat menyayangimu. Bagaimanapun darah ibu ada padamu. Kau darah daging ibu, anakku. Berjanjilah kau akan memaafkan ibu dan akan bahagia disana," Sakura mengakhirinya dengan wajah semakin tertunduk, air matanya semakin membasahi tanah makam tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanah makam anaknya, bahunya bergetar hebat, sementara sesenggukann sesekali terdengar.

.

.

.

"Hei anakku…." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Tatapan mata Naruto tertuju pada tanah makam.

"Hahahahhaha….kau pasti akan bilang _'siapa dia? Seenaknya saja memanggilku anaknya'_. Baiklah, aku memang bukan ayahmu. Aku hanya teman baik ibumu. Tapi anggap saja aku ayahmu, bisa kan?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang masih saja bicara sendiri. Namun Naruto seakan buta dengan tatapan Sakura dan masih bicara pada makam anak Sakura.

"Karena kau perempuan, ayah merasa kau pasti mirip dengan ibumu. Kau akan memilik rambut permen karet seperti ibumu dan mata yang sama dengannya. Ayah yakin itu,"

"Ayah berharap kau masih disini bersama kami, tapi kau lebih memilih kami-sama daripada ibumu. Tapi jika kau bertemu dengannya, katakan pada Kami-sama bahwa ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Ibumu menjagamu dengan baik,"

"Sakura-chan bolehkah aku menamainya? Ia harus punya nama," kali ini Naruto baru menatap Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, namun senyum lembut terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Kuanggap kau setuju. Dan kau setuju kalau aku…hm…memberikan margaku padanya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Naruto..kumohon…jangan membuat hutang budiku makin banyak padamu. Cukup memberikannya nama tidak perlu memakai margamu. Ia bisa memakai margaku," Sakura memohon pada Naruto. Sungguh lelaki di sampingnya ini sangat baik terhadapnya.

"Tidak bisa. Semua penduduk desa tahu kalau ia anakku. Ia harus memakai margaku," Naruto bersikeras yang membuat Sakura pasrah dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yosh. Kau akan ayah beri nama. Namanya tidak bagus. Namun, nama ini nama orang yang paling berharga bagi ayah meskipun kebersamaan kami hanya sebentar. Namikaze Kushina," Sakura menoleh cepat dan terkejut karena Naruto memilih nama itu untuk menamai anaknya.

"Naruto…"

"Kushina itu ibu dari ayah. Wajahnya cantik. Walaupun ia terlihat galak namun ia sangat baik hati. Ayah berharap kau bisa seperti itu. Dan ayah berharap kau suka dengan nama itu,"

"Nah…Kushina. Ayah dan ibu pamit. Kami akan sering mengunjungimu dan menemanimu meskipun tidak setiap hari,"

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat membereskan semua benang yang masih ada di kamarnya. Semua rajutan yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia ingat, itu rajutannya untuk anaknya jika ia lahir nanti. Sepasang kaos kaki dan kaos tangan sudah disiapkan juga. Sakura hanya belum membuatkan topi buat anaknya saja. Memang terlalu cepat ia membuatkannya, namun ia hanya menyicil pekerjaannya saja.

Sakura bahkan sering membayangkan betapa lucu anaknya saat memakai rajutannya sendiri. Saat itu ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan mengambil gambar setiap tingkah laku anaknya. Namun sekarang hanya hayalan belaka. Kaos kaki dan juga kaos tangan tersebut hanya akan ia simpan di dalam laci pakaiannya. Sementara hayalan untuk mengambil gambar anaknya pun tinggal kenangan. Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untuk diterima.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto datang menengok Sakura yang sedang beres-beres.

"Ah….Naruto. Aku hanya sedang beres-beres saja. Barang ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi," jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan dengan rapi kedalam lacinya.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi jangan sampai kau membuangnya Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Hm…aku tidak akan membuangnya, karena dengan ini aku akan selalu ingat bahwa aku pernah mempunyai seorang anak yang belum sempat aku lahirkan," jawab Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu bersedih lagi. Hari esok masih ada, Sakura-chan. Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan selain menangisi apa yang tidak mungkin kembali lagi,"

Sakura menutup laci lemarinya dan berdiri. "Hm….kau benar Naruto, salah satunya adalah dengan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua. Ayo turun dan temani aku masak," ajak Sakura. _'Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, masih ada hari esok yang harus aku pikirkan'_

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan telanjang dada begitu, Naruto? Ini musim dingin" Sakura mengomel saat ia masuk kamar dan melihat Naruto tidur dengan telanjang dada alias tidak memakai atasan.

"Ini?" tunjuk Naruto pada dadanya sendiri. "Ada penghangat di ruangan ini, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan kedinginan.

"Hm…terserah kau sajalah. Awas saja kalau kau masuk angin," ancam Sakura dan naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Aku lupa satu hal. Aku tidak akan kedinginan karena ada kau yang menghangatkanku, bukan begitu?" seringai Naruto dan menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Na…naruto…."

"Kau harus terbiasa sekarang, Sakura-chan. Kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku. Jadi aku akan mewujudkannya. Jadi terbiasalah dengan perlakuan romantisku," ujar Naruto dan membelai rambut buble gum Sakura.

"Naruto…."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku masih boleh tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja boleh. Ini rumahmu juga. Mana tahan aku kalau harus berpisah denganmu?" jawab Naruto dengan mata yang sudah tertutup. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dengan cara mendekatkanmu disisiku, Sakura-chan,"

"Hei….kau seksi juga dengan dada telanjangmu ini," goda Sakura.

"Baru tahu? Semua gadis antri untuk melihat dadaku, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto sembari terkekeh. "Jadi kau gadis beruntung,"

"Mengantri katamu? Tidak akan ada yang suka pada dadamu yang tidak ada seni ini," ujar Sakura mengejek. "Lebih keren dada Kakashi-sensei,"

"Ap…apaaaa? Jadi kau sudah melihat dada Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan?" alis Naruto berkerut. Kenapa Sakura malah memuji dada sensei nya sih?

"Hmmmppp…wkwkwkwkwk…aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin Kakashi-sensei mau memperlihatkannya padaku? Padamu saja tidak," tawa Sakura pelan karena berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

"Awas kau, Sakura-chan," Naruto lalu menggelitik Sakura sehingga Sakura terkikik menahan rasa gelinya.

"Naruto, berhenti. Hahahaha…kumohon berhentilah. Geli sekali,"

"Aku senang dengan dirimu yang seperti ini, Sakura-chan," ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa. Ditatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Berkat kau," jawab Sakura dan perlahan mencium bibir Naruto. Sempat terkejut karena biasanya Naruto lah yang memanjakan bibir Sakura. Kini keadaan terbalik. Tidak ada protes dari Naruto, ia cukup membalas perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya kan? Tentu saja dengan cara yang lebih lembut.

Cukup lama mereka menikmati aktivitas mereka satu ini. Saat dirasa pasokan oksigen semakin menipis, keduanya saling melepaskan pagutan mereka meskipun belum ada yang puas. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran dan keinginan pasangan, keduanya kembali bercumbu. Hah…apakah mereka sedang di mabuk cinta sehingga satu pagutan rasanya tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka puas? Saling mencumbu, mencoba mendominasi, dan biasanya wanitalah yang akan mendesah ketagihan. Setidaknya ini yang digambarkan atas situasi mereka.

"Naruto, salju turun," Sakura menunjuk balkon kamar Naruto. Benar saja, salju turun. Salju pertama saat musim dingin. Besok, dipastikan mereka akan memakai pakaian hangat jika akan keluar rumah. Anak-anak pun akan riang gembira bermain bola salju. Dan bagi yang menjalankan misi, tentu mereka butuh mantel khusus untuk mereka kenakan agar tidak kedinginan.

Naruto terdiam memandang salju yang terus turun. Ia berharap bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura yang sudah mencapai tahap serius akan terus berlanjut. Ya…ia berharap.

.

.

.

**. To be continued.**

**.**

**Fuaahhhh…hutangku lunas satu. Ya tuhan, ampunkan hambamu ini yang sudah punya banyak hutang. Ampuni hambamu ini karena malas bayar hutang. Ampuni hamba…**

**Reader : apa-apaan sih *ditendang***

**Full NaruSaku dari atas sampai bawah. Ada yang belum puas? Khusus chapter ini emang full NaruSaku. Chapter depan baru bakal ada SasuHina dan ShikaIno. NaruSaku akan kita sedikitkan perannya.**

**Ok….banyak yang minta anaknya Sakura mati kan? Sudah ku kabulkan tuh. Daripada aku yang dibunuh, mending anaknya Sakura. Maaf yah Sakura….* di shannaro***

**Maafin jika banyak typo. Tulisan tidak berkualitas karena saya baru balik dari kebuntuan dan segala macam tetek bengek soal itu. Tapi sekali lagi apresiasi reader semua buat review chapter ini.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu sampai jamuran, karatan, sampai berakar. Terima kasih yang sudah memfavoritkan dan terima kasih yang sudah mengalert fic ini.**

**So this is chapter special for you all**

**Arigatou, minna…..see you in next chapter**


End file.
